Stolen Moments
by thecon12
Summary: Post S4/Two weeks later/My version of S5 based loosely from the spoilers we've heard so far Callica Rating: Pg-13 - R in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this before S5 started based on the spoilers Shonda had given and ran with my own version of what could of happened during their relationship.

Rating: Pg-13 - R (In later Chapters)  
Summary: (Post S4/Two weeks later/My version of S5 based loosely from the spoilers we've heard so far)

**Chapter One – Stolen Moments**

Sometimes in life stolen moments are all you ever really get.

It's a sad realization really, to finally understand how precious time really is. It's something we all take for granted on a daily basis without worrying what we could be missing, and yet this simple realization is only ever taken into account when something significant happens in our lives.

When it finally hits you, the knowledge that a short amount of time is all you're going to get, you build it up inside your head, you constantly think how it's going to go, who you're with, where it'll be, what you'll say; it becomes like a plan that you endlessly go over trying to ensure that you don't waste a second of it, because once it happens it'll be over in the blink of an eye, as if it never really existed to begin with.

Sometimes those fleeting moments can be good; they leave you with a rush, a natural high that can keep you grinning from ear to ear for days. These moments can be something as small as hearing a voice and recognising it without having to look, the effortless touch of another person, talking on the phone to family members you haven't seen in months. Or they can be those moments that are forever etched into your memory, the surprise party you never saw coming, hearing the words "I love you" for the first time, seeing a part of the world you'd only ever seen in movies.

And…

Sometimes those moments can be bad, they leave you feeling physically sick, shaking, and questioning what the hell went wrong. How is it that the bad moments in our lives seem to linger in our minds constantly replaying over and over again? These moments are haunting in a way that never leaves us.

But the plain truth is that no matter how different these moments are, in the end they're both the same, they eternally leave you empty, because a moment isn't enough to hold onto, it's over before it ever starts, it's like someone suddenly switched life into fast motion and just as you reach out to grab it, everything slips through your fingers; your grasp useless.

So what'd you do when all you ever seem to get are stolen moments?

You have two options; you can accept that that's all you're ever going to get or you can fight like hell to make sure the next one's longer and hope that one day you'll be able to hold onto it; your grip so tight it can't get away because you simply need more.

---------------------------

No matter what was going on in life, the one thing Callie Torres was pretty damn sure of was that people all had superstitions and phrases of some kind. They did these little actions and spoke these sayings all the time in their everyday lives, for all types of different things, as if it gave them some kind of comfort, a reassurance of their existence.

Being a surgeon herself Callie knew her colleagues had them. Some of them liked to wear a particular scrub cap, some liked to have the same scrub nurses on every one of their surgeries, some liked to book a certain operating room and some liked to reassure the rest that it was "a beautiful day to save lives," before starting to operate.

No one ever questioned another's beliefs because who are we to judge what makes other people comfortable?

Normally Callie loved all these superstitions, all the little sayings; they were a constant small calm in the treacherous storm of life that reminded her that everyone was indeed actually connected, that everyone did speak the same language, but as Callie headed towards the nurses station to grab another patient chart she realized that today would definitely be another day when all those little mannerisms would drive her insane and she wanted nothing more than to demand all the answers to those forbidden questions.

Callie picked up a chart and leaned against the counter as she flicked through the patients history, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she lifted her head to see what had drawn her gaze away from what she was reading. She was able to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes that had caused this sudden hate for all things routine, before they were quickly snatched away.

Callie let out a deep breath, and looked back down at the chart, encouraging her mind to focus on her patient and the care she needed to provide. She chanced another glance over to her left not sure whether she should be hoping to see those blue eyes again or not; but of course they'd long gone.

"Hey Dr Torres, Dr Yang sent me this way, she said I should ask you if I could help out today since I'm the only one 'into carpentry.'" Lexie Grey suddenly appeared at her side, her normal bubbly attitude accompanying her, which caused Callie's mood to brighten.

"Of course I could use your help Dr Grey," Callie passed her the chart and watched as Lexie quickly scanned the notes written there.

"I'll go set this up for you Dr Torres," Lexie turned on her heel and headed to Mr Smith's room; stopping to face Callie again when she heard her name called.

"Dr Yang's an idiot for lending me her best intern; but her loss is orthopaedics gain I hope," Lexie beamed a warm smile back at Callie's words and then continued off down the long hallway.

Callie gave out a few instructions as she watched Lexie carefully execute Mr's Smith's dislocated shoulder back in to place successfully, "Good job Dr Grey, you really have a natural knack with my specialty."

Lexie smiled proudly and looked over Mr Smith's unconscious form, "Do they always put up this much of a fight?"

Callie laughed, "Not all of them, but I can guarantee that the grown men _always_ cry."

"Good thing we have drugs on hand for the ones like this though, he wouldn't let me anywhere near him until I told him we could knock him out for a few minutes while we put his shoulder back," Callie laughed again and they both muttered "wimp" as they looked at the stocky 6ft man laying on the bed.

"You ladies fixed my shoulder yet?" Callie finished writing her signature on the chart and looked up at the sound of Mr Smith's groggy voice.

"Yes Mr Smith your shoulder's fixed, you're good to go."

Mr Smith looked up at the clock and then grinned back happily at her, "Wow, those drugs were some good stuff; I guess time really does fly by pretty quickly, huh?"

That was all it took for Callie's frustrated mood to suddenly return, she managed to give Mr Smith a curt smile and instructed Lexie to explain to him his aftercare steps and then discharge him; excusing herself and leaving the room.

Callie headed straight for the women's toilets, making sure she was alone before running the cold tap and throwing water over her face; enjoying the way the cool liquid left a sharp freshness over her eyes and cheeks. She lifted her eyes to the mirror and stared back at her dishevelled appearance; her hair was messily clipped up, her eyes wore dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep and her scrubs showed the signs that they hadn't been ironed.

What made this all worse was that Callie knew exactly why she was feeling frustrated, and she knew exactly why Mr Smith's simple comment had left her feeling angry, confused and sick to her stomach all in the same instant. He had been right about time passing by quickly; especially in the busy hustle of Seattle Grace Hospital, there was always more than enough to be done, whether it was surgery or charts; the list was endless. Callie closed her eyes as she braced herself against the sink, letting her head fall forward to rest against her reflection. The last two weeks of her life hadn't whizzed past like they normally did, instead they had gone by excruciatingly slowly, and Callie knew she had felt every minute of every hour that had ticked by in her exhausted body.

It had all stemmed from one of those stolen moments that had been caused by a rush of realization, a moment of pure ecstasy, because Callie Torres suddenly became very aware of all the emotions and feelings running around in her body and she was able to admit to herself that she _did_ like women…okay maybe not plural, but she was definitely having feelings for one particular woman, and that woman just happened to be her closest friend, the one and only cardio-goddess, Erica Hahn.

Callie wasn't sure if having Mark Sloan help her come to this obvious realization was a good thing or a bad thing, because how far in denial do you have to be in order for the hospital's man-whore to point it out to you? Callie had pursed her lips and given him an irritated look when he had pointed it out to her as she watched Erica in surgery from the scrub room, but in the end she'd turned away from his watchful gaze and focused on watching cement boy's heart beat, knowing that Mark was right, she couldn't stop thinking about Erica.

Callie squeezed her eyes closed even tighter as her thoughts triggered the memory of that fateful night that she just couldn't stop reliving.

"_So you want to finish what we started yesterday?" Callie lowered her voice and titled her head to give Mark a sexy smirk._

"_Or you could finish what you started," Callie stopped along side him and followed the direction of his eyes, immediately landing on Erica's form._

_Callie let herself watch as Erica rifled through her bag for a few seconds before allowing her eyes to meet Mark's again, "I'm growing," he stated proudly, nodding his head; causing Callie to raise a questioning eyebrow, "Go, get out of here," he encouraged sensing her disbelief._

_Callie gave him a final look and turned in Erica's direction; taking a deep breath and nervously licking her bottom lip before taking the few steps towards her best friend. Each step closer her legs took Callie became more anxious about what she was going to do when she got there, after all thinking about someone all the time and telling that someone that you're thinking about them all the time were two very different things._

_Callie took another deep breath to steady her nerves and reminded herself that it was just Erica she was going to talk to, they talked all the time; no big deal, "Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink…"_

"_I can't find my keys…"_

"_Maybe we could um…" Callie tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she racked her brain for the right words to say, "I had something I wanted to talk to you about-"_

"_I had the damn keys this morning, I put them in this bag but I can't remember, this whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up," Callie watched as Erica twiddled with something in her hand before throwing it back into the bag; not sure whether Erica had heard anything she'd said._

"_Erica?"_

_Suddenly Erica's blue eyes were locked onto her own, a questioning expression covering her features, "What?"_

"_I'm saying something here," Callie felt her mouth tug upwards almost into a grin, as if this was the most absurd conversation they could ever be having. Erica's eyes danced around her face and she looked concerned at whatever it was that Callie was trying to tell her; making Callie instantly nervous again. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried again, "I just wanted to say…" she averted her eyes for a split second, trying to clear her mind, and found that she couldn't find any words, her mind was too busy thinking about how soft Erica's lips looked, "I just wanted to say…" she breathed out as her eyes dropped to Erica's mouth and her body readily stepped forward, cupping her cheek and bringing their lips easily together._

_At first Erica didn't respond, she just stood there as Callie glided their lips together; she thought about pulling away, terrified her actions had destroyed their friendship; and then suddenly she felt Erica's hands cup her face, her lips equally responding to the kiss she'd started; an intense electric heat making her skin tingle._

_Callie pulled back slightly and opened her eyes, needing to know Erica could feel it too, and when Erica's blue eyes finally opened to meet hers, their colour darkened with emotion, Callie had all the answers she was looking for. She leaned in again, this time Erica met her half way as their lips went together like magnets; Callie felt Erica's hand slide down her arm and land on her waist pulling her closer and immediately wanted more; her tongue timidly traced the outline of Erica's bottom lip and she was rewarded with Erica's tongue hurrying to meet her own. In that moment Callie let herself fall off the edge of thinking about falling and actually jumping; revelling in the emotions swarming through her body. _

_After a few moments Callie felt Erica pull back, resting their foreheads together as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath and couldn't help leaning in to plant one last chaste kiss on Erica's luxuriant lips before lifting her head away to finally get another look at those deep blue pools._

_Callie felt Erica go rigid in her arms before she quickly pulled out of them and took a step backwards, her eyes fixed on the ground, "I…erm…" she was obviously flustered and stuttering over her words as she avoided Callie's eyes, "I have to go…I need to find my keys," Erica swiftly grabbed her bag from the bench and walked back in the direction of the hospital._

_Callie couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to, her feet seemed frozen in place and her mouth kept opening silently as she tried to speak. Her eyes stayed staring into the space in front of her where Erica had been only moments before and she couldn't help but wonder if the best moment of her day, had been the worst in the other woman's._

It had taken Callie nearly twenty minutes to finally gather enough strength to move from her position that night, her mind had been in overdrive trying to figure out what she'd done and why; and as she made it back to her shared apartment with Yang and sunk down on the couch, the fear of what had just happened hit her like a slap to the face.

For the next few days after the kiss Callie became acutely aware that Erica was going out of her way to avoid seeing her and she had no idea what to do to fix what she'd evidently broken between them. Callie left endless amounts of messages and told any of the residents that if they were working with Dr Hahn on a case could they please tell her that she needed to speak with her right away.

After a week had passed, Callie still hadn't heard anything back from Erica, there had been no response at all; and if they happened to catch each other's eyes Erica would look away so fast it looked like she'd have whiplash, which left Callie going from being confused to hurt to damn right angry; she was going to do something about it.

_Callie decided that enough was enough, sure she was confused about the feelings she was having for Erica, and maybe she had dealt with it wrongly by kissing her, but she realized that if she didn't force some kind of conversation between them soon, she'd lose her best friend forever and that was more painful than whatever else was going on between them._

_Callie watched as Erica rounded the corner and quickened her step to keep up with her; grabbing Erica by the arm and dragging her into an empty patient room. She released her grip as she shut the door and turned to face Erica who was once again looking at the floor, "Are we ever going to talk about what happened Erica?"_

_Callie watched as Erica shuffled from side to side uncomfortably, her eyes now focused on the chart she had between her hands. Callie moved towards her and reached out to grab her arm again, finally drawing Erica's attention, and tried to figure out the expression troubling her features._

"_I can't," Erica whispered as she pulled her arm free and averted Callie's piercing gaze, "Not now and especially not __**here**__...I'm __**working**__," she lifted the chart in her hand as indication and moved towards the door, "I have to go, I have a patient waiting."_

Callie opened her eyes to stare back at her reflection again and lifted a hand to rub the temples of her forehead; a dull headache was starting to form as she thought about the mess she'd made of not only the kiss but the aftermath of said kiss. That useless stolen moment was the only time she'd managed to get Erica near her, let alone talk to her over the last two weeks and the appearance she was trying to hold together was slowly crumbling down around her.

She took another deep breath before heading back into the busy life of the hospital hallways, she wouldn't crack, she wouldn't break down because Callie Torres was a fighter and she'd be damned if she was going to give up her best friend without a fight.

------------------------

Callie lifted her pager from her scrubs as she rounded the corner and was barely able to glance at it before she felt her feet stumble backwards; the air rushing from her lungs. Taking in a couple of deep breathes to catch back her breath and blinking her eyes a few times to steady her vision; finally able to focus on the other victim of sudden-corner-turning.

"Shit, I'm sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going," Callie quickly bent down so that she was level with Erica; who she'd unfortunately knocked to the floor along with her pile of paper work, and began helping to pick them up.

Callie reached for the final piece and felt her hand tingle as it connected with the soft skin of Erica's own. She lifted her eyes to Erica's face and her heart almost stopped as she took in the sight of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

After a few long seconds Erica lifted her hand away from Callie's and stood up, breaking the gaze they'd been holding and tried to straighten the paper in her arms. Callie stood and handed her back the final piece; their eyes meeting again, "Thanks."

"Erica look-"

"I have a patient," Erica averted her eyes once more and stalked away, leaving Callie standing alone.

"Wow, she hurried away quickly," Mark stated as he appeared at Callie's side, "What'd you do to her this time; tell her to pucker up?"

Callie watched as he grinned smugly and couldn't help but narrow her eyes in response, "Funny…you think you're really funny don't you," Mark continued smiling smugly and gave her a wink as she pushed past him; "Jackass," muttered from her lips as she did so.

------------------------

It had been a pretty good morning after her latest encounters with Erica and Mark; Callie had had Lexie join her in surgery and was able to jam out to some of her favourite tunes, loving the way the loud music helped clear her mind.

"Still think I'm a jackass?" Mark asked as he slid next to Callie at the nurses' station; handing over one of his charts to Olivia.

"Depends, are you still acting like one?" Callie kept her eyes on her own chart as her pen scribbled away the last of her notes.

"Ah don't be so sensitive Torres, there's no need to be mad, you know I was just messing with you earlier," Callie knew he was but nothing about her situation with Erica seemed funny, especially coming from him.

"Dr Sloan I need a consult on a patient when you get a minute," Callie was saved from replying by Erica's unexpected interruption. Mark turned to face her and gave her his best attempt at a charming smile.

"Of course Dr Hahn, it'd be my pleasure," Erica shoved the chart into his hand as she rolled her eyes, before hurrying away just as quickly as she had appeared.

Callie made sure Erica was out of sight before punching Mark in the arm, "I hate you!"

"What'd I do?" Mark asked as he lifted his free hand to rub his arm; Callie might look all woman but she could sure throw a good punch.

"This whole thing is _your_ fault," Callie whispered angrily, praying that the nurses wouldn't be out listening for the latest gossip, "_You_ told me to go for it and now she won't even acknowledge me."

Mark narrowed his own eyes in response, "If I remember correctly I told you to _talk _to her, _not_ make-out with her; that was _your_ choice," he paused for a minute and lifted his hand to cup his chin, the cheeky smirk appearing on his face again, "Although I have to say, it's what I would have done."

Callie let out an irritated sigh and lifted her hand to brush back a stray piece of hair that had escaped from behind her ear, "She won't speak to me, if she even sees me she scurries away in the opposite direction, and did you see that? She won't even look at me," Callie slammed her chart shut and pushed it away from her in a desperate attempt to stop her eyes filling with tears, "It's official, she _hates_ me, and I'm a complete idiot!"

Mark noticed Callie's voice crack as she forced the last words out and reached out to pull her into his arms. Mark Sloan was a lot of things, he was bold, daring, rude and he didn't give a damn what people thought about him; and Callie Torres might not have been the woman for him, but she had been a pretty good friend and right now he knew he had to be in return while Erica got her shit together and realized exactly what she was letting slip past her.

------------------------

Mark hated attending the monthly M&M (morbidity and mortality) session; he hated how they had to look at the overview of how patients died and then spend countless hours discussing how such deaths could be prevented; they were doctors and they did their best for every patient that came through the hospital doors and sometimes even that wasn't enough. Some people live and some people die, and as far as Mark was concerned it was just a roll of a dice that decided what would happen on that particular day and no amount of discussing it was going to change that.

He scanned the room looking for an empty seat, not wanting to sit near all the eager interns and residents who still enjoyed this part of the job. His eyes ran across the rows and settled on long blonde hair and suddenly he knew this M&M would be a little more exciting.

"You're an idiot Hahn," Mark grinned sitting down and Erica turned to look up at him an irritated expression on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about Callie-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sloan, and neither do you, so why don't you keep your _tiny_ little brain focused on your own business," Erica growled and turned her attention back to the podium below.

Mark leaned forward just close enough to Erica so that she'd hear what he had to say, "You really are a cold hearted bitch, don't you _care_ that you haven't talked to her in two weeks?" Mark could hear Erica's breathing deepen in frustration as he continued his attack, "Don't you _care_ that Callie thinks you _hate_ her?"

Erica swivelled back around to face him, her lips pursed together angrily and her eyes staring directly at his in her best Dr Hahn glare; Mark kept his expression neutral and his eyes locked on hers as he leaned back.

Erica let out a deep breath and lifted her hand to rub her face; her voice dropping its hard tone, "She thinks I _hate_ her?"

Mark nodded, "She thinks you hate her."

Erica turned back to stare at the podium and watched as Chief Webber climbed onto the stage and adjusted the microphone to the right height. Sighing she pushed herself out of her chair and headed up the stairs, away from Chief Webber and the stands of doctors, and away from Mark Sloan and his interfering pretty face.

As soon as Erica huffed out of the room and up the stairs Mark smiled to himself, enjoying his first silent victory at playing Cupid and mentally tapped himself on the shoulder; his new leaf might be costing him a few nights in the sack but he was pretty sure he could live without it for awhile, after all every man-whore needs a new challenge, right?

------------------------

Callie couldn't believe this was happening, one minute everything was fine, her pager had gone off and she'd gowned up and hurried down the hall to the ambulance bay to wait for the latest incoming trauma and as the sliding doors opened to let her outside she watched in slow motion as a large truck violently swerved and unable to hold its weight crashed over onto its side; throwing her to the ground as a loud explosion filled her ears.

Callie lifted her hand to her face as she felt a sharp pain in her forehead, she winced and pulled back her hand and stared at the blood on her gloved fingertips. Sitting up she looked around at the carnage, the truck had exploded; bits of shrapnel covered the ambulance bay and a white icy mist was hovering in the air.

"Help!" Callie pulled herself to her feet, hearing what sounded like Meredith Grey screaming and desperately tried to locate her. She rushed away from the entrance to the hospital and hurried to her left; finding Meredith hunched over a body.

"Meredith?" Callie grabbed her shoulder but instantly knew she was in shock and so she nudged her out of the way gently so she could try and help whoever she was huddled over.

Callie sucked in a deep breath as her eyes landed on Cristina's battered form, her eyes were fluttering back between open and closed and blood was running down from the corner of her mouth. Callie ran her eyes across her torso and froze when she saw the large piece of shrapnel wedged in Cristina's stomach. Meredith was shaking violently as her hand held Cristina's and Callie couldn't help but notice the raw pinkness of her skin caused by a recent burn.

"Oh God," Bailey's voice entered Callie's ears as she managed to pull herself together; a rush of doctors appeared around them as Bailey barked heated instructions.

They managed to get Meredith to let go of Cristina's hand as they lifted her onto a gurney; Callie instantly going in to doctor mode, "Any idea what was in that truck?"

Bailey helped her roll the gurney into the hospital and yelled for someone to prep an OR immediately, "The white icy mist and the burns over her body, I'm guessing it was liquid nitrogen," Bailey called for Izzie to come and take Meredith away and got the attention of the Chief as she pushed the gurney inside the elevator and headed to OR one.

Once they got their Bailey allowed the Chief and Alex to take Cristina into the OR and get her ready for her surgery; grabbing Callie's arm as she tried to enter the scrub room, "Where'd you think you're going?"

Callie scoffed in aggravation, "I'm scrubbing in; I need to help."

Bailey was giving Callie her famous stare down and when Callie didn't budge her face softened, "You can't go in there Callie, look at you, you're hurt, you're shaking and you're too close to her. You need to go get yourself looked at and calm down, there isn't anything you can do for her that I won't be doing, and I promise you I'm going to make sure she's alright," Callie sighed in defeat and nodded her head indicating for Bailey to go scrub in and operate.

Once Bailey was out of sight Callie let out a shaky breath and leaned back against the wall, needing something to keep her upright while her mind played over the explosion in her head; her hands shaking uncontrollably.

------------------------

Callie heard the door squeak open and watched as Bailey came out of Cristina's room, removing the scrub cap from her head. After five hours of extensive surgery, she and the Chief had been able to successfully remove the shrapnel and repair the damage to her organs, while Mark worked on the burns that the nitrogen had caused; and Meredith had rushed in the room to be by Cristina's side as soon as they'd brought her to recovery.

"She's unconscious still, but she's stable. We're going to keep a close eye on her over night to make sure she doesn't catch an infection and hopefully she'll make a good recovery and be back to her surgery loving ways in no time," Bailey gave the news to them as they listened patiently.

Callie watched as everyone sighed in relief, Izzie went readily into George's arms, Alex wrapped an arm around Lexie's shoulder and allowed her to rest her head on his own shoulder and Derek hurried into Cristina's room to support Meredith; leaving her standing alone.

Callie pulled the scrub cap from her own head, which she'd lazily left on after her attempt to scrub in on Cristina's surgery and twisted it tightly between her hands so that she'd have something to hold onto in that moment. She felt someone move in next to her and glanced to see Erica standing there staring straight ahead. Callie turned back to watch Meredith at Cristina's bedside, thankful that even though they weren't talking that she was there.

Erica looked down and saw that Callie's knuckles had gone white from the strength of her grip on the scrub cap and lifted her hand to Callie's own; gently unwrapping her caramel fingers from the material and letting her own entwine with them; her thumb grazing her skin in an attempt to comfort her.

At this sudden unexpected contact Callie turned her head and dared to look at Erica; she was still running her thumb over Callie's skin but her eyes were staring straight ahead as she took in what had happened to Cristina. Callie sensed that Erica knew she was looking at her because she felt Erica's hand gently squeeze her own and knew instantly she was trying to comfort her despite what was going on between them. Callie let her eyes travel back to Cristina's unconscious form and tightened her grip on Erica's hand, needing this to be more than just another stolen moment between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Stolen Moments **

Callie rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat on the stairs leaning against the railing, it was the early hours of the morning and her mind kept replaying the scene of Cristina's unconscious body; the monitor beating away steadily as she breathed in and out in the untouched silence of the room. She couldn't help but think how one minute Cristina had been fine, probably excited about the bloody trauma that would arrive, and the next she'd been rushed inside for life saving surgery. If that didn't prove that in a moment anything could happen, Callie wasn't sure what would.

Erica had stayed with her, silently holding her hand until her pager beeped, indicating that she had to go and help save someone else's life. She'd given Callie's hand a final squeeze and pulled away slowly until their fingers were no longer entwined before giving Callie a knowing smile and rushing off towards the emergency she'd been called to.

The past two weeks coupled with these latest twenty-four hours had left Callie completely and utterly exhausted; her body ached and her head throbbed and she closed her eyes willing the pain to subside.

Callie heard the door to the stairwell creek and opened her eyes, "Hey," she watched as Erica lingered in the doorway and realized she was still unsure if they were back on talking terms again.

Erica saw Callie's eyes flicker with panic and allowed herself to walk the few steps between them, crouching down in front of her to bring them eye level and reached out to carefully run the tips of her fingers across the gash on Callie's forehead.

"You should really have let someone take a look at this you know; it needs stitches," Erica eyes were focused on the gash as her fingertips moved lightly over it.

Callie observed Erica's face as she let her run her fingertips across her forehead; enjoying the simple closeness between them, "Ouch," Callie gritted her teeth and winced as Erica's fingers stumbled across a particular delicate spot and reached up to still Erica's hand with her own; drawing blue eyes to brown, "I just needed to know Cristina would be okay; I didn't have time to worry about this little thing."

"Well I dropped by Cristina's room before I came looking for you; she's going to be fine now, and she's awake. So why don't you let me clean that cut up for you?"

Callie couldn't tear her eyes away from Erica's; her blue depths were filled with concern that made Callie want to fall into her arms and never let go. Two weeks without any contact and then here she is, right in front of her and talking as if things weren't awkward between them at all, "I don't want stitches; they hurt."

Erica gave her a small smile in response, "I'll be gentle," and held out her hand; watching as Callie's eyes moved back and forth between her face and her hand, "I promise."

Callie bit her lip nervously as Erica offered her her hand, and waited until she heard Erica offer her promise in the gentle tone she spoke only to her in before taking it in her own hand and letting Erica walk her into an empty patient room.

Erica instructed Callie to sit on the stool at the end of the bed as she gathered all the equipment she would need to clean and stitch the cut; pulling another stool to sit in front of her; next to the table of equipment she'd prepared. Callie watched intently as Erica pulled on a pair of gloves and opened the sterilised packets containing the antiseptic solution and swab.

Erica gave her a small smile, "Ready?"

Callie took an intake of breath and nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Erica tipped the antiseptic solution onto the swab and raised her left hand to hold the side of Callie's face as she used her right hand to carefully roll the swab across the gash, making sure it was clean before throwing it away and opening the next packet. She lifted the metal instrument to Callie's forehead; using the needle to attentively begin placing the sutures.

Callie bit her lip as she watched Erica work intensely; she knew the cardio-goddess was being as gentle as possible but it still stung like a bitch. She couldn't help but notice that Erica's eyes stayed trained to her cut; never wavering. Callie cursed a few times but Erica continued, not wanting to draw Callie's pain out.

After Erica had finished five carefully placed stitches she lowered her eyes to Callie's, "All done. I'm not Sloan but I'm pretty sure I haven't left you disfigured."

Callie smiled, "I don't doubt that your work was anything less than flawless Erica."

Erica pushed back her stool and pulled off her gloves, throwing them on top of the used equipment, "And I didn't think you'd be such a baby when it came to having a few stitches," she smiled teasingly.

Callie laughed and then narrowed her eyes, "It hurts! I know we tell people it doesn't but it's different when you go from being the doctor to the patient."

Erica let out a small laugh and moved towards Callie, titling the light so that it was angled at her forehead as she ran her fingers over the newly sutured wound. Callie couldn't help her breath catching as she did so; Erica lowered her eyes from the wound and stopped when her eyes landed on Callie's, "I don't _hate_ you Cal…I could _never_ hate you," breathing from her lips.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth as she tried to find the right words, but nothing seemed to come out. She was frozen in place just like she had been on that night.

Erica noticed her Callie's uncomfortable silence and decided to help her out, "Sloan told me."

Callie swallowed, "Oh I erm…I didn't mean…I'm-"

"It's okay, he was right, I was being a bitch," Callie's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what Mark might have said but Erica just gave her a sad smile, "I've been avoiding you, and I shouldn't have; I'm sorry."

Callie felt as if her head were pounding as Erica's words reached her ears; finding her voice she whispered, "It's okay."

Erica shook her head, "No it's not okay...That night we...I just...I was freaking out and I couldn't tell you; I should have told you," Callie noticed Erica's cheeks getting red as she averted her eyes and stuttered through what she was trying to say, "I'm sorry I disappeared on you for two weeks," Erica let her eyes meet Callie's again, hoping she could see the emotion hidden in them, "I don't hate you Callie."

Callie knew Erica struggled with her feelings, and although she'd never explained why she was so guarded, Callie knew she'd been one of the privileged few that had been allowed slightly closer to the real Erica Hahn; and it was one of the things she found so endearing about her. In that moment as Callie took in the intensity of her crystal blue eyes, she couldn't help feeling her own eyes welling with tears.

Erica watched as Callie quickly squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to hide her tears but was unsuccessful as a few managed to escape down her cheeks. Hating herself for the pain she'd caused her best friend she stepped closer and used the back of her knuckles to wipe the drops away from her soft skin. As Callie opened her eyes to meet hers again, Erica lifted her hand to brush a few stray hairs from Callie's forehead, raising her other hand to cup Callie's cheek as she placed a tender kiss on the cut she'd taken care of.

Callie instinctively closed her eyes as she felt the lingering pressure of Erica's soft lips against her skin and reached up to cover the hand Erica had on her face with her own.

Erica leaned back enough so that her eyes could find Callie's again, "I want to talk to you about what's going on Cal; I really do," She lifted her hand to look at her watch, "But it's 5.23am; I've been on for 58 hours, and I'm exhausted," Callie smiled and let out a small sigh, "You on the other hand have been knocked back by an explosion, seen Yang messed up and waited up to make sure she's alright, you must be dead on your feet; so unless you're secretly wonder-woman Torres, I suggest we get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow."

Callie laughed as Erica teased her, feeling the tension of the past two weeks leaving her body completely, and watched as Erica smiled back at her, raising her eyebrow to prompt her to answer, "Sounds like a very smart plan; you really must be the genius they say you are Dr Hahn," Callie wiggled her eyebrows as Erica broke out in laughter and knew that there were some moments that were worth waiting for.

------------------------

When Callie arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital, fully refreshed and caught up on much needed sleep, a good fifteen hours after she'd last been there; the first thing she wanted to do was go and see Cristina. After Erica had sutured her cut and promised to speak to her tomorrow, she'd walked Callie to the residents' locker room and given her hand a comforting squeeze before heading off to the attendings' own locker room to grab her stuff and head home. Callie had gotten changed and walked down the darkened hallway towards Cristina's room; glad to still see the glowing light shining beneath the door. Cristina had been awake when Callie knocked quietly and peered her head into the room; sitting propped up against cushions and staring straight ahead. Callie had gone into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing Cristina's eyes to her own. Callie had stayed and talked to her for over an hour with Cristina simply nodding as she sat and listened in silence; only speaking out when Callie was leaving to ask if she could bring her some clothes from their apartment.

Callie changed into her scrubs and headed to Cristina's room, knocking lightly on the open door before she entered, getting the attention of her roommate and Meredith, "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

Cristina shrugged, "I feel better, I want to get back to work," Callie saw Meredith shake her head and smile, "Did you bring me the crap I asked you for Torres or what?"

Callie sighed and held up the bag she'd filled with clothes and magazines to keep Cristina occupied, "Of course I did, wouldn't want to let my _friend_ suffer in that horrible hospital gown," she teased and Cristina scoffed.

"Just pass me the bag," Callie handed it over and gave her a big playful smile, "We are so _not_ friends Torres....but thanks for bringing me my crap."

Callie saw Meredith smirk and laughed, "No problem Yang; Just make sure you rest, we wouldn't want you overdoing yourself and having to stay in recovery any longer than necessary," Cristina shot her another unsatisfied look as she turned to leave; calling back over her shoulder, "I'll come check on you before I leave tonight."

------------------------

As Callie headed to do her patient rounds she'd heard her pager beep and as she unclipped it from her scrubs and lifted it to her eyes, she was pleased to see it was a message from Erica: "Lunch? Normal time, our table? E x" and she made sure she replied; trying not to sound to over the top happy about it.

When she finally had made it home in the early hours of the morning, she had showered, grabbed something to eat and then at long last settled down on the couch to grab some sleep; however Callie hadn't been able to get her mind to shut off and stop replaying the events that had happened between her and Erica over the last few hours. She knew Erica actually talking to her was a big step and she couldn't help the nervousness that settled into her stomach as she thought about what she'd say to her blonde headed friend when they next saw each other; what made it worse was that she had no idea what Erica was going to say to her.

When lunch time finally came around Callie nervously headed to the cafeteria and grabbed two trays, filling them with their normal salads and cups of coffee and headed over to their usual table to wait for Erica. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and tried once again to figure out what she was going to say; after all this was new to her and it was confusing in a really overwhelming, indescribable way. Callie took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in the chair, trying to relax her muscles; she knew she was attracted to Erica; she just needed to figure out when it first started.

_Callie sighed as she slumped down into the chair; making Erica turn away from her lunch and give her a concerned look, "You okay Torres?"_

_Callie lifted her hands and placed the brown envelope on the table, pushing it towards Erica to indicate what the problem was, "George gave me our divorce papers today."_

_Erica wiped her hands on her napkin and pulled the envelope into her hands; drawing out the stack of white paper; allowing her eyes to skim over it. Callie watched Erica's brow furrow as she read through her divorce papers, noting how her blue eyes narrowed in irritation. Erica finished reading and lowered the papers back onto the table, "I'm sorry Callie."_

_Callie gave her a sad smile, "I haven't been able to sign them yet. I know I should but I just never thought I'd be one of those people who got divorced," Erica was listening silently as Callie lifted her hand to wipe away the tears escaping from her eyes, "I just thought that when I got married that would be it, you know? I'd be set for the rest of my life because I'd found the person I was__** meant**__ to be with."_

_As Erica opened her mouth to reply Callie's eyes moved swiftly from hers and past her head; causing her to turn and see what had suddenly grabbed her friend's attention and immediately regretted it; George was sitting close with Izzie Stevens, as they looked at each other lovingly, laughing and giving out affectionate touches. Erica quickly turned back around and moved her chair so that she was blocking Callie's view of them._

_Callie couldn't help the way her chest still clenched as she watched them together; more tears spilling from her eyes. Erica blocked her vision and reached out to cover her hand, "Callie…"_

"_I know, I know, you must think I'm a pathetic weak loser, who's still in love with her scumbag husband that cheated on her for the hot stacked blonde model-"_

_Erica rubbed her thumb over her hand and passed her a spare napkin to wipe her eyes, "No, I was going to say that if that idiot couldn't be bothered to choose you, to put __**you**__ before his friends, then he __**never **__deserved to love you in the first place," Erica made sure her eyes were locked on Callie's as she spoke, wanting her to know she meant every word, "You __**deserve**__ more, and so you should let him go, so that you can find someone else; someone who is wiling to make __**you**__ their __**everything**__. O'Malley __**wasn't**__ the __**one**__ for you Cal, because true love is selfless; it takes an equal balance of 50-50 to work, and from what I can tell you were pulling all the weight in that relationship."_

_Callie sniffled as she wiped her eyes; giving Erica a genuine smile, "Can I borrow a pen?" Erica pulled a silver cased pen from her lab coat pocket and handed it to her; giving her an encouraging smile as she watched Callie sign her name on the divorce papers._

As Callie watched George leave the cafeteria laughing with Izzie she knew that Erica had been right that day, George hadn't been the one for her, and Izzie hadn't been the one for him; but maybe she should be thankful for their little affair because it reminded her that she was worth more, and she allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe, Erica might have known all along that she could be the one to prove to her what she had been missing.

------------------------

Callie Torres was normally a happy person, she took everything at face value and accepted that it was what it was; and she expected no more and no less. But there were sometimes when she _wanted_ more, and Erica arranging to meet her for lunch had been one of those times.

Callie had waited and waited for Erica to arrive, but as she watched the hands of the clock tick by, she realised that she'd been sitting on her own for nearly an hour, and she knew Erica wasn't going to come. She'd bitten her lip in annoyance and accidentally drawn blood as she shoved the untouched food into the trash and headed back to the surgical wing; if Erica Hahn didn't want to talk to her, then that was fine, she was done feeling guilty for ruining their friendship and she was sick of trying to fix it on her own.

Callie folded shut the chart she was writing in, placing it back in the rack as she leaned her elbows against the nurses' station, bringing her hands up to cup her face; lazily rubbing her tired eyes.

Erica pulled her polka-dot scrub cap from her head as she rounded the corner and spotted Callie leaning against counter; Erica reached her and leaned back against the desk, twiddling the cap in her hands, "Hey," Callie looked up at the sound of her voice, "I wanted to see-"

Callie's brow knitted as she turned to look at the cardio surgeon, and couldn't help the irritation creeping into her voice, "You didn't show up at lunch, and I haven't seen you all afternoon, so just save whatever you have to say; I get it alright? So just leave me alone and go away Erica," Callie turned her gaze away from her and picked up another chart from the rack.

Erica grabbed Callie's wrist and turned her back around so that she was facing her again, "Hey, I got stuck in an emergency surgery and I couldn't page you; I'm sorry I miss-"

Callie pulled her wrist free and angrily cut Erica off again, "Whatever _Dr Hahn_; you haven't even been able to _look_ at me in the last couple of weeks, I should have known your promise was empty and you wouldn't show," Callie couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up, there was something about Erica over these last two weeks that made her ache with hurt.

"Callie," Erica grabbed her wrist again and tugged Callie closer, "Shut up and let me talk would you?" Callie gritted her teeth to stop from pulling away again, "I _would_ have been there at lunch if it wasn't for that surgery, I've been there for the last five hours and I didn't have time to leave you a message; I'm sorry. But I just came over here to see if you wanted to come and grab a coffee with me now to make up for it. I _want_ to talk to you," Erica let her eyes bore into Callie's, "Please?"

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat as she relaxed her face and stared at Erica in surprise, "So you haven't gone back to avoiding me?"

"No, of course I haven't," Erica shook her head and looked a little hurt by Callie's assumptions, "Please come and have coffee with me Cal…I'll even pay," she added with a playful smile.

Callie smiled apologetically, before teasing the blonde back, "Will you buy me a pastry to make up for lunch too?"

Erica let out a laugh, "Yeah Torres I'll buy you a pastry; so will you _please_ come and grab a coffee with me?"

Callie nodded and smiled, "Yeah Erica, I'd love to come and have coffee with you."

They walked to the third floor coffee stand in silence, neither knowing where to start with this inevitable conversation. Erica ordered their coffees and handed over the money while Callie grabbed a pastry from the basket. Erica nodded her head to the railing that looked down on the level below and Callie led the way; leaning her elbow against it and accepting her coffee from Erica with her spare hand. They stood there drinking their coffees and looking over the railing for awhile, both daring glances at the other and getting caught out, causing them to laugh.

"This should be easier right?" Callie asked after she caught Erica looking at her for what seemed to be the tenth time.

Erica sighed and looked around, "Maybe it's because there's people around. I'd feel better if we could talk in private."

Callie glanced around and took in the busy hustle of the hospital, nodding in agreement, "You could come over to the apartment tonight; Yang's got to stay here for another week or so. We could grab a couple of bottles of wine, relax, and talk like we normally do?"

Erica saw Callie's cheeks flush slightly as she realized what her suggestion might lead to but Erica just gave her a smile, "That sounds like a plan. I'm off at 8pm, what time are you off?"

"I'm off at 9pm; I could give you the key if you wanted to let yourself in and wait?"

"Why don't I go home, shower and change, and grab the wine on my way over? That way we'll both be there at the same time," Erica gave her a small smile and Callie nodded in agreement, "You've got something," Erica pointed to her lips and when Callie's eyes widened in confusion, Erica reached out and brushed the stray piece of pastry from the top of her lip, "It's gone."

Callie smiled embarrassed at herself, and laughed timidly, "I should have a bib or something when I eat food, I'm always making a mess; it's humiliating."

Erica smiled and her blue eyes twinkled as they stared into Callie's, "I think it's cute," Callie raised an eyebrow and Erica looked away quickly; taking another sip of her coffee. Callie followed her example and took a sip of her own coffee, watching as the people below them continued with their busy lives; completely unaware of the stolen moment they'd just missed.

------------------------

Callie had just finished drying her hair when she heard the knock at the door; checking herself in the mirror one last time, she headed to the door and took in a deep breath, "Hey," Erica was standing nervously, holding a bottle of wine in each hand; not quite able to meet Callie's eyes.

Callie pulled the door back further and gestured for Erica to come in; pushing shut the door behind them and heading into the kitchen to grab the wine glasses, "I got a bottle of both because one's just never enough."

Callie laughed and placed the glasses on the counter; taking the bottle of wine Erica held out to her and poured them both a large glass, "You want to sit down?" Erica nodded and took a long drink of the luxurious red liquid, enjoying the way it ran down her throat; before she followed Callie to the couch.

Callie sat down so that she was angled enough to be able to see Erica's face as they talked, and as the blonde surgeon sat down on the couch with her she made sure to leave a good deal of space between them; which didn't go unnoticed. Callie let out a shaky breath as she tried to open her mouth to begin the conversation; after all starting it was the hardest part, "So…"

"I'm not gay if that's what you think!" Erica hadn't meant to blurt it out but she couldn't think of anything else to say; Callie laughed as she saw the intense look on Erica's face, which quickly changed to anger, "Don't laugh at me Callie."

Callie stopped laughing straight away, realizing it had clearly been the wrong thing to do, "I'm sorry," Callie shot Erica an apologetic smile and watched as Erica let out a shallow breath, "It's just that I've seen you dance with guys Erica, nothing about that suggested to me you were gay okay?"

Erica nodded, "Okay," and then took a good few sips of her wine, before turning to look back at Callie, "I spent all afternoon after I saw you thinking about what I should say when I got here, but the truth is I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to say to you Callie," She lifted a hand to her forehead and brushed aside some of her blonde locks.

"How do you think I feel? I've been trying to figure out what to say to you for the past two weeks. I keep having conversations with myself in my head about what I should say but it all seems so jumbled," Callie agreed.

Erica twisted in her seat so that she was angled to face Callie and let her eyes travel over her face, taking everything about her in; making Callie fidget uncomfortably, "You kissed me," Erica breathed when her eyes landed back on Callie's.

Callie nibbled her bottom lip as Erica's blue eyes searched hers, "Yeah…well you kissed me back."

"Yeah," Erica closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to steady her voice, "I wanted you to kiss me," She slowly lifted her eyes from the ground to meet delicious brown orbs.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her ears ringing from Erica's unexpected confession, "Well I wanted to kiss you too," Callie watched as a red blush travelled up Erica's neck and settled on the fair skin of her cheeks.

"But after Addison said…You're sleeping with Sloan," Erica cautiously accused, unable to keep her eyes on Callie's face, not wanting to see her reaction.

Callie leaned forward and placed her wine glass on the coffee table and then scooted closer to Erica, unwrapping her fingers from around her own glass and placed that on the table too; her hand covering Erica's to draw her attention, "I _was _sleeping with Mark; I was freaked out and Mark was just…convenient. But I stopped sleeping with him," Callie paused as she tried to find the right words, "Mark helped me realize that the reason I was sleeping with _him_ was because I was really thinking about _you_," Erica's eyes widened in disbelief and Callie gave her a smile, "I can't _stop_ thinking about you Erica."

Callie let her thumb trace lazy patterns over the soft skin of Erica's hand as she made her brave confession and looked away as Erica opened her mouth to reply, "I can't stop thinking about you either Cal," breathing out from her lips, making Callie's eyes instantly lock onto hers again, "I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty damn sure that I'm crazy about you," Callie let out a happy sigh and Erica smiled, "But knowing that really scares the shit out of me; I'm out of my depth here, I don't know what any of this means."

Callie saw Erica's eyes tear up; quickly turning her face away so that Callie wouldn't see, "I feel exactly the same as you Erica; trust me I'm terrified of having feelings for you," Callie lifted her hand to cup Erica's cheek and bring her face back to face her; giving her a reassuring smile, "But I'm even more terrified to _not_ have feelings for you…You make me happy."

Erica let out a laugh and smiled as Callie wiped away the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes, "You make me happy too; you really are amazing Torres."

Callie laughed, "Well I try to be," she lifted Erica's hands to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles, "I want to be with you Erica."

"I want to be with you too," Erica leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Callie's cheek and pulled back in time to see a blush appearing on her caramel skin, "What'd we do now?"

Callie thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I say we just do what we normally do except now we...be coupley."

Erica raised an eyebrow, "Be _coupley_? What the hell does that even mean?"

Callie laughed at the bemused look on Erica's face, "You know, like we could maybe go on a date, and do this," Callie let her fingers entwine with Erica's; loving the way their hands just seemed to fit together. Callie saw Erica smile and leaned her head slowly towards her, murmuring "And maybe we could," Erica instinctively moved forward; letting their lips lightly brush.

Callie closed her eyes as Erica leaned in to her and felt their lips brush; both jumping apart as a loud ringtone filled the silence. She grabbed her phone from the table and flicked it open, ending the noise and discovering who had interrupted them. Callie narrowed her eyes at the text; Yang was so going to pay for this tomorrow.

"Sorry, it was Cristina," Callie explained as she chucked the phone back onto the table and turned to see Erica standing.

"It's late, I should go," Erica stumbled, clearly nervous as she headed to the kitchen to retrieve her bag. Callie glanced at the clock, 2.30am, damn it was late and they were both on at 6am.

Callie followed Erica into the kitchen and held out her hand; Erica smiled and reached out to take it, letting Callie lead her to the door. Callie opened it but didn't let go of Erica's hand, "We're good right?"

"Yeah we're good," Erica smiled happily, "Really good," she leaned in and placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, pulling back and muttering, "See you at work," as she left.

Callie closed the door and turned to lean against it; shutting her eyes, revelling in the way the night had gone. If there was one reason Callie hated phones, it was because of their terrible timing, and if there was one reason why Erica hated Cristina, Callie was pretty sure this one would knock any surgical issues off the top spot; Yang was so going to pay the price for ruining the moment they'd both been waiting for the past two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Stolen Moments **

Change, is a common word that everyone knows.

People say it everyday without every really giving any thought to how significant that one word really is. Change can be a multitude of things to any number of people; each experiencing it in their own unique way.

Some people say change is a good thing; these people believe that whatever it is, or whatever happens because of it, happens for a reason. These people look forward to change and embrace the life altering roads it offers. These people don't worry about what change may bring because these people believe that change happens for the best.

And…

Some people say change is bad; these people believe that change alters their lives for the worse. These people fear change because it creates bumps in the path they've carefully laid for themselves; these people are terrified of change because they know that change adjusts everything they've ever known; taking away the comfortable routine they've become accustomed to.

But it really doesn't matter whether you think change is a good thing or a bad thing because change is something that can't be avoided, it happens to everyone and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

The only thing you can do about change is prepare yourself for it; sometimes change will take time and sometimes change happens in a moment and if you're someone who's prepared for change, it makes everything easier, despite what that change may be.

------------------------

Callie had walked the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital numerous times before; she knew where every room was located, she knew what people could be found where and she knew how to do her job successfully because of it. But as Callie folded up the sleeves on her lab coat she realised that everything she knew about working in the surgical wing of Seattle Grace Hospital had changed.

Erica Hahn was one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the world; she was professional, smart, independent and decisive about everything she did while she was at work. She kept her socializing with other colleagues to the minimum and _never_ became part of the gossip mill; and becoming friends with Callie Torres had changed that.

Callie stopped in front of the surgical board and let her eyes scan over it; taking in the names of the patients written there in the black marker and the surgeries they would have to either save or change their lives. She let her gaze linger on one of the surgeons scheduled to perform a surgery in the afternoon and lifted her fingers to lightly trace over the letters of Erica's name.

_Callie was thankful that her break had finally come around as she headed down the stairs; carelessly running a hand through her hair as she reached the bottom and walked down the hallway leading to the basement; letting her tears run freely._

_Lifting her hand to wipe the tears obscuring her vision, Callie stopped abruptly as she noticed a figure sitting on the ground; back resting against some old boxes. Blue eyes found their way to hers and Callie suddenly became aware of how pathetic she must look; her eyes were puffy and she was pretty sure her make up was running. Callie thought about turning around and leaving so that she wouldn't have to feel humiliated but stopped in mid twist as a raspy voice filled her ears._

"_Bad day?"_

_It was only simple, and Callie could have ignored it, but she'd heard the way Erica Hahn spoke to people; she normally had a hardened edge to her voice, but this time when it met her ears it was soft, gentle and inviting. Callie turned back around to look at her and noticed that she had a sincere look in her eyes as her mouth tugged upwards in a half smile. _

_Callie breathed out heavily and walked towards her; sliding down on the opposite wall to face her and watched as Erica reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue, leaning out to pass it over; her concerned blue eyes still trained on Callie's own. _

"_Horrible day," Callie replied as she took the tissue and dabbed her eyes. When she managed to clean herself up to a presentable level she looked back at her and smiled, "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Erica smiled and Callie couldn't help but notice how that one small expression made her look like a completely different person. Erica Hahn normally looked hardcore and fierce; but in that moment she seemed radiant; an innocence glowing from her skin, "You want to talk about it?" she offered unexpectedly._

_Callie smiled sadly, "I'm not normally someone who falls apart at work; but I just had to work on a case with my husband for the first time since I found out about his affair. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."_

_Erica gave her a slight nod of the head as she said this, indicating that she'd heard all about O'Malley and Stevens torrid affair, "You don't have to say sorry to me; I should be telling you that I'm sorry about your marriage," Callie gave her a small smile, "Thinking about having to work with someone after something like that is the reason why I don't mix my personal life with my professional; it's too complicated and messy." _

_Callie let out a laugh, "I think those are understatements," Erica smiled again, "I think I'm going to take a leaf out of your book from now on Dr Hahn; no more mixing my private and professional lives; it never works out."_

_Erica's pager beeped and she lifted it to her eyes; placing it back in her pocket she gave Callie a knowing smile and stood up, "It was nice to finally meet you properly Dr Torres."_

_Callie smiled back, "You too Dr Hahn."_

Callie breathed out as she remembered their first real conversation, and wondered how they'd both managed to be unprepared for the change that would lead them to become friends. They'd never discussed their plan to keep their professional and personal lives separate again and Callie suddenly wondered how Erica would adapt to the latest change taking place in their relationship.

------------------------

Callie thought about knocking as she reached the attending's locker room but decided against it at the last minute; not wanting to draw unwanted attention to her presence. Sighing Callie wrapped her hand around the door handle and turned it; slowly peering her head into the room.

Callie saw Erica standing in front of her locker and pushed the door open enough to let herself in; closing it quietly behind her, not wanting to make her jump. She stepped a few feet forward and stopped as a figure caught the corner of her eye.

Mark finished tying his shoe and stood up; watching as Callie's eyes darted from him to Erica and back again. A smarmy smirk gracing his lips, "I'll give you two a few minutes alone to get started," Callie cringed at his voice and Erica's gaze turned from her locker to face them, "and then I'll come back and join in."

Erica narrowed her eyes in disgust and scoffed; turning back to her locker and Callie shot Mark an evil look as he approached her; brushing past her and winking as he opened the door. Callie lifted her finger and beckoned him to lean in close to her; lowering her voice to whisper, "Don't bother coming back Mark, you _needed_ fantasies to get me off, and I'm not sure that you're tiny little brain could come up with one big enough to handle us both," with that Callie slammed the door shut.

The sound of the door shutting loudly made Erica turn back to look and Callie stepped towards her suddenly feeling shy, "Hey."

Erica reached into her locker and pulled out her white lab coat, stretching out an arm and pulling it on before following the process to tuck in her next arm; turning back to Callie and smiling, "Hey you."

Callie smiled back and closed the gap between them; stopping in front of her and lifting her arms to Erica's neck, using her fingers to straighten the collar on her lab coat, before running her fingertips down her arms and entwining their fingers. Erica smiled bashfully at her actions and Callie couldn't help but drop her gaze down to Erica's lush lips; tilting forward to remove the space between them.

Erica pulled back before Callie's lips met hers, "Not here; not while we're at work," she mumbled nervously pulling out of Callie's arms, turning back to her locker and reaching in to grab her stethoscope.

Callie stuffed her hands in to her pockets as she leaned against one of the lockers and watched Erica gather her stuff, "I'm sorry," Erica turned to look at her; giving her a small unsure smile, "You're right. We haven't talked about how to do this," she gestured between them, "at work yet. Why don't we talk about it later?"

"Good idea Torres," Erica retorted playfully, folding her arms across her chest.

Callie smirked, "Yeah, I'm just full of them," Erica raised a questioning eyebrow, "Want to grab lunch together later?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Callie walked backwards keeping her eyes on Erica's, "You sure you're actually going to be there this time Dr Hahn?"

Erica smirked and looked Callie up and down, "I'm sure I can manage that just for you Torres," and Callie felt a flush rise to her cheeks as blue eyes twinkled sexily.

------------------------

Callie pushed her way inside the crowded OR and found a place next to Meredith; leaning her back against the wall as the Chief cleared his voice, "I want you _all_ to take a good look around you," his loud voice demanding everyone's attention as he gestured around the sterile room of high tech equipment, "This operating room is used to save millions of lives every year. We provide them with the best surgeons and the best care possible," he turned slightly as Patricia handed him a piece of paper; taking it into his grasp and holding it up, "Yesterday I received the published list of the top hospitals in the United States and the areas in which they excel in. For the last ten years Seattle Grace has been in the top 3 and I am proud to report that we made it there again this year," Everyone in the room smiled and broke out into cheers.

"However, with that being said, being one of the top hospitals is only a standard we can keep if we continue to have good surgeons," he moves his eyes around the room; looking at members of the team, "And I know that we have the best in many areas...But we can't remain as the best unless we pass on our knowledge to those around us," he pauses and tilts his head upwards in a noble manner, "Seattle Grace is a _teaching_ hospital and it has been the _best_ teaching hospital for the past 5 years," he turns and accepts another list from Patricia, "This year we at Seattle Grace are ranked 4th; that means that _my_ surgical wing, and _my_ surgeons aren't providing the best level of _teaching_ that they can possibly give."

The Chief crushed the paper into his hands as anger broke into his voice, "This is unacceptable! I want _all_ of the attendings to ensure that they're still teaching and haven't become complacent," Callie followed his eyes as they went from Derek to Mark and lingered on Erica for a few seconds before continuing, "I want the residents to make sure that _their_ interns are being taught and not left to guess, while they hurry to take the best cases," his eyes moved from Bailey to Callie and over to Meredith and Co. "When this list is published again next year Seattle Grace had better be back in the top 3, do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "Yes Sir," was heard throughout the room before the Chief dismissed them and they dispersed in a hurry. Callie hung back as everyone left; her eyes catching a glimpse of Erica.

Erica smiled as she saw Callie and turned towards her; the Chief's voice stopping her from getting very far, "Dr Hahn a word."

Erica shot Callie a look indicating that she'd be a second and then turned towards him, "What can I do for you Richard?"

The Chief took a deep breath as he pondered his choice of words, "I've already told you once Erica but you don't seem to be grasping what I'm saying. _You_ need to be a better _teacher_," he paused and watched as the expression on her face changed, "I don't care how you do it but _teach_ Yang; she's got a natural flare for cardio and you know it," Erica bit her bottom lip in irritation, "Ask other members of staff for teaching tips, buy a book, or something, but just make sure you start to _teach _Erica; you're a gifted surgeon and I know that you can help shape the brilliant surgeons of the future," he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he moved past her to leave.

Callie moved from the spot she'd been standing and lifted her hand to Erica's back, "Erica, you'll be a great teacher, you just need to-"

Erica turned to face her, "Need to what Callie?"

"Be yourself," Callie smiled and gave Erica's shoulder a playful nudge with her own.

"I am being myself."

Callie let out a small laugh, "Okay well be less Dr Hahn and more Erica; the difference is…well it's noticeable and if you be the way you are with me, people will love you and be able to approach you more easily."

Erica huffed, "I'm approachable now!"

"No you're not," Callie laughed as the image of Erica yelling at Cristina came into her head, and Erica shot her an annoyed look, "Look you just need to relax, you get all tense when you don't and then you yell lots," Erica folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Just try and be _nice_ to them; they just want to learn."

"Fine I'll try and be _nice_," Erica replied in defeat, looking horrified at the word 'nice,' "But my attendings' were never _nice_ to me…made me work harder and I'm one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons there is; so I don't get the _nice_ thing."

Callie tucked a piece of Erica's hair behind her ear, "Just try it Hahn."

------------------------

Erica stared at the group of eager interns looking at her; waiting nervously for her to begin firing questions at any of them unexpectedly. The Torres "nice approach" was so not working for her. Every time one of the interns got something correct, Erica had given them praise and immediately felt sick; leaving her to yell abruptly at the next one in pure unadulterated frustration.

"Need a hand Dr Hahn?" Mark appeared at her side, smiled at the interns and then dropped his voice to speak to her.

Erica turned and narrowed her eyes at him, "Depends on where your hands will be Dr Sloan; can you keep them to yourself long enough?"

Mark smirked, "I can assure you that I have _very_ capable hands Dr Hahn," Erica rolled her eyes in repulsion causing him to smile smugly, "Look I'm a good teacher," Erica raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "You just need to find the balance between being in charge of them and relating to them."

"And how do I do that exactly wise one?"

Mark looked at the interns; who were chatting away to each other and turned back to Erica, "You need to be in control but not so much that they feel like they can't jump in and help. You need to let them try and figure it out for themselves and give you the answers," Erica listened as Mark lifted a hand to scratch his face, "Praise them if they're right, not in a friendly over the top way, but a way that lets them know that you're glad they're right but that you expect them to remember it from now on, and if they need help, give it to them, don't do it for them, direct them as you watch and give pointers," Mark gave her a smile, clearly pleased with himself.

"It's really _that_ simple?" Erica turned and watched the interns; looking down at them as if they were small children who needed monitoring.

"It's really that simple," Mark nodded his head as Erica's eyes found his, "Now say thank you."

Erica couldn't stop the small smile appearing on her face as Mark's eyes twinkled playfully; sarcasm dropping into her voice, "Thank you Dr Sloan."

"What for, the teaching tips or," Mark nodded his head towards the nurses' stations and Erica's gaze followed, "Her?"

Callie was leaning against the desk staring at them; her brown eyes watching every move Erica made as she pretended to fill in charts. Erica turned back to Mark and gave him a genuine smile, "Both," calling her interns to follow her and heading off down the corridor.

------------------------

Callie was glad that Erica had managed to keep her promise of meeting her for lunch. They'd both had busy mornings, and Callie knew that their afternoon would just as likely be as hectic and so any small amount of time they could grab together was valuable.

"Callie, you're doing it again," the sound of Erica's voice drew Callie's gaze from her lips and back to meet her blue eyes.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat; her cheeks suddenly feeling hot, "Doing what?"

Erica smiled at her, "Watching me. I saw you doing it earlier when I was talking to Sloan and you're doing it again now."

Callie's mouth opened as she watched Erica take another sip from her drink, "I can't help it; you're driving me crazy."

Erica placed her drink back on the table and turned to Callie giving her a questioning look, "I'm not doing anything."

Callie glanced around the cafeteria and then lowered her voice to make sure she wouldn't be heard, "You're nibbling your bottom lip and chewing on that damn straw…"

Erica smirked, leaning closer to her; dropping her voice to a husky whisper, "And that bothers you Torres?"

Callie breathed in deeply letting Erica's perfume fill her lungs like oxygen, as Erica pulled back and took another sip of her drink, keeping her eyes locked with Callie's as her teeth nipped at the straw, "You're going to have to kiss me soon Erica because I think I'll explode if you don't."

A pink blush appeared across Erica's cheeks instantly, "I'll keep that in mind," whispered as she gathered her stuff and headed back to work, throwing Callie a teasing smile over her shoulder.

------------------------

Erica had been called into an emergency surgery as she headed to the exit of the hospital with Callie; she'd given Callie a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to call her when she'd finished before heading back inside to save Mrs Jones' life.

As she headed back to the locker room to get changed, she noticed the door to one of the patient rooms was openly slightly, casting a white strip of light into the dark corridor.

"How's the recovery going Yang?" Erica asked as she leaned in the doorway; making Cristina look up from the book she was reading.

"It's going fine thank you Dr Hahn," Cristina pursed her lips and turned back to her book.

Erica caught a glimpse of the book's title and noticed that Cristina was reading up on cardio techniques; sighing she headed out of the room for a few minutes before returning and placing a banana, and suture kit on the table in front of her.

"Show me your running whip-stitch Yang," Cristina looked up from her book and stared at the equipment laid out on the table in front of her; glancing at Erica quickly before picking up the needle and beginning her work.

"Why are you doing this?" Cristina asked as she placed the last stitch along the surface of the banana and Erica lifted her eyes to look at her.

Erica took a deep breath and looked down at Cristina's stitches, noticing the flawlessness of them, "Because I haven't been doing a very good job and I need to learn how to teach," She leaned forward and picked up the banana, "Plus you and I both know that Burke's tremor and your natural ability has left you moulded into the shape of cardio," Erica gave Cristina a piercing look, "But Burke's gone and I'm the one who's going to be teaching you now, so you need to stop bringing him up every time I let you in on a surgery. Burke's a talented surgeon; but I'm better and I can make you better," Cristina nodded as she watched Erica look at the stitches closely, "Plus Callie's got this weird fondness for you, and I-"

Erica lifted her head realising she'd said too much, "Want to make her happy?" Cristina asked simply as she caught Erica's eyes. Erica's face immediately hardened and Cristina shrugged, "I saw you two kissing outside the hospital the night of cement boy," she confessed, giving Erica an almost smile, "Then Callie moped around for days afterwards; made me want to kick your ass," Erica let out a laugh and smiled slightly, "Don't tell Torres that though, I wouldn't want her to get that idea of us being friends in her head again."

Erica suddenly felt anxious and couldn't help the words rushing out of her mouth, "Have you told anyone about-"

"No I haven't," Cristina cut in, "Not even Meredith."

Erica let out a tense breath; her eyes holding Cristina's, "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Callie, she deserves better than Bambi, and for some strange reason she likes you....But if you hurt her again I will seriously kick your genius cardio ass," Cristina attempted to give her a glare but quickly stopped, hoping Erica wouldn't suddenly take back everything she'd said.

In that moment, Erica understood a little better why Callie liked Cristina and smiled back at her, "I should hope so Yang."

------------------------

Callie looked up at the clock, taking in the time before shutting her eyes again and resting her head back against the couch. She'd been checking her phone constantly since she'd arrived home, hoping to see a message from Erica but knowing there was no logical way she could have preformed the surgery already. Callie let her mind go heavy as she replayed the kiss she'd shared with Erica outside the hospital.

People always say that the first kiss is the one you have to wait for, and you do; you go through all the emotions of wondering what it'll be like, fantasizing about it when they're talking to you. That first kiss is always the passionate one, it's desperate with want and need for more of each other; the attraction you've been keeping at bay suddenly released. People tell you that the first kiss is the one to remember because it was worth the wait.

Callie groggily opened her eyes as she felt something brush against her legs, "Hey, what time is it?" she smiled as she saw Erica sitting on the coffee table watching her, the small space making their legs touch.

"It's 1am, I didn't mean to wake you," Erica passed Callie the key she'd been holding in her palm, "I let myself in," Callie took the key and gave her an amused expression, "It's Yang's, she gave it to me."

"Cristina lent you her key?"

"Yeah, we had a talk today and I told her I'm going to be the best damn cardio teacher she's ever had, and that includes that moron Preston Burke," Callie opened her mouth to respond but stopped as Erica's fingertips traces over her bottom lip; noticing the small cut there, "How'd you get this?"

"I was angry at you that day you didn't show up for lunch and I accidently bit my lip…in aggravation," Callie murmured, acutely aware that Erica's fingertip was still running lightly over the cut.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up," Erica let her eyes linger on Callie's as she lifted her hand away from Callie's lip to brush away a piece of raven hair that had fallen across her forehead; letting her fingertips continue to trace a pathway down Callie's jaw-line and back over her full luxurious lips, "You're so beautiful," humming from her lips.

Callie felt her breath catch; her eyes fluttering shut as Erica's fingertips travelled from her lips to cup her cheek; leaning in towards her, their lips brushing together slowly. Erica leisurely let her tongue sneak out to trace along the outline of Callie's bottom lip; feeling her mouth opening in response as their tongues came together effortlessly; their kiss languid and tender.

Erica lightly nipped at Callie's lip as she pulled back, resting their foreheads together to catch their breaths, "Am I forgiven?"

But no one ever warns you about the second kiss. They never tell you that it's harder to wait for than the first one because you've already felt their lips against yours, and that you'll spend hours over analyzing it, knowing the passion that came with the first and wanting nothing more than to have that frantic passion flowing through your body again.

Callie let her tongue dart out and lick at her lips, tasting the delicious flavour of Erica Hahn there, "God you can kiss," she opened her eyes in time to see a blush creep up Erica's neck and rest on her cheeks, "And you blush easily, I like it."

Erica smiled timidly, "You make me nervous."

Callie reached out and grabbed Erica's hands, tugging at them to get her to sit next to her on the couch, "I like knowing that I can make the so called ice-maiden nervous enough to blush," Erica laughed as Callie wrapped her arms around her; letting Erica's head rest against her shoulder.

"Yang knows about us," Erica titled her head to look up at Callie's eyes.

"How does she know that? And how do you know that she knows?"

"She told me earlier that she'd seen us kissing that night outside the hospital," Erica replied nonchalantly, laying her head back against Callie's shoulder.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Callie lifted her head from Erica's and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Grey," Callie was quiet for a minute, which caused Erica to sit up and look at her, "You're thinking about how I can be okay with Yang knowing but not okay with letting you kiss me at work, aren't you?"

Callie smiled, loving how Erica always seemed to know what was on her mind, "Yeah I was."

"Look, we're still trying to figure this out and I know what Seattle Grace is like with gossip and rumours. I just thought it'd be nice if we kept this to ourselves for a little while," Erica lifted Callie's hand to her lips and places a chaste kiss across her knuckles, "I'm a surgeon when I'm at work Cal, I'm not there to play romantic filled drama scenes, I'm there to save lives and I need to be able to think clearly to do that and touching you makes my head fuzzy. So can we please just act like we always do at work?"

Callie smiled, "I've been married to someone I worked with and I've been publicly known for sleeping with someone I worked with…I think it's a good idea for us to keep this to ourselves for awhile," Erica smiled back, feeling the tension leave her shoulders, "As long as you promise we can still eat lunch together and act normal, no disappearing on me."

"I promise," Erica leaned back and snuggled into Callie's embrace; letting Callie place a kiss across her forehead.

What Callie had realised in that moment, was that they never tell you that the second kiss is really the one worth the wait; it's the rational one, its calm and slower, you take your time to just simply feel and it's enough for you to want it to never end. The second kiss is the real kiss, it's the meaningful one that you get the time to take in and store away forever.

------------------------

Callie felt the change in her life at Seattle Grace Hospital as she walked towards the nurses' station chatting aimlessly with Erica; yesterday that change had been unsettling and unclear, but today that change was new and refreshing and she knew that it had happened for a reason, one which she welcomed with open arms.

"Wow they're nice," Callie stated to Olivia as she took in the expensive vase of colourful flowers.

"Actually, they're for you Dr Hahn," Erica looked up from the chart she'd been reading and looked at the flowers and then to Olivia, "A super hot blonde haired guy called Robert Fisher dropped them off for you earlier; he couldn't stay but he wanted me to make sure that I passed them along to you."

Erica's eyes widened; quickly pulling the card from the flowers and reading it, a red flush covering her pale skin, "Who's Robert Fisher?" Callie whispered as soon as Olivia had disappeared.

"No one important," Erica kept her eyes fixed on the card.

Callie felt her mouth tug upwards in amusement, "Erica, who is he?" she watched as Erica continued to stare at the card, not answering and did the only thing she could think of; reaching out Callie plucked the card out from her hand and lowered her eyes to read it, "The last two weeks have been amazing…Haven't seen you in a few days; I know you must be rushed off your feet at work…But I miss the way you feel in my arms. Rob xxx."

Erica watched in horror as Callie read out the card; the colour instantly draining from her face, leaving her white, "Callie-"

Callie lifted her head to look at her; her brow creased as her eyes glimmered with disgust and the urge to vomit rose to her throat, "You're sleeping with him?"

Erica knew it wasn't really a question, and reached out to grab her hand, "Callie don't-"

Callie snatched her arm away at once, feeling the emotion building behind her eyes; her voice wavering, "All I could think about for two weeks was _you_ and how much it _hurt_ that you were avoiding me and you were sleeping with some guy."

Erica opened her mouth to speak but her voice seemed to have vanished; doing the only thing she could think of she reached for Callie's hand again, "Don't," Callie stepped backwards avoiding Erica's grasp, "I can't believe…I have to go, I can't be around you at the moment," Callie averted her eyes from Erica's and let the card drop to the ground as she hurried away, hating how some changes came with their very own set of baggage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Stolen Moments **

Sometimes the people you least expect to hurt you do.

They might not mean to and it might not be intentional, but being hurt by someone you trust, it takes your breath away; making your chest ache as your heart beats helplessly against it; your mind shuts down and leaves you feeling numb. You swallow the lump that seems to be permanently lodged in your throat and hope that the sickness in the pit of your stomach won't rise.

People hurt people everyday, and we all know it, we've all been hurt by someone, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't still sting like a bitch when it happens.

Callie was thankful that she knew the insides of the hospital like the back of her hand; living in the basement had given her plenty of time to wander the halls and find newly discovered areas she never knew existed. After reading the card that came with those _hideous_ flowers, she had cancelled her surgery and headed back to the basement she had once called home.

Her eyes stung as she let the waterfall of tears escape down her cheeks; lifting her hand to wipe them away quickly, the sick feeling in her stomach leaving her nothing but angry.

Callie pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes; gritting her teeth as her mind carelessly taunted her with images of large rough hands skimming over Erica's milky white skin.

The sound of footsteps made her open her eyes and she saw Erica coming towards her; Callie pushed herself to her feet, keeping her eyes to the floor as she tried to push past her; Erica grabbing hold of her wrist and turning her to face her; their eyes meeting, "You get to be pissed at me, you get to be hurt and you even get to be angry; but you don't get to judge me Callie," her blue eyes were swimming with emotion as she spoke calmly, "You freaked out and slept with Sloan, and you avoided me after Addison came-"

Callie sneered and pulled her arm free; her voice rising, "That was _before_ we kissed! That was _before_ I'd figured out that I had feelings for you!"

"Well I was freaked out _after_ you kissed me Callie!" Erica's own voice rose as she began pacing up and down, "That's _why_ I slept with him! I didn't know how I was feeling about you then…I was confused and scared!"

Callie had turned her body away as Erica tried to reason, "And you think I wasn't confused and scared?!" she twisted round and gestured her arms wildly.

Erica's gaze was piercing directly into Callie's own and she took a deep breath before trying again, "You said that Mark helped you realize your feelings for me?"

"Yeah he did," Callie pursed her lips and shot her a filthy look.

"So wouldn't you still be sleeping with him now, if he hadn't said anything?" Erica asked calmly as she took a step towards Callie, her blue eyes softening as brown orbs looked back. Callie let Erica close the space between them, so that they were standing facing each other, but she couldn't speak, "Yes I slept with some guy…But sleeping with him didn't help…I couldn't stop thinking about _you_ Callie…You're _all_ I think about."

Callie wanted to believe her, but she needed to know, "If I'm all you think about, then why hadn't you broken it off with him? Why has he sent you flowers at work?"

Erica tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed, "I didn't realize he thought we were a thing…It was just sex. I told him I didn't do relationships."

Callie felt the oxygen leave her lungs as tears rose to the surface of her eyes instantaneously; pain causing her voice to crack, "You don't do relationships?"

Erica's eyes widened in regret, "Cal that's not what I-"

Callie shook her head and stepped away from her, "Then what are we even doing together Erica?" Callie saw Erica open her mouth to answer but decided to walk away; nothing she responded with could ever erase what she'd just said.

------------------------

Callie made sure she avoided Erica for the rest of the day, she had several surgeries to keep her mind busy and she knew that Erica was working late; she'd mentioned an extensive surgery she had scheduled for the evening as they had walked into work that morning.

Callie pulled her scrub cap off as she entered the resident's locker room; heading over to the mirror to pull out all of the clips holding up her hair. She ran her fingers through her dark tresses in an attempt to comb it into order; stopping as she saw Erica's reflection behind her, "So what are we doing together Erica?"

"Shh! There are people in here," Erica retorted in a hushed voice as Callie turned to face her.

"You really don't want to be with me, do you?" Callie responded dejectedly; her sad eyes holding Erica's; she averted her gaze and looked around the locker room, noticing a couple of residents at their lockers over the far side and knew they were the reason Erica was opening her mouth but failing to find her voice, "Forget it."

Callie pushed away from the sink and past Erica; hurrying out into the busy corridor, hoping she could get lost in the madness. She only managed to get a few steps away before she felt herself being dragged into an on-call room.

The intensity of the blue eyes staring at her made Callie's resistance weaken, "Erica…"

"No just listen, okay?" Callie nodded her head, "I _want_ to be with _you_ Cal," drawing out the words as she kept her eyes locked onto chocolate pools, "I _want_ to be with you in a bring my personal life to work, meet you in on-call rooms, wear a scrub cap covered with hearts and bones kind of way," Erica reached for her hand and gave her a smile, "But that _terrifies_ me more than anything, because you're so amazing and people are going to judge us," Callie threaded her fingers through Erica's and tugged her closer, "I'm _afraid_ that I'll freak out and mess this up," Erica studied Callie's face for a few seconds; looking for her reaction, "I _really_ want to be with you Cal. I just need to figure out how to be, and I really want to do that."

Callie saw Erica's eyes fill will tears, which suddenly spilled down her face. Callie pulled her into her arms; letting her hands run gently up and down her back soothingly, "Erica its okay. I'm sorry; I overreacted."

"No it's not okay," Erica pulled back so that she could find Callie's eyes again, "I _hurt _you and nothing about that is okay Callie," she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she ran over the thoughts running around in her mind, "Come to my place tonight; there's something I need to tell you that I think will help explain this better, please?"

Callie cupped Erica's cheeks and let the pad of her thumbs wipe away the fallen tears, "I'll be there, I promise."

------------------------

Erica rescheduled the surgery she had planned and met Callie promptly at 9pm in the hospital lobby; a worried expression covering her features and her shoulders slouched tensely. Callie had given her a small smile and lifted her hand to squeeze her shoulder, knowing that was all the comfort she could give Erica in their public location.

Callie had only ever been to Erica's apartment once; a last minute decision to go out dancing one night had led her to wait on Erica's ridiculously comfortable couch as the cardio goddess changed into something more suitable than scrubs.

Her apartment was incredibly neat, everything had its place and nothing was left lying around to suggest that it had been lived in. Despite the supreme order of Erica's apartment, nothing else suggest it was anything remotely like the professional front she wore to work. Every room was decorated to give off a homely feel, the kitchen was lined with pots and pans, the living room had a gorgeous fireplace with a marble mantle-piece; pictures, candles and other ornaments scattered preciously around and the softest carpet in the world; which made Callie want to pull off her shoes and let her toes curl against it. The bathroom was decorated with different coloured blue mosaic tiles, and sitting on the ledge next to the tub was a bright yellow rubber duck with a red heart painted on the left side of his chest, who not to mention had his very own little blue stethoscope; clearly a gift given as a joke but it made Callie smile every time she used Erica's bathroom. The only room she hadn't seen was Erica's bedroom; a thought which now made Callie blush fiercely and quickly dismiss from her one track brain; but if her bed was a comfortable as her couch Callie was pretty sure if she ever got invited into it she'd never leave.

Erica led her into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses, pouring them both a large glass before indicating to the couch. Callie settled into place and Erica placed her own glass on the table, "I'll be right back," muttered from her lips as she disappeared into her room, leaving Callie completely confused as to what she needed to tell her.

A few minutes later Erica reappeared, a large gray shoebox clutched in her hands, she placed it on the coffee table in front of Callie and sat down next to her on the couch, "What's that?" Callie asked as she stared at the box and then glanced at Erica, trying to figure out what was going on.

Instead of responding Erica leaned forward and pushed the lid off it, allowing Callie to see what was hidden inside. After taking a sip of her wine, Erica leaned forwards and picked something up; letting her eyes travel over it before turning it in her hands to pass to Callie, "When I said that I didn't do relationships, what I meant to say was that I haven't been in one since my divorce."

Callie took the photograph from her hands and looked down at the picture of a younger Erica wearing a white wedding dress; smiling brightly as a man dressed in a jet black tux with mousey brown hair lifted her in his arms and beamed at the camera, "You were married?" Callie couldn't keep the surprise from her voice as her eyes found Erica's, "I had no idea; you never said anything."

Erica shrugged and smiled sadly, "It's not something I tell people."

"What was his name?" Callie looked down at the photo again; studying every inch of the man Erica Hahn had once called her husband.

Erica took a long drink of her red wine, and let out a deep sigh, "His name was David Abbot."

Callie lifted her eyes back to Erica's, "Where did you meet him?"

"I was living in New York; I'd just finished med school and had been offered an internship at one of the hospitals. David was already a fourth year neurology resident when I met him. He was smart, funny, caring, and really sweet," Erica sipped at her wine and gave Callie a gentle look, "He was like the high school sweetheart that I never had; he was my first love. We got married after a year of dating; we didn't see the point in waiting when we were so madly in love," Callie watched as a sad expression crept onto Erica's face as the memory played out in her mind.

"What happened?" Callie let her finger trace the rim of her glass to keep her hands from reaching out and touching Erica; knowing that if she did the blonde may not be able to keep it together to share her past.

"We were happily married for three years, and David was the perfect husband; he understood that I worked long hours because he did too and he never talked down to me because I was an intern and still learning; he respected that I wanted to become a cardiothoracic surgeon and always gave me support," Erica drank down the last of the wine in her glass, "That was until I got offered a residency in Seattle at Seattle Presbyterian, and he got offered a fellowship in Denver…He told me that I was his wife and so I should give up my offer for him and go with him to Colorado. When I refused he got angry, I'd never seen him act like it before," Erica stood and headed into the kitchen; bringing back another bottle of wine and topping up her glass, taking another long sip before she continued, "And that's when it happened for the first time…" she averted Callie's gaze, so that her eyes wouldn't give away all the emotions she was remembering.

Callie studied the expression on Erica's face and felt completely unable to read it; she'd turned her eyes to focus on the coffee table and was clearly in deep thought, "What happened for the first time?" Callie scooted closer to Erica and placed her hand lightly on her knee, encouraging her to continue.

Erica let her eyes find Callie's as she felt the pressure of her grip against her knee; swallowing the lump in her throat; her voice coming just above a whisper, "He hit me..."

Callie felt her mouth drop open in shock as Erica's words rang in her ears, "Erica-"

Erica's eyes narrowed distressingly as the pain crept into her voice, "I remember the look in his eyes right before it happened; it was like he wasn't really seeing me, he told me I disgusted him…" she took in a deep breath; clearly trying to force the words to leave her mouth and Callie's hand covered hers instinctively; her thumb running across her soft skin, "Afterwards he was sorry; promised me it wouldn't happen again…But I'm a doctor, I see these types of cases all the time…I should have known then that he didn't mean it," Erica's voice cracked as a stream of tears escaped from her eyes; visibly embarrassed at the emotion taking over her she pulled her hand from Callie's grasp and moved away from the couch; turning her back to Callie.

Callie felt her chest constrict at the obvious pain Erica was in; her whole body ached and she felt her own eyes well with tears at the thought of some man laying a hand on the strong, confident women she'd grown to know over the last few months. Callie placed her glass on the table and pushed herself off the couch, moving behind Erica and wrapping her arms around her waist; her lips placing a lingering kiss on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Erica turned in Callie's arms and let her hold her close, feeling completely safe; Callie placed a kiss on her forehead and let her brown eyes lock with blue as she tried to convey what she seemed unable to say.

"He hit me a handful of times after that…Nothing too serious," Erica murmured as Callie rested their foreheads together and let her hands run lightly up and down her back; listening intently, "He was always careful to make sure he hit me in places that I could cover up, so that no one would see," Erica moved from Callie's arms and led her back to the couch, "That was until he told me he wanted me to stop working and have a baby; I of course stupidly said no and that time when he lashed out, it got worse…"

_Erica felt the left side of her face throb; her eye was swollen and blood was escaping from her nose. She wanted to lift her hand to hold her head; anything to try and ease the pain but knew that any sudden movement would cause her sore ribs to leave her short of breath._

_The curtain around the bed she'd been given slid open and his eyes found hers, "Jesus Erica, what the fuck happened?"_

_Erica diverted her eyes away; he was the only person she'd ever completely trusted and she knew she'd fall apart if she turned to see the concerned look on his face, "I was mugged," the lie David made her swear to tell fell from her lips before her mind could think of anything else._

_She felt the bed dip as he sat down; taking her hand in his and bit her lip in a desperate attempt to stop herself from crying, "Want me to call David?"_

"_No, He's on his way, I already called him," She tightened the grip she had on his hand; silently thanking him for making her feel the safeness she always did in his presence._

_The curtain opened again as an intern appeared, and he rose from the bed to accept her x-rays; stepping to the lighting screen he removed them from the brown cover and placed them on it to get a better look at her injuries, "Your nose is broken and you've got two broken ribs E," he turned back to face her muttering 'those bastards,' "I should clean your eye up, it probably hurts like hell, right?"_

_Erica opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she saw David enter the ER; panic creeping into her body like a chill. He looked around frantically trying to look for her and when his eyes met hers; she knew the act would begin, "Oh God honey what happened?!" he called out coming towards them._

_Erica watched him turn around at the sound of David's voice and watched as his eyes dropped from David's face to his hands; his knuckles were red and split and blood was running from some open cuts. He turned to look at her, then David and then back to her, "Erica?"_

_The green eyes that she's known for years were staring back at her intensely; and she knew she'd never be able to lie to him. Erica knew what he was asking and she nodded her head; wanting nothing more than for him to save her._

_Erica watched green eyes fill with tears and immediately felt guilty; he'd been her best friend from the age of nine and she'd never kept a single thing from him until now. He whipped his head back as David reached them, "Everything okay?"_

"_You son of a bitch!" Erica felt like her life was playing in slow motion as she watched his fist connect with David's face; knocking him to the ground. David stumbled to get his breath; grunting as he was kicked in the gut; knocking him to the floor again; a couple of doctors appeared from nowhere and looped their arms through her saviour to pull him away, "If you ever come near her again you worthless bastard; I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!"_

_After a few minutes he shrugged free from the tight grasps holding him back and moved back to the bed; cupping Erica's cheek gently and kissing her lightly on the forehead; repeatedly whispering, "You're safe now, I promise," as the doctors helped David off the floor and security escorted him away to a different room._

_Erica closed her eyes and tightened her hold on his back as he held her; thanking whatever had helped the fear leave her body long enough in that moment to escape the hellish life she'd been trapped in._

Callie had quietly listened to Erica relay the events of the fateful day she'd managed to escape from her bully of a husband; simply holding her in her arms and was filled with guilt as she remember her earlier accusations she'd thrown out about their relationship, "I'm sorry about the way I reacted to the flowers Erica."

Erica sat up and looked at Callie, "No, don't be. You were right to be mad; but I need you to understand that I really don't have any idea how to do this. I want to be with you more than _anything_ but I need us to take it slow Cal."

Callie sat up and reached for Erica's hands entwining their fingers, "I was rushing you before, I do that sometimes, I think I have life running on warp speed, and it doesn't work well…Look what happened when I got married to George a week after his Dad died; that was the world's worst thought out marriage," Erica smiled as she remembered Callie's wedding photographs from Vegas, "I want us to do things right Erica; I'm willing to go at any pace you want. I don't care if we're not out at work; I just want us to be together."

Erica smiled and let her eyes wander across Callie's face; drinking in everything that seemed to make her life so much better. Callie smirked sexily at her when their eyes met and Erica tugged at her hands; making Callie lean closer to her, "I really am sorry if I hurt you Cal."

Callie removed one of her hands from Erica's and lifted it to her neck; letting her fingers feather across her beautiful pale skin as she let their lips meet; her teeth running over Erica's bottom lip before her tongue followed and met Erica's in an unhurried kiss.

------------------------

Callie tapped on the door to get Cristina's attention, "Hey, mind if I come in?"

Cristina pushed herself into a higher sitting position and huffed, "Might as well come in since I can't leave; they're keeping me trapped in this hell hole of a crap room for another two weeks…With no surgeries to get my hands on, it sucks!"

Callie moved towards the bed and sat herself down into the chair, "I heard about that; but Bailey said you'd be fully recovered then and would be able to come back to work straight away, and that's good right?"

Cristina shot her a look of annoyance, "Depends if I'll actually be _allowed_ in on cardio now. What'd _you _think?"

"Is this your way of asking about me and Erica?" Callie raised a questioning eyebrow and crossed her legs, "She told me you saw us that night."

"I don't need to know anything about you and Hahn and your…_whatever_ it is. I just need to know if she'll let me in on surgeries."

Callie let out a laugh, "Of course you don't need to know, you don't share your thoughts and feelings," Cristina pursed her lips and nodded, "Erica's going to teach you, happy?"

"That's good then, because out of all of the residents here I _am_ cardio and I'm going to be so kick ass in surgery Hahn will wish she'd been teaching me sooner," Cristina smiled smugly.

Callie shook her head and reached into the bag she'd brought with her, "I knew you'd be stuck here for the next two weeks and I know that you're missing surgery and since I can't bring them in here for you to do I got you the next closest thing," setting the box down on the table in front of Cristina and smiling playfully.

Cristina looked down at the boxed game of 'Operation,' and then back at Callie; an amused sigh escaping from her lips, "You can't be serious?"

"Hey it's still about hand and eye coordination…But I can take it back if you don't want it," Callie reached for the box.

"No!" Cristina grabbed the box; making Callie smile and shake her head. She headed towards the door; turning back around when she heard Cristina's voice, "Thank you for the attempted surgery replacement."

Callie smiled again, "You're welcome. But I only did it because we're really _friends_," she teased and watched Cristina's forehead crease in revulsion.

"We're roommates but we're definitely _not_ friends Torres," Callie laughed and turned to leave, "Oh and Callie?"

Callie turned around to face her again, "What?"

"I'm happy for you and Hahn. You deserve better than George and well, you two are good together," Cristina gave a half smile and then averted her eyes.

"Wow, you talked girl," Callie teased.

Cristina narrowed her eyes as she turned back to her, "Yeah but it's only going to happen this one time, so don't get used to it Torres."

"I wouldn't dream of it _Yang_," Callie gave her another playful smile as she left the room; knowing that Cristina was in support of her relationship with Erica made her feel happy; it always helps when your _friends_ approve of your partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Stolen Moments **

Happiness comes in all shapes and forms in life.

It can be caused by an event, such as going to the beach on a glorious sunny day to work on your tan; it can be caused by on object, such as treating yourself to those new shoes you've been wanting for weeks; or it can be caused by people, spending time with friends and family.

Callie had spent two weeks avoiding Erica after Addison had made her comment about them being a couple; she'd spent two weeks after the kiss in the elevator sleeping with Mark; trying to forget all the feelings she was having for Erica; and she'd spent two weeks being completely miserable after finding the nerve to kiss Erica outside of the hospital.

But for the latest two weeks in her life Callie had been nothing but _happy_. It was a weird feeling at first, when she realized that just the simple act of being with Erica brought her nothing but happiness. Even at work where they would play the perfect performance of just friends, a simple lingering gaze and their usual lunch time meetings filled Callie with enough happiness that she could continue her normal work routine and not need another fix of Hahn-Induced-Happiness until they were in the safe confines of an apartment.

"Smiling that much should be illegal," Callie turned to face Cristina and watched as she shook her head in disgust.

"What?"

Cristina nodded her head in the direction of Erica standing talking to the family of a patient, "You're supposed to be helping me pack up my crap to take me home and you can't take your eyes off of your…_whatever_ long enough to actually help; you've got it bad Torres."

Callie laughed and lifted some of Cristina's folded clothes into the bag, "I'm helping; I promise you have all of my attention."

They packed in silence for a few minutes, making sure they had everything (including the game of 'Operation,' which had clearly been used more than admitted to by looking at the state of the box) before Cristina broke the stillness, "Are you and Hahn still keeping your _thing_ a secret?"

Callie looked up in surprise as she finished zipping up the bag, "I thought you didn't want to know about our _thing_, as you so delightfully called it?"

Cristina scoffed, "I don't," Callie raised an eyebrow and smirked; enjoying watching Cristina struggle with whatever 'girl talk' question she was trying to ask, "I just wanted to know if people know? Or whether I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut?"

Callie turned her head to look out in the hallway and noticed that Erica had returned to surgery, "We'd appreciate if you kept it to yourself for the time being. It's just so new to us we're still figuring it all out and-"

Cristina held up her hands, "Okay stop! I won't tell anyone, just stop sharing about your _thing_ with Hahn."

Callie sighed, "Thank you," Cristina nodded idly and picked up one of the bags, "Look I know that you banned Erica from the apartment but I'd really like it if you two could get on," Cristina gave her a look of disbelief, "I'd really be grateful if you'd lift the ban so that she can come over sometimes."

Cristina pursed her lips as she considered Callie's request, "She's still going to let me in on her surgeries now and actually teach me right?"

"How many times do we have to keep going over this?" Callie let out an irritated sigh but Cristina just stared at her; clearly waiting for an answer, "Fine. Yes, Erica promised me and you that she'd let you in on her surgeries and teach you, okay?"

Cristina reached for the bag in front of Callie but she wacked her hand away from it and lifted the strap to her own shoulder; her eyes widening as she waited for her response, "Look Torres you can have Hahn come over anytime you want as long as she teaches me," Callie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "But I have one rule."

Callie's expression turned to defeat, "She's going to teach you but I can't make her be nice to you if that's what you want."

Cristina's face scrunched up in horror, "No not that; I'd be freaked out if Hahn started being nice to me."

"Well what's the rule then?" Callie asked as her eyes met Cristina's.

Cristina stepped towards her and lowered her voice, "Do _not_ do the McNasty in _my_ bed or _my_ apartment, understand?"

Callie simply laughed and headed out of the room, Cristina following quickly behind her.

------------------------

Callie felt nervous as she waited for Erica to pick her up; the butterflies in her stomach were making her pace back and forth in anticipation. They'd been a happy new couple for two weeks but their busy schedules had prevented them from actually getting the time to go on a date.

So when Erica noticed that they were both off on Friday night, she'd shyly mentioned this sad little detail and suggested that they do something about it right away. Callie had grinned like a lovesick teenager as Erica stumbled over the words to ask her out on their first date; a simple meal in a small intimate restaurant.

When Callie had gotten home from her shift on Friday afternoon, she'd spent several hours rummaging through the boxes stacked up next to the couch where she kept her clothes; trying to find her favourite 'date' outfits.

_Callie looked up from the pile of clothes to see Cristina standing looking down at her, "Wow, and people say I'm messy," she looked around at the room covered in Callie's clothes, "But this is something else; what the hell are you doing Torres?"_

"_Shut up and help me," Callie stood up and grabbed Cristina's arm pulling her into the bedroom; where she'd laid out a selection of outfits, "I have a date with Erica later and I need to look hot, so help me pick one?"_

_Cristina pulled her arm from Callie's grip; wrinkling up her face in horror, "Eww! I am so __**not **__helping you get all dressed up; just so you can sex up Hahn…It's creepy."_

"_Please Cristina? I'm really nervous here; we haven't done the whole out on a date thing yet," Callie whined and pouted slightly, hoping it would work._

_Cristina took off her jacket and threw it onto the chair next to the bed, "The fact that you even asked me to help you do this shows how little you know about me," Callie let out and irritated sigh, "Things like this are the reason why we are __**not**__ friends."_

_Callie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she thought on a new game plan, "Hey Yang, remember how much you like doing cardio surgeries?"_

_Cristina gave her a look as if that question didn't even need to be asked, "Yeah."_

"_Well help me pick an outfit or I'll make sure Erica keeps you out of them for a month," Cristina's eyes narrowed and Callie smiled smugly; lifting two outfits from the bed and holding them out for Cristina to see, "Now which one is sexy but not over the top; the black dress or the red dress?"_

_Cristina glanced at both quickly, "The red dress," her tone was void of any emotion as she pointed at the dress Callie held in her right hand, "You better be good at doing the McNasty with Hahn, because if your date goes wrong tonight and she pulls me off the wicked surgery I'm in on tomorrow, I'm making you move out for real."_

_Callie felt heat rise to her cheeks and she turned away, "Tonight isn't about doing the 'McNasty,' It's about being coupley."_

_Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Coupley? What the hell does that even mean?"_

_Callie laughed, "You and Erica have way more in common than you think."_

"You've been pacing up and down for the last thirty minutes and now Hahn's actually at the door you space out?" Cristina was leaning against the doorway of her bedroom as Callie glanced up at surprise.

"What?"

"Hahn just knocked at the door, you need to let her in," Cristina pointed at the front door and then retreated back into her bedroom; shutting the door behind herself.

Callie let out a deep breath before she opened the door; revealing a very nervous looking Erica; dressed in a sexy black dress that hugged her in all the right places, "Wow," Callie couldn't help whispering as her eyes roamed over the blonde's body.

A red flush had appeared on Erica's cheeks as Callie's eyes met hers, "I was going to say that, you look incredible in red," Callie smirked sexily and Erica held out her hand, "Ready to go on our very first date Torres?"

Callie laughed and threaded their fingers together, "Of course," Erica smiled; her blue eyes twinkling, "Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"I hope not because I'm nervous too, but it's just us right? So let's just relax and enjoy it," Callie nodded her head and locked the door; letting Erica lead her to her car.

------------------------

They'd chosen a little place that served Chinese food; it only had a few tables and despite it being a Friday night, it was surprisingly quiet. They'd sat quietly for the first couple of minutes, both glancing at each and getting caught; leaving them in a fit of giggles at how childish they were being, before settling in to their usual comfortable relationship.

"Okay, tell me when you first thought I was attractive?" Callie grinned as she looked over her wine glass; finding gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

Erica laughed, "Cal as soon as I saw you I thought you were attractive; everyone thinks you're gorgeous, or hadn't you noticed?"

Callie blushed and sipped at her wine, "That's not what I meant. I meant when did you _know_ you were attracted to me?"

Erica leaned back and bit her lip; her eyes never leaving the chocolate pools she could easily fall into, "Do we have to do this? It's embarrassing."

Callie wiggled her eyebrows, "Who would have thought that Dr Hahn got embarrassed so easily," Erica laughed and rolled her eyes, "Come on Erica, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine."

Erica sighed in defeat and leaned forward to entwine her fingers with Callie's, "Remember how you forced me to go to sunrise yoga?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah."

_Erica reached a hand to her shoulder and adjusted the strap to her bag; a deep sigh escaping her lips as she followed Callie up the stairs to the locker room. Sunrise yoga, she'd learned, was all part of Callie Torres' new positive life activities and since they were friends, it was her duty to join in on this post-divorce Callie routine._

_Erica changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and shoved her bag into the locker next to Callie's; groaning in irritation as she failed to get the door to shut, "This is why I brought you to sunrise yoga," Callie nudged Erica out of the way and gave the locker door a good shove; getting it to close, and letting her eyes take in Erica's hunched shoulders, "You're so tense all the time," she lifted her hands to Erica's shoulders and let her fingers begin to work out the knots; Erica's eyes widening in surprise at this sudden contact, "You need to learn how to relax Hahn."_

_Erica watched Callie smile smugly as she worked out the tension in her shoulders; fighting the urge to close her eyes in satisfaction, "Yeah I guess I do."_

"_Good, now let's go do some yoga," Callie gave her another big grin as her hands slid from Erica's shoulders to her hands and dragged her towards the class. _

_An hour and a half of yoga later, Erica straightened up and used a finger to wipe the perspiration from her forehead, "I thought you said this was going to teach me to relax Torres?"_

_Callie rolled up her yoga mat and lifted her eyes to meet Erica's, "It __**is**__ relaxing," Erica shot her a look of disbelief, "Trust me, once you've had a good hot shower, your muscles are going to feel so loose you'll be thanking me for days."_

_Erica followed Callie back into the locker room and watched as she gripped up her hair; leaving the soft dark hairs at the nape of her neck exposed; the shimmering moisture caused by the workout leaving the hair to curl slightly. Blue eyes were frozen in place as Callie lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Erica was mesmerised by the luxurious caramel skin of her back that was covered by a sleek, sheen layer of sweat; her eyes followed as a couple of beads ran smoothly down the indent of her spine and in between the dimples at the base of her back; disappearing under the waist band of her sweat pants._

_Callie shimmied down her sweat pants and headed towards the showers; Erica's eyes drawn to the way her hips swayed. Callie turned to face her; lifting her hand behind her back, "You going to stand there all day or are you going to come shower Dr Hahn?" She disappeared around the corner as a bra landed on the floor; leaving Erica standing there with her mouth open. _

"I don't think you even realized just how sexy you were being," Erica let out a laugh at the memory and Callie blushed, "I knew after you sauntered off around the corner that I'd been watching you throughout the entire class; watching you undress was like that was an added bonus."

"That was ages ago Erica; you should have told me," Callie gave her a small smile.

"I knew I was attracted to you but I didn't know what it meant until _after_ you kissed me; I'd just put my perverted gawking down to you being a beautiful woman and me being curious about seeing other women's bodies," Callie laughed, "So when did you know you were attracted to me?"

"You remember when Addison came back to Seattle Grace?"

Erica shook her head, "How can I forget, the bitch freaked you out and you avoided me," she laughed as she remembered Callie's confession and the awkward laughter they'd shared at the dart board.

"Well a few days after I'd told you what she'd said, you asked me if I wanted to go out drinking and dancing at that new place that had opened up," Erica nodded her head, "Well lets just say I couldn't stop thinking about what Addison had said."

_Callie ordered another drink from the bartender and swallowed down the shot before turning in her stool to locate Erica in the crowd. Her eyes travelled over the groups of people before she settled on the flicker of golden hair. _

_Erica was dancing with a tall dark haired man; her hips were swinging to the rhythm of the music as her long golden tresses swung around her face. Callie reached into her purse for her phone and flipped it open; her fingers finding Addison's name. She thought about leaving her a bitchy voice mail, telling her exactly what she thought about her stupid observational comments. Callie glanced back towards Erica who had now allowed the guy to rest his hands on her hips as she continued to dance; and knew that leaving Addison an angry message would be pointless. Her red headed friend was wrong about so many things but as she let her eyes focus on Erica, Callie knew she'd been right this time._

_Since Addison had left Callie couldn't help noticing every little detail about Erica Hahn and it was driving her insane; she wasn't sure if it was because of what Addison had said about them or because it took Addison saying something to get her to actually notice what she'd been thinking the entire time. _

_Erica's long slender legs were moving gracefully on the dance floor and Callie couldn't stop thinking about how smooth they'd feel under her fingertips. Downing another shot to try and erase the thoughts in her head, she watched as the guy pulled Erica in towards him; her hands resting flat against his chest as he reached in to whisper in to her ear; Erica throwing her head back as a throaty laugh escaped from her mouth._

_Callie felt her chest tighten as the air left her lungs; she could hear her pulse throbbing in her ears as her body heated up with rage. Erica was never this relaxed with anyone and the laugh that had just left her lips was the one she reserved for when they spent late nights drinking and sharing stupid stories. Callie felt the urge to rush over to them and whisk Erica away from the dark haired predator; her phone vibrated in her hand drawing her attention away from them and she flipped it open to find a text from Addison._

'_Hey you! You disappeared on me that night at Joe's and I've been back in LA for a week without a word from you…If this is about what I said about you and Erica, I'm really sorry Cal, she just seemed to make you happy…I was probably reading to much into it. Please call me, Love Addie xxx'_

_Callie heard Erica laugh again and looked up to see her with her arms hanging loosely around the guy's neck; their faces inches apart. Addison had been right, Erica did make her happy but watching her with this guy now wasn't making her happy at all…It was making her damn right jealous._

"I was so damned pissed at you for letting him touch you like that, I thought I was going to scream; his nasty hands trailing all over your body," Callie let out an amused sigh.

Erica leaned in more over the table and smirked, "You being all jealous…That's definitely hot."

------------------------

Erica watched from the scrub room as Yang preformed her first solo valve replacement; the door slid open; the Chief appeared next to her and watched as Cristina closed up the guy's chest, "Two months of teaching and you just had Yang do her first solo surgery; I'm impressed Erica," Richard smiled as their eyes met and nodded his head in approval.

"Thank you Richard," Erica turned back and watched as Cristina looked up at the gallery; her group of friends cheering in support, "I hate to admit it but you were right about Yang, she's good. She's got a natural talent and picks up the techniques very quickly; she'll make an excellent cardiothoracic surgeon."

"I'm glad you realized that because you're a brilliant surgeon Erica, and now you're also a great teacher and that means that cardiothoracic's is going to be in safe hands for the future," Erica smiled at his compliment as he lifted his hand to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze before nodding his head again and leaving.

"Hey," Callie peered her head around the door and Erica smiled as their eyes met, "What'd the Chief say to you?

Erica watched as the patient was wheeled out of the OR; leaving no trace of the surgery that had taken place just moments before, "Yang's surgery went well," she turned and gave Callie a smile as she entered the room, "He praised my teaching improvement over the last couple of months."

"Wow, today's like doubly as special now," Erica raised a questioning eyebrow, "It's our two month anniversary," Callie whispered as a smile broke out on her face.

Erica looked around to make sure they were alone and pulled Callie into her arms, "We should celebrate then."

"Well Cristina told me she was going to Meredith's tonight, apparently they're celebrating how kick ass she is at cardio," Erica let out a laugh; her eyes rolling, "So we could order in at my place?"

"Sounds like the perfect idea," Erica leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips before pulling back and heading towards the door, "I'll be there at 8pm."

Callie let her eyes follow as Erica left and couldn't help the smile that lingered on her lips long after she'd disappeared from sight.

------------------------

Callie had ordered in and Erica had brought the wine, just as they always did for their favourite way to spend the evening together. After they'd finished the food they'd settled onto the couch to watch a movie; Callie leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Erica in between her legs, so that she could wrap her arms around her waist; both enjoying the simple act of cuddling.

Their heads turned towards the door as it opened and Cristina appeared; suddenly looking very uncomfortable, "You're home early," Callie called from the couch.

Cristina pulled off her jacket and moved towards them, "Mer got a call from McDreamy and went to get some McLovin'," she let her eyes glance at Erica and then back to Callie, "I'll just grab a beer and head to my room."

"You can stay and watch the movie with us if you want Yang," Cristina turned as Erica spoke to her and gave her an attempted smile, "It's your apartment after all."

"Yeah, come on Cristina, we can all bond and be girlie friends together," Callie teased.

Cristina scoffed, "No thanks lovebirds, I think I'll leave you to it," she grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to her room, "Oh and Torres?"

Callie turned her head to face her again, "Yeah?"

"Just remember rule number one," Cristina pulled a look of revulsion and Callie laughed as she heard the bedroom door shut.

Erica lilted her head back so that she could see Callie's eyes, "What's rule number one?"

Callie grinned, "It's nothing, just Yang talk," Erica gave a bemused smile and turned back to watch the film.

When the credits rolled Erica turned to look at Callie and saw her yawning; glancing at the clock she took in the time and pulled out of Callie's arms, "I should head home, it's late and you're tired."

Callie jumped up and grabbed Erica's hand as she headed to grab her coat; blurting, "Stay."

Erica raised her eyebrow; giving Callie a funny look, "What?"

"It's late and I know that you must be tired too, we've both had a busy day and you shouldn't drive when you're tired," Callie felt flushed as she rambled on; taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "So stay the night?"

Erica could hear the nervousness creeping in to Callie's voice and suddenly felt anxious, "I can't; you sleep on the couch Cal."

"It folds out," Callie entwined their fingers and tugged Erica closer.

"What about Yang?" Erica nodded her head towards the closed bedroom door, "I don't think she'd be happy to still find me here when she wakes up."

Callie smiled and pulled Erica's arms around her waist, "I don't care what Cristina thinks, I want you to be here; so spend the night Erica," Erica bit her bottom lip thinking over the situation, "_Please?_" Callie smirked sexily, "Just think, it's an extra eight hours with me."

Erica smiled; murmuring shyly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; I can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms Erica," blue eyes lit up as Callie blushed at her revelation.

Erica leaned in and let their lips meet; lightly running the tip of her tongue over Callie's full bottom lip before pulling back, "I don't have anything to sleep in."

Callie pulled out of Erica's arms and let her eyes travel up the length of her body, "That works for me," she teased; smiling smugly as she saw a blush creep over Erica's skin.

Callie headed towards her boxes and rifled through them; looking for something for Erica to wear; a pleased sigh escaped her mouth as she found what she was looking for, "Here," she held it out for Erica to take.

Erica took it from Callie's hand and lifted it up to look at it, "A hockey jersey?" Erica raised a questioning eyebrow as she looked at the white jersey with the cute penguin logo and Callie nodded, "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with a hockey jersey?" Callie asked doing her best fake hurt impression, "I love the Pittsburgh penguins" Erica shot her a look of disbelief before breaking out into a smile; shaking her head, "Plus it's baggy and really comfy."

Erica sighed, "Okay, okay, it's fine," She looked around at the small living room; unexpectedly feeling nervous again, "I just need to um…change into it."

Callie felt her eyes widen, "Of course, erm…we could just…erm…I could turn one way and you could…um…turn the other and change," If Erica had noticed the panic creeping into her voice she didn't say anything; she simply nodded and turned her back to her.

Callie let out a deep breath and turned away so that they'd be back to back and quickly changed into her old pair of gray sweats and a black wife-beater. She stood with her eyes focused on the wall in front of her until she heard Erica's voice, "You can turn around now; I'm changed."

Callie mumbled, "Me too," as she turned around and caught sight of Erica wearing her oversized jersey; the edge stopping just above her knees, "Wow," she felt her mouth drop open as her eyes drank in the view, "I think I could get used to you sleeping in my stuff," Erica averted her eyes; glancing at the floor shyly as the blush crept up her neck and settled on her face.

Callie pulled out the couch and unfolded the duvet; throwing a couple of pillows to the top end; looking up and across to let her brown eyes meet blue, "You okay on the right side, or do you want to swap?"

Erica nodded, "This side's fine," she swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared back at Callie; waiting for her to make the next move.

Callie saw the look of coyness on Erica's face and decided to be courageous. She took a step towards the couch and climbed onto it so that she was sitting up; pulling the covers up over her legs. Once she was comfy she turned to look back at Erica; who was still standing there obviously out of her depth; sensing this Callie reached across and pulled the duvet down on the empty side and tapped it with her hand as she gave Erica a playful smile, "You getting in or do you sleep standing up Dr Hahn?"

Erica let out an amused sigh and climbed in next to her, pulling the covers over herself; Callie gave her a reassuring smile as she stretched to turn out the light. Once they were in complete darkness Callie felt Erica lay down and surely followed. After a few minutes of lying completely still Callie let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you having second thoughts about this? Because I could leave…you know, if you wanted me too," Erica whispered into the dark stillness as she heard Callie's sigh.

"No, of course I'm not," Callie quickly reassured as she moved onto her side, "I just…"

Erica waited for Callie to continue and realized after a few minutes she wasn't going to, "Just what Cal?"

Callie felt frozen, she knew what she wanted to say, but her brain was failing to get the words to her mouth; leaving her completely silent. Erica was already feeling nervous and now with Callie's sudden lack of communication skills, she felt embarrassed. She sighed uneasily and threw the covers off herself as she sat up, "I should go, this is clearly making you…I should go."

Callie reached an arm around Erica's waist; stopping her from leaving the makeshift bed, "No don't go!" She pulled Erica back into the bed and threw the covers over them as she snuggled up to Erica's back; leaving her arm wrapped possessively around her waist, "I just…I wanted to hold you and I was feeling nervous," she nuzzled her face into the crook of Erica's neck, "I just want you in my arms, so you need to stay…I need you to stay."

Erica placed her arm over the arm Callie had around her waist; entwining their fingers, "Night babe," murmuring from her lips as she urged Callie even closer.

Callie placed a lazy kiss on Erica's shoulder; enjoying the way they'd gone from being nervous one moment and completely comfortable the next.

------------------------

Cristina opened her bedroom door quietly and looked straight ahead to the kitchen opposite, expecting to find Callie sitting drinking her coffee as she normally did each morning. Instead she found the kitchen was empty and the apartment was filled with the quiet hum of the refrigerator as she stepped into the living room. Cristina stopped in her tracks; noticing the sleeping forms on the pull out couch and took note that Callie was spooning Erica from behind; her face nestled into the crook of the blonde's neck and a idle arm enclosed around her waist; their fingers entwined.

Cristina watched them for a few seconds, letting herself think they were cute for an instant before mentally slapping herself; she tiptoed into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine and glanced at the clock. It was 6.15am and she knew Callie was normally up at 6.00am to be at work for 7.00am; sighing in irritation she poured three cups of coffee and headed towards the couch.

Unsure of how to wake her roommate she reached out and tapped Callie's shoulder; watching as brown eyes flickered open and steadied on her face, "It's 6.20am and you're not up," she whispered trying not to wake her cardio mentor.

Callie carefully removed her arm from Erica's waist and slipped out of bed; tiptoeing to the kitchen and taking the coffee Cristina offered, "Thanks," she took a long sip of her coffee, "I guess I forgot about setting my alarm."

Cristina nodded, "What's Hahn still doing here? I thought you agreed to rule number one."

Callie glanced at Erica and felt her face heat up, "She's…erm…the rule wasn't…we just slept, okay?"

Cristina raised an eyebrow as Callie stuttered out her sentence, "Oh," Cristina let out a laugh, "You two haven't-"

"We're not _friends _remember!" Callie whispered abruptly, "I'm not talking about my sex life with you."

Cristina smiled in amusement, "Rule number two; no sleepovers with Hahn unless you tell me about it before hand," she glanced at Erica, "It's creepy seeing her all unaware and harmless."

"I might be sleeping Yang but I'm never unaware," both women turned to see Erica sitting up staring icily at Cristina, "Or harmless for that matter; but if someone doesn't pass me that coffee soon I may become _harmful_."

Cristina's eyes widened at being caught out and Callie shuffled uncomfortably on the spot until blue eyes found hers and smiled; she grabbed the coffee from the side and handed it to her, "Morning," and leant down to place a delicate kiss on her lips.

Erica smiled, "Thank you for the coffee," she took the cup and sipped it, "Sleep alright?"

Callie grinned happily, "Best night sleep I've had in forever; I like having you all wrapped up in my arms."

"I'm leaving before I vomit," Cristina grabbed her jacket and headed out the door; neither brown eyes or blue looking away from each other to see her leave.

------------------------

Callie let her hand tangle in soft blonde hair as their kiss intensified; Erica was nipping at her bottom lip as her hands ran up and down Callie's taunt back. A throaty groan escaped from Callie's lips as Erica's teasing tongue traced the entrance to her mouth; letting her own rush out to join in the rhythm of their heated exchange.

Callie pulled her mouth away from Erica's lavish lips and trailed kisses up her jaw-line; her tongue tracing the edge of her ear before she nipped and sucked at the lobe. She felt Erica shiver in her arms as her hands trailed from her golden locks, over her shoulders and down her arms, before moving to waist. Callie felt the vibration of Erica's moan beneath her lips as she nipped and kissed at her neck; her hands running underneath her shirt to cup her full breasts.

Erica jumped away as the electric sensation ran through her body; her breathing heavy; she averted brown questioning eyes, "I have to go check on a patient."

Callie took in a couple of deep breaths letting her lungs fill with oxygen as she watched Erica hurry from the apartment; confusion as to what just happened rushing to her mind.

------------------------

Callie hadn't heard from Erica for the rest of that evening and she had managed to make if through her hectic morning without catching a glimpse of her; spotting Mark sitting alone in the cafeteria she threw her tray down onto the table and settled in the empty seat; leaning back to rub her hands over her eyes.

"Feeling tired Torres?" Mark grumbled as he took a bite out of his sandwich; taking in her weary form.

Callie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat forward, "What?"

"Well I'm thinking if Hahn's half as good in the bedroom as she is in the OR, then she'll be wearing you out pretty damn fast," Mark smirked as Callie's jaw tightened, "Tell me, are those long surgeon fingers of hers as skilled as they look?"

Callie picked up her apple and threw it; Mark tilted his head as the fruit flew past him, "Do you always have to be a sex crazed man whore?" she enquired in annoyance.

Mark studied the look on her face; her jaw was set in a way that told him she was gritting her teeth and her shoulders were slouched dejectedly, "You haven't slept together yet, have you?"

Callie narrowed her eyes, "That's none of your business Mark."

Mark's eyes twinkled as a mischievous grin graced his lips, "What's it been now; two and a bit months?" anger crept into Callie's expression; "Me and you never had any problems in that department; want me to come over and try and loosen you both up?"

"Fuck you," Callie spat; sliding back her chair.

Realizing that his teasing wasn't going down well he reached out and covered her hand, "I'm just joking with you. Don't be so damn sensitive Callie."

She sighed; "I'm sorry," Callie settled back into her seat and absently picked at her salad.

"Look I'm not trying to interfere here or overstep the boundary lines but you seem pretty frustrated," Callie glared at him; opening her mouth to respond, "I'm just saying that it's not like you to wait, it's just sex Callie, so you're both a little nervous this time…just power through it," Mark gave her a sincere smile and watched as her eyes brightened; his words obviously having some affect.

------------------------

Callie rounded the corner; a smile forming on her lips as she saw Erica talking to Cristina; their head bent over a chart. Determination settled over her body as she approached them; giving Cristina a smile as she walked past her, she grabbed Erica's arm and dragged her down the corridor; pushing her into the on-call room.

Shutting the door she turned towards Erica and captured her mouth in a forceful kiss; the grasp of surprise escaping the blonde's lips granting Callie's tongue access into her mouth. Her hands pulled at Erica's waist, clawing her closer as she bit at her bottom lip; her lips quickly trailing down her neck and settling to suck at her rapid pulse point, eliciting a guttural groan.

Erica forced her eyes open as Callie's hand pulled at the tie on her scrubs; moving her hands to Callie's forearms she gently pushed her backwards; holding her at arms length as their eyes met.

Callie let out a deep irritated sigh, "What's going on Erica?" blue eyes flickered with emotion but she didn't respond as her gaze dropped to the floor, "What happened last night?" Erica shuffled awkwardly, still unable to meet her eyes, "Do you even want me?" Callie breathed almost inaudibly.

Erica's eyes flicked instantly from the floor to meet pain browned orbs; her hands going out to grab caramel hands, "Of course I _want_ you Callie," she held their gaze intensely, "I want you more than anything."

"So what's the problem?!" Callie held up her hands in a questioning stance.

Erica lifted her own arms up; gesturing, "This is the problem…"

Callie took in her gesture between them; an angry scoff escaping her mouth at the thought of their relationship being the problem. She pushed past Erica and reached for the door handle; stopping as a pressure tightened around her wrist; turning her back around; expressively passionate blue eyes holding hers.

Erica cupped Callie's cheek with her spare hand, "I want _you _more than I've ever wanted anyone," she gave her a small smile, "But I don't want you for twenty minutes in the on-call room Callie," she stroked her thumb across her cheek bone, "_You_ deserve more than that, _we_ deserve more than that," she let her fingers loosen around Callie's wrist; threading their fingers together, "Believe me, when we do sleep together for the first time I want the whole night with you, because you mean _more_ to me than some twenty minute fuck in one of these dingy rooms," she repeated the gesture she'd done before, indicating the room, "So I can't, not now and definitely not in here," Callie regarded her carefully as Erica's expression softened, "When you and I do take that step and sleep together, it will be _more_ than just sex for me; the way I _feel_ about you Cal…" Erica paused, feeling flustered at the thought of unspoken words; hoping her eyes would convey everything she couldn't yet say; repeating, "It'll be _more _than just sex. So trust me when I tell you that I _want_ you. I just want you for endless hours; not minutes."

Callie's eyes glimmered with tears as an embarrassed laugh pushed past her lips; her head falling forwards to rest on Erica's shoulder; groaning, "You must think I'm some kind of on-call room slut."

Erica let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Callie's back, "No, I just think you're like a horny teenager Torres."

Callie lifted her head so that she could find Erica's eyes, "Well that's what happens when I'm around you," Erica smiled; leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be; it's all part of our journey together," Callie wrapped her arms loosely around Erica's neck; smiling happily at how understanding she was, "I'm sorry for hurrying away from you without a reason last night…I was nervous, you make me crazily nervous."

For a large part of her adult life, all Callie had ever really had time for were meetings in the on-call room, with Mark, and even when she was married to George; those quick moments were all she'd get. But knowing that Erica wanted more than just a stolen moment with her was enough to take her breath away and make her heart stop; then Callie knew that waiting for the _right_ moment was more important than having stolen ones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Stolen Moments**

Green eyes trailed around the surgical wing; taking in the busy hustle of its everyday life; doctors were filling out charts and talking to patients; nurses' were taking down orders and the waiting area was filled with anxious faces; desperate for news on their loved ones.

The bellowing voice of Richard Webber drew his attention, "It's always this hectic, I promise," he extended his hand and was returned with a warm smile, "I'm glad I could get you on board; after Addison's recommendation and reading your credentials, I knew you'd be the perfect man for the job."

"I'm looking forward to it," green eyes scanned the area again before returning with a smile, "From what I've heard Seattle Grace is renowned for its world class surgeons; I'm excited to be working with them."

The Chief spotted his attending's and nodded his head in their direction, "Let me introduce you to a couple of them before I show you around," he led the way to the nurses' station; getting Mark and Derek's attention, "Gentleman this is the surgeon I've been telling you about," they smiled and nodded their head in recognition, "This is Derek Shepherd he's our head of Neurosurgery," Derek extended his hand and muttered a greeting, "And this is Mark Sloan he's our head of Plastic Surgery."

Mark crossed his arms over his chest, "So you're the new Addison? Isn't it a bit of a wimpy job for a man to be a neo-natal specialist?"

Green eyes sparkled in amusement, "I don't think so Dr Sloan; helping a woman give birth is pretty damn special; and it takes a _real_ man to be able to act quickly if that new born needs medical care," Mark scowled angrily, "But you're a plastics man, you fix the things that people call flaws; so maybe you should just stick to that."

Derek chuckled at the comment and watched Mark storm off, "It was nice meeting you," he grabbed his chart and continued on his rounds.

The Chief smirked, "Well it seems like you'll be able to hold your own with our alpha male attending's," he turned to lead him down another corridor, "Oh and here comes our Orthopaedics resident," he called out to get Callie's attention and beckoned his finger indicating her presence was wanted.

Callie approached the Chief with a questioning expression and watched as he grabbed his ringing phone from his pocket; glancing at them both, "Excuse me, it's Adele," he walked away leaving them alone.

Callie turned to see green eyes fixed on her face; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips; feeling unsure of who he was she held out her hand, "Hey, I'm-"

"Callie Torres," he smiled brightly at her as her eyebrows rose in confusion, "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry-"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Callie shook her head apologetically, "No, I'm sorry."

He beamed a grin at her and she noticed his eyes gleamed genuinely, "I should have introduced myself first," he held out his hand, "I'm Troy Duggan; I'm the new OB/GYN and head of neo-natal surgery here at Seattle Grace," Callie smiled and shook his hand, "And I'm Erica's best friend."

"You're the guy who punched out her asshole husband!" Callie blurted excitedly causing him to laugh and nod his head.

"That's what she told you about me?" Callie nodded shyly and he broke out into a smile again, "Don't worry, Erica never tells people about me, I think she's worried what having a best friend will do to her hardcore image," Callie let out a laugh and gave him a warm knowing smile.

He turned his head and caught sight of the blonde he knew so well, "Speaking of the devil," he smiled at Callie and turned back towards Erica, "Hey Hahn!" Erica turned at the sound of her name being called and he held up his arms, "What you're to busy to return phone calls now?"

Callie watched Erica break out into the biggest smile and hurry towards them; Troy stepped forward; wrapping his arms around her as she launched into his embrace; lifting her off her feet briefly as he breathed her in. He held her hands as he pulled back to look at her, "You look more beautiful every time I see you E."

Erica's eyes sparkled happily as they smiled at each other, "What are you doing here?" the excitement in her tone making Callie smile.

Green eyes glimmered, "Well you suddenly stopped calling me every night and I got worried."

Erica frowned, "I'm so sorry! I meant to call, I just-"

"I'm joking E," he laughed and she swatted his arm playfully shaking her head, "But maybe if you _had_ returned my calls, you would know that I work here now."

Erica's mouth dropped open, "Really?"

"Yes really," Erica squealed happily and bounced on the spot before wrapping him in a tight hug again; Callie watched in amusement at this new animated Erica Hahn.

Erica turned and saw Callie smiling at them, "Hey Cal."

Callie returned the smile, "Well I've met your BFF and lets just say he brings out a different side to you," Erica blushed and Troy laughed.

"You mean she's normally all scowly and impatient?" Troy enquired playfully as he turned to Callie; who nodded.

"Stop talking about me when I'm standing right here; and I am _not_ scowly," Erica tried to give her Hahn stare which only caused them to laugh.

"No of course you're not E," Erica stuck out her tongue as Troy smirked teasingly. Callie opened her mouth to respond as her pager buzzed.

She unclipped it from her belt and lifted it to her face; giving them a knowing look, "I have to go. But it was really nice to meet you," she smiled sincerely before turning to Erica, "Drinks later?"

Erica nodded, "Sounds good."

Callie headed down the corridor and turned back to glance at them again; Troy had his arm wrapped around Erica's shoulder as she led him down the corridor and she could hear them laughing. Callie smiled to herself; already enjoying the effect Troy's presence had over the normally reserved Erica Hahn.

------------------------

"This is Joe's," Erica explained as they entered the familiar bar, "We come here after work a lot, because obviously it's right opposite _and _they have darts," Troy shook his head and smiled.

"Of course it has darts, you wouldn't be in here if it didn't, fancy a game?"

Erica smiled playfully, "Why? We both know I'll kick your ass," Troy held his hand up to his chest in mock hurt and smiled cheekily.

"Get your game on Hahn because I'm about to make you look really bad in front of Callie," he turned to Callie and smiled, "I can totally take her."

Callie laughed, "I don't know, I've never seen anyone throw darts quite like our Dr Hahn here; I've never beaten her."

He turned back to Erica, "You haven't let her win once? That's mean, even for you Erica," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

Callie was quickly becoming used to their teasing banter and it brought a smile to her face to see Erica so at ease with someone, "Why don't you two go and start the dart wars and I'll grab us a round from the bar?"

Troy gave her a smile and thanked her; pulling a twenty from his pocket, "Here, let me get them," Callie looked reluctantly at his outstretched hand but when the corner of his mouth tugged up playfully she reached out and took it; thanking him before heading to the bar.

Erica threaded her hand into his and let her small fingers entwine with his larger ones as she led him to the dart board; the smile never leaving her face as she enjoyed the comforting touch, "I'm really glad you're here Troy," she handed him a set of darts and smiled, "I've missed you like crazy."

"You know I've missed you too; I kept telling you that I was going to visit Seattle again as soon as I got the chance, and then Webber called me up and offered me the position and I just couldn't say no to the chance to come and bug you," Erica sighed happily as he smiled warmly; he looked over at the bar where Callie was chatting to the barman, "So the last time you called me you were in full freaking out mode because you'd kissed her in an elevator in front of some guy and she was avoiding you," he let his green eyes meet blue reading her reaction, "What's going on now?"

Erica watched as his eyes darted around her face and knew he already knew the answer; he could always read her easily, "She kind of kissed me back a few days later," she saw him smile and nod his head.

"Well that's what you wanted, right?" Erica looked over at Callie and felt her face heat up; turning back and looking at him shyly; worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "Don't look so embarrassed E," he smiled at her knowingly, "I already knew you were crazy about her, I could tell by the way you talked about her non stop," Erica laughed nervously and he nodded his head towards Callie, "You were right by the way, she's beautiful."

Blue eyes travelled to where Callie was standing; she was laughing at something Joe said and her face was lit up by her bright smile, "Yeah she is," she looked back at him and shrugged slightly, "We're together; but people at work don't know, so don't say anything."

"Don't say anything about what?" Callie asked handing them their drinks; her eyes questioning.

Erica smiled coyly at her and Troy smiled earnestly, "That you two are a couple."

Callie felt a blush rise to her face and cover her skin. This man had only just come into her life and he was undeniably important to Erica; he knew her and her past better than anyone, which meant that if she didn't come across well; she didn't know if he'd become very protective and advise Erica that their relationship wasn't a good idea, "Oh," she muttered nervously.

His green eyes met hers and she gave a small smile, "Relax Callie," he read her body language and took in the panic in her eyes, "I think it's really great; from what I've heard and seen so far you're amazing and you make Erica incredibly _goofy_ happy," Erica punched him playfully in the arm; he smiled at them, "Seriously I'm all for it; I'm really happy for you both."

Callie felt the tension leave her body as she took in his smile and turned to look at Erica who was looking equally flushed and cute as her blue eyes flickered lovingly.

The game of darts passed quickly as the three of them joked and Callie got to see them in playful competition as they teased each other in between throws; Erica winning by a small margin.

They settled around a table with their new round of drinks, "So how long have you two been all loved up?" Troy gave them a smile as he took as sip from his beer.

"It was our two month anniversary a couple of weeks ago," Callie smiled proudly as Erica looked at her affectionately.

"After Callie kissed me back, I had a gay panic attack," she gave Callie a sad smile and turned back to find green eyes, "But we figured it out and now we're just seeing where it leads us."

"Well I'm glad you figured it out; you're gorgeous together," he smiled warmly making them both blush.

"Where are you living?" Callie asked drinking down one of her shots.

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to live here yet, Webber's paying for me to stay at some hotel for a couple of weeks while I look…don't know if you know it," he pulled a card out of his pocket and slid it towards them, "The Archfield."

Callie nodded and Erica gave him a smile, "Well you know you can always come and stay in my spare room if you haven't found anywhere."

"Thanks," he lifted a hand to his mouth to stifle his yawn, "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel, I'm still jetlagged and I start work tomorrow, so I need to get some serious sleep."

Troy got up from the table and shuffled into his jacket; moving towards Erica and planting a kiss on her cheek, "I'll come and pick you up from the hotel and drive you to work in the morning," Erica gave him a smile as he thanked her.

He moved to Callie's side and planted a kiss on her cheek; pulling back to give her a smile, "I'm glad that I finally got to meet you Callie; I have a feeling we'll be friends in no time," Callie grinned back and watched him leave.

"So what do you think of him?" Erica asked nervously as brown eyes found their way back to her face.

"I love him," Callie responded sincerely, "He's really great," Erica smiled happily, "And he's absolutely gorgeous Erica," remembering his tall muscular frame; the charming smile; his cheeks shadowed by stubble and his short messy brown hair, "Those green eyes of his are spell binding…there's something so…"

"Sincere about them?" Erica filled in as Callie struggled to find the right word.

Callie smiled as she nodded her head, "Yeah, he has this presence that makes me feel like I already trust him," Erica nodded her head knowing exactly what Callie meant, "So how long have you two been friends? I've never seen you that comfortable with _anyone_; he obviously knows you well."

Erica let out an amused laugh, "You could say that," Callie smiled as blue eyes lit up as they remembered, "He moved to New York with his family when he was nine years old and I met him at school. I was a complete loner and he was the exciting new boy," Callie look sip of her drink as she listened, "The other children thought he was really cool and warned him not to sit with me in Science because I was a weirdo, but he just turned to them and told them he'd decide on his own who the losers were. Then he asked me if he could sit next to me and I said yeah," Callie smiled as she pictured them as little children, "After that he made the effort to sit with me in every subject; he told me if I was a loser he'd rather be a loser right along beside me than be friends with the others. We became friends quickly after that."

"How have you managed to stay friends all this time? I've never managed to stay friends with anyone from my childhood," Callie thought about her own childhood and remembered the private schools her parents had forced her to attend.

"We both wanted to be doctors; and we got into the same college. After that we went to medical school together; it wasn't until we got offered our residency's that we moved to different states, but even then we kept in constant contact by phone," Erica gave Callie a smile, "I don't know what I would have done without him; when my marriage to David broke down he was my rock; he was everything."

"Well I'm glad he's here Erica; he brings out this adorable side in you and makes you relax," Erica gave her a shy smile, "He stood up for you when the other kids called you a loner, he saved you from the bad guy and he's a neo-natal specialist; could he be any more of an all out friend to women if he tried?" Callie teased making Erica laugh.

------------------------

Erica rolled her head in a slow circle and felt the burning between her shoulder blades, the crackling in her neck a sure sign of the twelve hour surgery she'd just preformed; closing her eyes as she tried to ignore her aching body.

Callie had stayed long after her shift was over; she knew Erica was performing a long surgery on a patient she'd had for years and would probably feel the weight of it all when she'd finished operating. Opening the door to the attending's locker room she noticed Erica's hands rubbing over her face.

Callie moved into the room quietly and straddled the bench Erica was sitting on to face her; letting her arms wrap around the blonde's waist as she pulled her closer; their eyes meeting, "How was the surgery?"

Erica sighed as she felt Callie's arms around her and leaned forward to rest her tired head against Callie's warm shoulder, "It went okay," she felt hands running up and down her back, "I'm tired and stiff as hell though."

Callie let her hands move up to Erica's shoulder and pushed her upright, "Sit up," she gave her a smile as blue eyes filled with a questioning glimmer. She let her hands knead Erica's shoulders, her fingertips applying pressure to ease out some of her tension.

Erica's eyes closed in reflex as a murmur escaped her lips; enjoying the way Callie worked her shoulders loose, "You should have been a masseuse Cal."

Callie smiled as Erica's eyes opened sleepily and playful smile tugged at her lips, "Is that so?" she let her fingers travel up to the soft skin on Erica's neck and continued the massaging pressure she'd trailed from tense shoulders; working out the stiffness.

Erica lifted her hand to Callie's face and drew her in; smiling briefly at each other as their lips came together. Callie let her hands travel up into Erica's soft hair; holding her closer as a probing tongue slid into her mouth. Callie couldn't help the moan escaping against Erica's lips as the cardio goddess ran her hands lightly over her leg; her nails skimming against the fabric of her scrubs as they travelled back down her thigh; only to repeat the torturing process again.

Erica nipped at Callie's lip as she pulled back; giving her a smirk, "Thanks for the massage babe," Callie merely nodded as she tried to get her breathing back to normal; her heart was pounding and her skin was on fire.

She watched Erica move from the bench and change; grabbing her stuff from her locker; giving her a smile as she returned, "Ready to head home?"

"Definitely," she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear; giving Callie a smile, "You want to come over?"

Callie stood, "You bet."

------------------------

Callie made Erica follow her into the resident's locker room so she to could change before they left the hospital. As they headed out from the locker room and down the stairs to the lower level of the surgical wing they noticed Troy; his face focused as he read over a chart. Erica gave Callie a quick smile as they approached him; his green eyes glimmering happily as he glanced up at them.

"How was the first day Dr Duggan?" Erica asked playfully.

"It was good; great OR's, eager interns and arrogant resident's; just what I like," he smiled, "I had a Dr Lexie Grey with me today, she's a sweet girl," Callie nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you still doing here?" Erica glanced at her watch, "Didn't your shift end two hours ago?"

"I have a seventeen year old girl in labour; her parents didn't know anything about her being pregnant, apparently she'd kept it well hidden from them; they got really angry and left," he gave them a sad smile, "She's really nervous; so I promised her I'd stay with her."

Callie smiled warmly, "That's really nice of you; I hope her parents come back though."

He nodded, "Me too; she's going to need all the support she can get once she's given birth; she wants to keep the baby."

"I'm sure they'll come around, she's their daughter," Erica chipped in.

He smiled brightly, "You two headed out for the night I take it?"

"I just finished a major surgery, I need a _large_ glass of wine," Erica smirked as she started walking backwards, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Love to," he waved at them and turned back to his chart; looking back up as Callie's voice reached his ears.

"By the way, I love the scrub cap Troy; very cute," Callie teased; pointing at the cerulean cap on his head; covered with happy cartoon penguin families.

------------------------

They were standing in the kitchen of Erica's apartment; wine glasses in hand laughing as they made playful remarks at each other.

"You have to stop it," Erica whined as she placed her glass down on the counter and lifted her hand to her neck; rubbing out the tension, "I'm so stiff; it hurts when I laugh."

Callie gave a fake pout, "Aww poor baby," She moved behind Erica and lifted her hands to her shoulders; letting her fingers work out the tension just as she'd done earlier; dipping her head to graze her lips against the blonde's ear, "Feeling any better?" whispering huskily from her lips.

Erica quivered as Callie's warm breath reached her skin; her eyes closing in response. Callie trailed her lips from her ear and down the soft skin of her neck; placing gentle kisses as her fingers continued working out the pressure in Erica's shoulders. She felt Erica pull away from her long enough to turn in her arms.

Erica smiled at her and lifted her hands to her waist; drawing them closer as she covered Callie's mouth with her own; dragging her teeth against her full bottom lip and nipping at it before letting the tip of her tongue trace the outline soothingly. Callie opened her mouth and let their tongues come together in a heated kiss; her fingertips sliding from Erica's shoulders, tracing lightly over her skin to play with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

Needing to breathe Erica pulled back; Callie slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes to find normally sky blue eyes darkened with desire and affection. A shaky smile was tugging at Erica's kiss bruised lips as her eyes held Callie's intense gaze; her brown pools flickering with uncertainty. Erica let her fingers trace a pattern against Callie's hip as she dropped her eyes to her lush lips and back again causing Callie to swallow as deep blue eyes swam with emotion; answering the question she hadn't spoken.

They leaned in gradually, the tips of their noses brushing against each other briefly as their lips met again; taking their time to place languid lingering kisses. Callie slid her hands up Erica's neck and let her fingers tangle in silky blonde curls as Erica's fingers found their way beneath the material of her top; her nails skimming over the newly discovered skin at her lower back; making Callie gasp in surprise against her mouth.

Erica took advantage of Callie's shock by sliding her tongue back into the warmness of mouth; her hands continuing their exploration up her back. A moan pushed past Callie's lips as Erica moved from her mouth and began trailing kisses along her jaw-line; the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of her ear before sucking and nipping at her lobe.

Erica's hands travelled down Callie's back; as she placed opened mouth kisses along her neck; sucking at the skin as her lips came across her rapid pulse. Callie groaned as Erica's fingers returned to the hem of her top, raising it excruciatingly slowly as her teeth nipped the delicate skin.

Callie tugged at Erica's hair, drawing her back to her mouth for a feverish kiss. Erica's knuckles brushed against her sides as she continued to lift up her top; they broke apart as Erica coaxed Callie to raise her arms; pulling the top over her head and discarding it on the floor.

Blue eyes met brown; holding them for a moment before roaming over her face and down to her chest, taking in the heated flush that coloured her skin. Erica involuntarily licked her lips as she lifted her hand to cup Callie's cheek; her eyes expressing everything she wanted to say. She let her fingertips trace down her neck to her shoulder; running them along the length of the lace covered bra strap, holding Callie's piercing gaze as her fingers returned up alongside the strip to her shoulder, slowly guiding the strap down her arm; Callie felt her breath catch as Erica dipped her head to her neck; grazing her lips against her skin as her tongue trailed a path down to her exposed shoulder.

Her other hand travelled smoothly up Callie's back; letting her fingers fumble with the clasp of her bra. Callie whimpered as Erica's fingers ran between her shoulder blades; coming to rest on her shoulder; her left hand pushing the remaining bra strap down her arm, letting it fall to the ground.

Erica lifted her head; allowing her eyes to drink in Callie's bare chest; her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath; her mocha nipples standing taut. Callie's eyes found hers, giving her a shy smile and she lifted her own hands to the blonde's shirt; her fingers trembling as she worked open each button.

Undoing the final button Callie lifted her eyes back to Erica's; the shirt hanging open to reveal a lacy red bra. Sensing Callie's hesitation Erica lifted her hands to her waist; pulling her closer; Callie moaned as her nipples came into contact with the fabric of Erica's shirt.

Erica groaned as Callie eagerly pushed the shirt off her shoulders; her nails raking against the skin of her arms as the shirt dropped to the floor. Callie's fingers hurrying up her back to skilfully release the clasp of her bra; allowing it to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Pale skin collided with caramel skin as their breasts touched; causing them both to cry out in satisfaction. Callie captured Erica's luxurious lips between her own as her fingertips trailed up Erica's sides; her touch light and tentative. Her hands moved to cup her breasts; her thumbs running across sensitive pink nipples; Erica bit down on Callie's lip as the wave of pleasure travelled to her core.

Erica pulled out of Callie's arms; causing a flash of confusion to rush to chocolate eyes, "Bedroom," murmured from her lips as she grabbed Callie's hand leading her quickly down the hallway to her room.

Once they made it into them room Erica pulled Callie to her; her mouth immediately kissing and licking a trial down her neck; her hand coming up to work on the button on her jeans. Her teeth nipped lightly at the skin on Callie's chest as she managed to undo it; causing the raven haired beauty to let out a husky moan.

Erica kissed down the swell of Callie's breast; her tongue tracing around her dark nipple but never quite touching it. Callie tangled her hand in Erica's hair as she breathed out her name; encouraging the cardio goddess to run her tongue over her sensitive bud; Erica continued to lick and blow over her heated skin as she took Callie's hardened nipple into her warm mouth; biting at it gently with her teeth.

Callie threw back her head as Erica's gifted mouth moved to her other nipple; moaning out her name. She pushed down the zipper on Callie's jeans; kissing down her stomach and dropping to her knees; looking up to find desired filled eyes as she shimmied the jeans down over Callie's sexy curvaceous hips; Callie gripped Erica's shoulders to support herself as she lifted out each leg; leaving her in nothing but hot pink coloured lacy panties.

"C'mere," Callie murmured; clawing at Erica's shoulders; drawing her back into her arms and kissing along her jaw; stopping to whisper into her ear, "You need to loose the slacks Dr Hahn."

Callie's hands travelled down Erica's chest; rolling her pointed nipple between her thumb and finger as her other hand fumbled to release the button on her slacks; her lips hungrily attacking the smooth skin of Erica's neck; making the blonde gasp in delight.

Callie reclaimed Erica's mouth, their tongues sliding together readily. She felt Callie's hands pushing down her slacks; letting them drop to her ankles as she stepped out of them, walking Callie back towards her bed. Feeling the resistance against the back of her legs Callie let Erica carefully sit her on the edge of the bed; using her hands and the strength of her feet to push herself further up the bed as Erica crawled over her; their mouths never breaking contact.

Callie lifted her hands to Erica's waist tightening her grip and rolled them over so that she was hovering above her. Heavy lidded blue eyes fluttered open to find brown eyes smiling back at her; a throaty groan escaping her lips as a lean thigh pressed against her centre. Callie licked her way down Erica's neck and chest; sucking a rose coloured nipple into her mouth as she kneaded her other breast; making Erica whimper and arch into her touch.

Feeling more confident Callie repeated her actions on the other breast as her fingers skimmed lower; the muscles in Erica's stomach twitching in anticipation. Callie lazily trailed her tongue down between the valley of Erica's breasts continuing along her abdomen; dipping her tongue into her navel as she ran hands over the milky flesh of Erica's thighs; grasping the edge of her panties and sliding them down her long legs to remove them swiftly.

Callie lowered her mouth; hovering over blonde's quivering centre as her eyes looked over Erica's body; taking in the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the way she had a hand clenched around a fistful of the sheets. Letting her own eyes close, Callie breathed in deeply; savouring the scent that was purely Erica Hahn before running the tip of her tongue along her heated slit; her tongue flicking playfully over her throbbing bundle of nerves; making Erica's hips rise as her hand went straight to Callie's hair; her fingers weaving through her long dark tresses, holding her against her core.

Callie continued running her tongue over Erica's clitoris; her fingers circling around her entrance teasingly; loving the way the blonde moaned out her name.

"Callie..." whimpered from her lips as she rolled her hips, begging Callie to stop teasing her; _needing_ more.

Callie moaned against Erica's centre as the blonde let out a husky growl; letting her long fingers slide into her. Her tongue continued tracing Erica's clit as she steadily pumped her fingers inside her; curling them as she pressed deeper, searching for _that_ spot to send her over the edge. Feeling Erica's walls tighten around her fingers she sucked her hardened nub into her mouth; grazing her teeth against it. Callie could hear Erica's breathing becoming ragged and knew she was close; slowing her fingers to an almost torturous pace she pressed further curling her fingers one last time; making Erica's back arch off the bed, her body stiffening as her orgasm rippled through her; Callie's name rushing hoarsely from her lips.

Callie waited until Erica had rode out the last waves of pleasure before sliding up her body; placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw; making eyelids flutter open, revealing hazy blue eyes. Callie leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her swollen lips; making Erica smile. Loving the way a red flush had spread over her chest and cheeks.

Erica watched as Callie lifted her fingers to her mouth and caught her wrist; bringing them to her lips, her tongue running out over each digit before sucking them into her mouth completely; her eyes closed shut as she hummed out a noise of delight. Callie felt her eyes widen as she watched Erica taste herself, a moan escaping her lips as blue eyes opened to hold hers; a sexy smirk tugging at her lips.

Erica dragged her nails down Callie's taut back; enjoying the way her muscles shivered under her fingertips and lifted her head to meet Callie's in a frenzied kiss. Her hands running over Callie's ass; pulling them together as tight as possible as she rolled Callie so that she was on her back.

Erica kissed along Callie's jaw and up to suck at the sweet spot below her ear; nipping the soft skin with her teeth; getting rewarded with a breathy groan. Her hands travelled over every part of Callie's body that she could reach; taking her time to slowly trail her fingertips over lush caramel skin, wanting to savour every inch of her.

Her lips travelled down Callie's neck continuing their journey down to her luxurious full breasts; taking a nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth and tongue. Callie whimpered as Erica kissed and bit lightly along her ribs, down her stomach and circled her navel with her tongue as her skilled hands discarded her panties.

Feeling Erica spreading her legs wider as she moved lower, Callie grabbed a fistful of her soft blonde curls; tugging to make blue eyes meet hers, "I want you up here; I want to be able to see you when you make me come."

Erica moaned at Callie's raspy request and slid back up her body; their gaze holding as she lifted her hand to brush a piece of hair away from Callie's face. Erica lowered her mouth to capture Callie's lips; their tongues coming together in a languid dance. Erica trailed one hand down Callie's arm, grabbing her wrist and pinning it above her head; stretching out her hand so that their fingers were laced together. Her other hand moved between their bodies; skimming her nails around Callie's nipple and pinching it before letting her fingertips continue their path down her abdomen; stopping as her fingers reached her centre.

Callie hooked her leg around Erica's waist as she felt her skilled surgeon fingers glide through her wet slit; avoiding her throbbing clit. Callie gritted her teeth; holding back a growl of sweet frustration as Erica continued to tease her; her fingers touching everywhere except where she needed her too. Callie weaved her hand into Erica's hair and brought their lips crashing together; biting down hard on the blonde's lip; making her groan against her mouth.

Erica dipped her fingers into Callie's entrance and withdrew them quickly; making Callie whimper in protest. Erica gave Callie a wicked grin before letting her fingers enter her fully. Brown eyes rolled back in her head as she felt long fingers filling her completely; moaning as they dove deeper with each thrust.

Erica kissed her slowly as she kept up her steady pace; lifting her head when she felt Callie's muscles starting to clamp down on her fingers. She tightened her grip on Callie's hand; giving it an encouraging squeeze. Callie's eyes fluttered open, finding Erica holding her gaze intensely. The muscles low in her stomach began to quiver and she knew she was on the brink of letting go. Erica watched intently as Callie struggled to keep her eyes open; her mouth was half-open as she whimpered out breathy moans. Callie's fingers dug painfully into her back as she curled her fingers; brown eyes instantly shutting as she sent her over the edge.

Erica gave Callie a final lingering kiss before moving to lie next to her; pulling her into a close embrace; a sheen layer of sweat covered their bodies. Callie opened her eyes to find Erica's studying her face and gave her a smile; tilting her head forward to rest the foreheads together, their noses brushing in an Eskimo kiss as their lips whispered together in a languorous passion filled kiss.

There are some moments in life when time seems to stand completely still; you get caught up in it as you willingly loose yourself; your mind free of making any decisions as instinct guides you blindly; knowing without doubt that _that_ moment felt entirely _right_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Stolen Moments**

In life communication is key; without it we'd be lost; lonely in a silent crowd.

We express ourselves through what we say; the words we speak and the tone we speak them in all indicate exactly what we're feeling in that moment. There's nothing better then hearing yourself speak the words you mean and watching the reaction they cause.

Callie blinked open her eyes, the bright morning light burning her vision; causing her to quickly close them again. The room was completely still in silence; except for the sound of gentle even breathing. Callie opened her eyes again, blinking rapidly to adjust to the brightness of the room; her eyes finally focusing on Erica's face. Her eyes were closed and her soft pink lips were parted slightly; making Callie smile.

Their faces were inches apart and Callie could feel Erica's warm breath puffing against her face. Her head was cushioned on top of Erica's arm; and her leg was lazily slung over her waist; their chests touching as she held her as close as possible. Erica had her arm over her body, lazily resting on her hip; Callie's arm covering the arm Erica had around her; her fingers curled around her forearm.

Callie watched Erica for a few moments, taking in every each of her beautifully relaxed face; letting her nails lightly skim up and down her forearm. Sleepy blue eyes fluttered open, immediately locking onto brown.

Callie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips; pulling back and smiling at her, "Morning."

Erica rubbed her thumb over Callie's hip bone; a smile gracing her lips, "Morning to you too," she raised an eyebrow, "Have you been watching me sleep Torres?"

Callie grinned, "Of course not Dr Hahn, I was merely admiring how beautiful you look when you're relaxed," Callie lifted her fingers to trace over her lips, "You have the sexiest bottom lip ever; it's got the cutest little indent under it. I can't stop thinking about it; it drives me crazy."

Erica smiled warmly and lifted her hand to curl around Callie's wrist; sliding her grasp up her hand; bringing each fingertip to her lips and placing a kiss before moving her lips to kiss her palm, "Everything about you makes me crazy Cal; I can't get enough of you."

"Is that so?" Callie teased.

"I guarantee it," Erica leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her mouth, "Especially your cute," she raised her hand to Callie's face, "Little…Button…Nose," letting her finger tap the tip of her nose as she murmured out each word.

Callie laughed, "You can't be serious; my nose? You've seen me naked and you like my nose best?"

Erica chuckled; smirking playfully, "I said I couldn't get enough of your cute little nose, not that I liked it best," her gaze dropped down between them and then back up; a mischievous twinkle appearing in her eyes, "Now _those_ might be my favourite," her hand moved to cup Callie's breast; her thumb instantly running over her nipple.

Callie moaned; her hand tangling in Erica's hair as she brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. She slid her hand down to Erica's shoulder and rolled her against the bed; immediately straddling her hips. Erica let Callie draw her into a sitting position; her lips hungrily attacking the caramel skin of her neck; moving down to take a hardened nipple into her mouth. Callie let out a husky groan as she felt Erica's teeth nip at her sensitive bud; her fingers weaving back into her blonde hair and pulling her back to her mouth; their tongues joining together.

Erica pulled back, needing air; her eyes opening to catch a glimpse at the clock on the wall behind Callie's head, "Shit! It's 10.30am, we're late for work!"

Callie turned to look at the clock, "Fuck! I had a surgery at 9.00am," Erica groaned in irritation and flopped back against the bed; her hands rubbing over her face, "So much for hot morning after sex."

------------------------

Callie stood at the sink in the scrub room; scrubbing in for the surgery she'd managed to reschedule. She turned as she heard the door open and Mark settled in at the skink next to her; grabbing a scrubbing kit for his own hands, "I heard someone arrived four hours late for work this morning and missed a bunch of surgeries; any idea why Dr Torres?"

Callie rolled her eyes as Mark's eyes glimmered teasingly, "I just overslept; I've been working lots lately; my body was tired," Callie gave him a smile as a questioning expression covered his face, "What?"

Mark studied her for a minute and then laughed, "You _finally_ got laid."

"What? No I…I was…just tired," Callie mumbled.

"You suck at lying," he smirked smugly, "It's written all over your face Callie," a blush rose to her cheeks and he laughed again, "So Hahn _is_ as skilled as she looks in the OR," he shook his head, "I really need to get the nurses back on my side, I could do with some wild sex; clearly it's working for you and Hahn."

Callie turned and looked at him, "It was _more_ than wild sex…It was…" she trailed off realizing she was about to discuss last night, "The nurses? What happened to your new leaf?"

"Well since I've had this new leaf, things in the sex department have taken a dry spell," he glanced at her, "The last time I had sex was with you and _even_ _then_ your mind was off in dirty Erica Hahn thoughts."

Callie let out a laugh, "Sorry Mark, I couldn't help it; she's just hotter than you and her skills outside the OR are more impressive than you could ever imagine in your little fantasies."

Mark smirked, "Think she'd be up for that threesome?"

"Not a chance Sloan," Callie shook her head, "Erica's all _mine_ and I'm not sharing so back off and find your own woman."

"You've become all girlie since you've turned gay with Hahn; I hope you know that?" He shot her a playful look and headed into the OR.

------------------------

Callie smiled as she approached the nurses' desk; Erica was handing a chart to Cristina and giving her orders, "Hey."

Cristina turned, "Hey Torres," her eyes skimmed over her face, "Eww, gross! You've done the McNasty."

Callie looked past Cristina; shooting Erica a panicked look, "You told her?"

Erica raised an eyebrow, "No she didn't," Cristina looked between the two of them, "It's just written all over _your_ face."

Callie groaned, "I wish people would stop saying that!"

Erica laughed and shook her head, "Way to be reserved at work Cal," her pager buzzed, "I've got to go, consult needed," she turned to Cristina, "I'll see you in OR 2 this afternoon Yang," Cristina nodded and Erica turned back to Callie; teasing her, "Try not to let the whole hospital know."

Callie let her eyes follow after her down the hall; a throat clearing cough drawing back her attention; Cristina was staring at her smirking, "What? I didn't break rule number one."

"Dude…" she shook her head, "You've got it so bad for McBrilliant; it'd be sweet if it didn't make you act like a pathetic lovesick teenager around her."

Callie raised her eyebrow, "McBrilliant? What happened to you hating her?"

"She teaches me now, and she's a good teacher; she's better than Burke and I get to do solo surgeries which is…amazing, well brilliant actually…so that makes her McBrilliant," Callie smiled in amusement and Cristina pulled a face, "But that doesn't mean I like her or anything; she's still Hahn."

Callie was about to reply as a hand touched her shoulder; making her turn to see that charming smile, "Hey Troy."

"Hey Cal," he held up a chart, "I've got a 23 year old patient who's eight months pregnant; she fell down some stairs and seems to have a few fractures that need looking at, so can I borrow you when you've got a few minutes?"

Callie nodded, "I've got one last patient to see and then I'll be right there."

"Thanks," he gave her a smile and noticed Cristina standing there, "Hey," he stretched out his hand, "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Troy Duggan the new neo-natal surgeon."

Cristina shook his hand, "Cristina Yang; first year resident."

"Cristina's my roommate," Callie explained as Troy's eyes met hers.

"Ah well then it's really nice to meet you Dr Yang," he smiled brightly; making his green eyes glimmer, "You should come and have a drink with us at Joe's sometime."

Cristina nodded, "Sure," her gaze glanced to the hand he had curled around the chart and then back to his face giving him a smile. She watched as he patted Callie on the shoulder and headed off down the corridor.

Callie smirked, her eyebrows rising in question as she caught Cristina's eyes, "See something you like there Yang?"

"He's gorgeous," Cristina admitted, "But it looks like he's married," Callie looked confused, "He was wearing a wedding ring," she shrugged, "How'd you seem to know him though?"

Callie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I met him yesterday; he's Erica's best friend," she laughed as Cristina's mouth dropped open.

"She can't be friends with him; he seems nice and she's so…Hahn like."

"Erica's friends with me and I'm nice too," Cristina shot her a look of disbelief, "And she's not always 'Hahn like.'"

Cristina raised an eyebrow, "She's only un Hahn like around you because you make her all mushy and human and gross. He on the other hand seemed normal, like he'd have better judgement," Callie rolled her eyes, "What's his wife like?"

"I have no idea, I didn't realize he was married," Callie answered honestly.

"You should ask him about it and if he's getting divorced let me know," Cristina grabbed her chart and headed off to sort out her patient.

------------------------

Callie sat propped up against the pillows in Erica's bed; watching as the blonde appeared from the shower; rubbing a towel through her wet hair, "Hey Erica, can I ask you something?"

Erica pulled on Callie's hockey jersey and climbed up onto the bed; settling next to her, "Of course," she ran her fingers through her hair and gave Callie a smile.

"I saw Troy at work earlier when I was with Cristina and," Callie bit her lip trying to pick her words carefully, not wanting to seem to nosey, "Well she noticed he was wearing a wedding ring…So is he married?"

Erica pursed her lips together, "He was."

"Divorced?"

"No," Erica shook her head and gave Callie a sad smile, "He's a widower."

Callie felt her mouth drop open, "Oh…I'm sorry," she studied the gloomy expression in Erica's eyes and laced their fingers together; "I didn't mean to pry."

Erica shook her head, "It's okay, you're not prying baby. I should have told you in the first place," she shrugged, "I don't think he's ever had the heart to take it off."

"Did you know his wife well?"

"You know that we went to the same college," Callie nodded, "Well Troy was helping me move into my dorm and my roommate Ana was there unpacking her stuff too. So naturally I introduced him to her," Erica smiled at the memory, "This weird intensity flickered through his eyes as she spoke to him; for the rest of that day he couldn't take his eyes off her, he even watched her as she left to go and get more boxes from her car," Erica lifted her hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Callie's ear "When she was out of sight he turned to me and told me that he was going to marry her; he said she was the love of his life. I laughed and told him he was crazy; that he didn't even know her. But Troy was right; they fell madly in love and got married the year we graduated."

Erica got off the bed and headed to her wardrobe, pulling out a photo album and flicking through it until she came across the one she was looking for; passing it to Callie. Brown eyes scanned over the picture; Troy was standing with his arms wrapped possessively around the waist of a dark haired woman in a wedding dress; his head was resting on her shoulder as they both smiled happily at the camera, "She's beautiful," Callie murmured taking in Ana's dark soulful eyes.

"Yeah she really was beautiful and charming and lovely; she didn't deserve to die young," Erica gave her a small smile again.

"Can I ask what happened?" Callie whispered; her eyes finding Erica's.

Erica nodded and settled back down on the bed, "I lived with them for a few months after I got divorced from David and I knew that they were moving to San Francisco because Troy had been offered his residency there; but I was scared to take the residency offer I had at Seattle Presbyterian, but Ana convince me that I was stronger than I thought; she told me to take it and give it a try and if I didn't like it she'd send Troy to come and get me and I could live with them."

"But things went well for you in Seattle. You didn't go to San Francisco, did you?" Callie asked in curiosity.

"Things went great at Seattle Presbyterian; I got back on my own two feet and worked really hard. I spoke to them everyday and stayed with them for the holidays; one Christmas they told me that Ana was pregnant; I'd never seen Troy so ecstatic," Erica pursed her lips together.

"He's a dad?" Callie was shocked.

Erica shook her head, "I'd left my phone switched off one night; I'd been promoted to Chief resident and I was having drinks with some friends," Erica smiled sadly, feeling her eyes welling with tears, "I should have left it on," Callie lifted her hand to Erica's cheek and brushed away the stray tear that had managed to escape her eyes, "Troy had left me a panicked voice mail; he said that Ana had been in a bad car accident and that she was in a critical state; that he really needed me there. I tried ringing him back but I couldn't get hold of him; I was so worried that in the end I headed to the airport and took the first flight out there," Erica took a deep breathe, "By the time I arrived at the hospital Ana had died; she'd been eight months pregnant at the time of the accident," Callie's eyes widened as Erica's voice cracked, "The neo-natal surgeons had tried their best to save the baby but the damage was to severe," Erica swallowed the lump in her throat, "Troy lost his wife and his baby daughter that day."

Callie pulled Erica in to her arms; her chest aching as she thought of the pain Troy must have suffered, "I'm so sorry," she ran her hands up and down her back; trying to soothe her.

"I'd never seen him so broken," Erica whispered as she pulled back; her eyes finding Callie's, "He never speaks about Ana now; it hurts him to much to remember. She's been dead for eight years," Callie studied Erica's face; Troy's warm green eyes flashing in her mind.

"Is that why he's a neo-natal surgeon?" Callie remembered him standing in his penguin scrub cap; his eyes full of concern for the young seventeen year old girl in labour; finding it hard to envision the constant pain he must be in.

Erica nodded, "After she died he switched his speciality from orthopaedics to neo-natal."

"He was ortho like me?" Callie asked in surprise, the 'carpenter' option of surgery was never popular; everyone thought there were more important areas to study in.

"Yeah he was, but he'd watched the surgeons working on Ana and the baby; he told me they did everything they could, that he'd never seen someone work that hard at saving a life, and that he wanted to do the same; he wanted to keep trying until there really wasn't anything else left to give; then he switched to neo-natal and I know he makes sure he doesn't stop until he's done everything possible; it's his way of dealing with Ana's death and missing his chance to be a father."

Callie nodded her head and made a mental note to tell Cristina that Troy was strictly off limits; the guy had dealt with enough, and the last thing he needed was some emotionally crippled woman hitting on him.

------------------------

Erica pushed back her chair and began picking up their dishes, stacking them together and placing them in the sink. Callie smiled at her and took another sip of her wine; continuing to chat to Troy. Erica returned to the table and pulled Troy into a hug as he stood up, "Thanks for the flowers Troy; they're beautiful."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead as he pulled back to give her a smile, "You invited me over and cooked an amazing meal, so they're the least I could do," he moved around the table and planted a kiss on Callie's cheek, "I should head back to my own apartment now and leave you two alone."

"You don't have to go, it's still early," Callie flashed him a smile.

He pulled on his jacket and smiled at them both, "Thanks but I'm going to go; I told Cristina I'd meet her for a drink at Joe's."

Erica frowned, "Do you have to be friends with Yang? She's insufferable."

"I forgot that you don't play well with others E," Troy teased and she narrowed her eyes in response making him laugh; he headed to the door, turning around to face them as he pulled it open, "Happy three month anniversary ladies; enjoy the rest of your night."

Once he was gone Callie reached out and grabbed Erica's hand, leading her to the couch, "I can't believe we've been together for three whole months," she smiled proudly.

"Me either," Erica smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on her mouth, "I've never been happier then when I am with you Cal."

Callie smiled brightly, "Look I know we haven't really talked about this yet, but I _really_ love being with you and you know that I'm _absolutely_ crazy about you and well…" Erica raised a questioning eyebrow, "Mark knows, Cristina knows and Troy knows and they're all _happy_ for us…well Mark's supportive because he thinks we're going to have a threesome with him, and Cristina's as happy as she can be for anyone; she even called you McBrilliant and Troy's really _truly_ happy for us…which is great because we work with them and-"

"Babe, you're babbling," Erica cut in, "What are you trying to tell me here?"

Callie took a deep breath, "I want people to know Erica; I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I want people to know that we're together; that we're crazy about each other and that well…you're all _mine_."

"Wait you think because Sloan the man whore and Yang the emotional cripple know about us that we should tell _everyone_ at work, that we should…come out at work?!" Erica stood up and paced around; feeling blind panic entering her body.

Callie jumped up and grabbed Erica's arm holding her still, "No, I'm saying that if they can be _happy_ for _us_ there's _no_ reason why anyone else shouldn't be; I'm saying that I'm _proud _to be with _you_ and I don't care who knows it; I want to shout it at the top of my lungs Erica, you make me _that _happy."

Erica saw a flicker of hurt creep into Callie's eyes, "I'm sorry," she pulled Callie into her arms; "I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you, because I do, I really, _really_ want to be with you Callie…It's just at work I'm respected for my skills as a surgeon and I don't want to loose that; I don't want people talking about me while I'm operating, I can't afford to loose focus while I'm responsible for someone else's life."

"What about _your_ life Erica? When are you going to take responsibility for that? You can't hide away forever," Callie held Erica's gaze, "How do you know that people don't _already_ talk about you? Just because they don't know that you and I are together doesn't mean they don't gossip about you; they might wonder what the hell happened to you to make you so cold to the residents, they might want to know why you hated Burke, they might _even _want to know why you wear a polka-dotted scrub cap. Just because you don't talk about yourself doesn't mean you can stop them talking about you Erica."

Erica sighed and gave Callie a small smile, "I don't know that they don't already talk about me…but they don't know anything about my life Cal, so I never have a reason to worry if they might be talking about me."

"And you're worried about them knowing about something true, something as harmless and innocent as love?" Callie pulled away from Erica's arms and walked to look out of the window.

Erica ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not worried that they'll know something _true_ about me Cal," Erica held Callie's brown eyes in the reflection of the window and took a step towards her, "I'm _afraid_ that they'll _judge_ us because of it," she took another step closer, "I'm _terrified_ that they'll make our lives hell," Callie turned to face her; letting their eyes meet for real, "But mostly I'm _scared_ to death that they'll ruin what we have."

Callie lifted her hand to cup the blonde's cheek, "They might judge us, they might give us a hard time for awhile, but they won't _ruin_ us Erica; nothing they can say will ever change the way I feel about you."

"So you don't mind that this isn't going to be easy? You don't mind that people will look at us every time we're together and want to know what we're talking about? You won't mind that people might humiliate us at work just because of what we have together; like George and Izzie did to you?"

"Erica people judge other people everyday for the stupidest reasons; there's nothing anyone can do about it, it's just ignorance. But I can_ promise_ you that no matter what they say nothing will change the way I feel about you or make me want to not be with you," Callie gave here a reassuring smile, "I'd rather be humiliated with you Hahn than be without you. So yes I know it won't be easy but the best parts of life never are; it's the fighting for them that make them so worthwhile."

Erica broke out into a warm smile; her eyes filled with emotion, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am to be with you? Because I really am; you're amazing Cal."

"No, you haven't, but I am amazing so you can mention it whenever you want," Callie teased as she wrapped her arms around Erica's waist.

Erica chuckled; lifting her arms to hang around Callie's neck, "And people say I'm the one with the overblown ego."

Callie laughed, "I don't think anyone's ego can beat yours Hahn; if you were on a plane it would need its own seat."

"Ouch Torres," Erica smiled, "But if you still want to I'd really love to come to work hand in hand with you tomorrow."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah Cal I mean it; I get to tell everyone you're mine. I was just having a momentary freak out, but it's passed. I'm ready to become part of the gossip at Seattle Grace if it means they're talking about what a hot couple we are."

Callie leaned forward closing the gap between them; their mouth coming together in a silent deal; Erica hadn't promised not to freak out again but the words she had spoken had been enough.

They pulled back and Erica smiled and then rose and eyebrow, "Wait, Cristina calls me McBrilliant?" Callie laughed and leaned back in to kiss her again.

------------------------

When Callie woke up the next morning, she found herself alone in Erica's bed. She headed to the kitchen to find the blonde pacing around in the kitchen already dressed. She'd worried that Erica had freaked out and changed her mind but affectionate expression in blue eyes assured her otherwise.

They'd arrived at work earlier than needed; Erica honestly telling Callie she'd need a few minutes once they got there to steady her nerves before they went in announcing their relationship.

They were standing outside, silently looking up at the entrance to Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie turned her head to study Erica; her blue eyes were scanning over every inch of the building she'd worked in for the past year; as if she was reassuring herself that it wouldn't come crumbling down around them once they were inside.

Callie turned at the sound of footsteps to see Troy and Cristina heading towards them; she muttered 'I'll be back in a minute,' to Erica who merely nodded her head; her eyes never leaving the hospital.

"What's up with Hahn?" Cristina asked looking past Callie's shoulder to take in the cardio surgeon staring up at the building, "Is she having a breakdown?"

Callie shook her head as she shot Cristina a look; turning her attention to Troy, "You should go talk to her," he nodded and walked to stand next to Erica; his hand slipping into hers as he stared up at the building. Callie looked back at Cristina, "I need you to do me a favour," Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Be my friend just this once, please?"

Cristina nodded, "Fine."

"I need you to be supportive today; I need you to be there for me and I need you to be nice to Erica," Callie gave a pleading smile.

"You ask for a lot Torres considering we don't normally do the friend thing," Cristina glanced at Erica and then back again, "Are you two like announcing your _thing _today?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah we are."

"Okay, I'll be supportive and I'll even attempt to be nice to Hahn," Cristina shrugged and Callie smiled at her.

Erica let out a shaky breath as she felt Troy's large hand cover hers; giving it a gentle squeeze, "Big day?"

Erica felt his eyes on her face and turned to look at him, "We're coming out at work."

Troy gave her an encouraging smile, "If Callie makes you happy then she's worth it E, just remember that."

Callie and Cristina approached them and Troy gave Callie a warm smile before nodding his head towards the hospital; indicating for Cristina to follow him; leaving them alone again.

Erica felt Callie take her place back at her side and turned to look at her, "I need you to promise me again that everything will be okay Cal."

Brown eyes locked onto blue, "I promise Erica," she gave her a comforting smile, "I'm ready to take this step with you; it's a complete leap of faith but I believe everything will be okay because I didn't think I'd get a second chance after George and I did; you gave it to me; so I know that we can do this because I believe in you and that's the only reassurance I need," Callie held out her hand, "So I promise you everything will be alright; Trust me?"

Erica let her eyes fall to Callie's outstretched hand; her beautiful caramel skin glimmering in the sun light and then back to her face; dark pools filled with overwhelming intensity meeting her own, "I trust you," she slid her hand into Callie's; their fingers enlacing. A smile appearing on her lips as they entered the hospital; knowing that they fitted together perfectly.

------------------------

The Chief lowered the file he was reading; looking over it as he listened to their confession, "So you two are a couple now? Like a more than friends' couple?"

Erica saw Callie fidget uncomfortably in her seat; knowing that Callie wasn't thrilled with her suggestion to officially tell the Chief, "Yes Richard, we're a couple as in a more than friends' way," she answered dryly.

He coughed; clearing his throat, "Oh well…that's…great…congratulations ladies."

Erica raised her eyebrow and smirked as she tried to hold in her laughter at his obvious discomfort, "Thanks Richard."

"Good, well now you know; so I'm going to head back to work," Callie jumped out of seat and headed to the door.

"Wait a minute Dr Torres," Callie turned to face him, "There's one last thing," he turned in his chair and opened up his filing cabinet; flicking through it until he came across the pages he needed; sliding them over the desk, "You need to erm…update your…erm…date and tell sheets."

Callie felt her cheeks burning in an embarrassed blush; Erica pulled a pen out of her lab coat pocket and offered it to her, "Don't forget to tick the 'frequently' box babe."

Callie felt her mouth drop open as Erica smirked teasingly; the Chief cleared his throat again as she took the pen and scribbled in the blonde's details on her sheet; handing it back to the Chief.

Erica did the same and then stood from her chair; lacing their fingers together again, "Thanks again Richard," he simply nodded as she led Callie from the room.

------------------------

After they deposited their stuff into the locker rooms and changed into their scrubs they walked hand in hand to the nurses' station; Erica leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips before heading off to her surgery.

Callie shuffled uncomfortably as she flicked through her chart; she could feel eyes burning into her skin as the nurses watched her; leaning together and whispering. She flicked her chart shut and hurried into an empty patient room; leaning back against the wall and taking a deep breath.

The door opened and Callie looked up in surprise to see Lexie, "Hey, I got your page to meet you in room 1245 but I saw you rush in here," she looked around the room, "There are no lights on in here…Dr Torres, are you okay?"

Callie forced a smile onto her face, "I'm fine, there nurses were…I just needed a minute."

Lexie nodded and came into the room, closing the door behind herself, "You should sit down for a minute," she grabbed Callie's elbow and led her to the chair.

"Thanks," Callie let her eyes meet Lexie's, "I'm sorry, I'll pull it together in a minute."

Lexie gave her a smile, "It's okay Dr Torres; I understand. It's not a nice feeling when you know people are talking about you," Callie nodded her head, "I think it's great though…you and Dr Hahn I mean…not the gossiping…you're really good together."

Callie smiled, "Thank you Lexie," grateful for her approval and stood up, "Come on we need to tell Miss Hunter that she needs surgery to repair her leg and that you'll be performing it under my guidance," Lexie smiled and followed her out of the room; her confidence firmly back in place.

------------------------

Callie stood looking out at the surgical board; Lexie had preformed the surgery on Miss Hunter very well. Brown eyes trailed over the listed surgeries; her ears were burning in a heated red flush and she could feel a layer of perspiration covering her forehead and neck.

"Dude, you turned her gay," she could hear Alex laughing.

"Shut up Alex! Callie's not gay…we were married and she wanted babies…she's not gay…it's just a rumour," George mumbled defensively.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she was gay…She couldn't keep you interested George, you had to sleep with me and even Sloan only used her for a quick fuck in the on-call room…but he sleeps with everyone so maybe he didn't know," Izzie reasoned, "What'd you think Mer?"

"I'm normally dark and twisty one…I had to have therapy to figure out my relationship with Derek…maybe she is gay," she shrugged.

Callie could hear their voices drumming loudly in her ears; her heart was thumping rapidly against her chest and her mouth felt as dry as sandpaper; her lungs felt crushed under their accusations and she felt her breathing become ragged in response. She looked to her left to see a bunch of interns walking to her; their eyes were running over her and they were whispering discreetly before breaking out into laughter.

Callie turned as she felt pressure against the skin of her arm; her eyes finding Erica's, "Hey babe," Callie flinched away from her touch; making a questioning expression cover Erica's face, "Cal are you okay, you look pale and sweaty," she lifted her hand to Callie's forehead.

"I'm fine," Callie murmured; lifting Erica's hand away from her face; her touch seeming to burn her skin.

Erica gave her a funny look, "What's the problem Cal? Everyone already knows; we kind of walked in here this morning all loved up, with our hands entwined," she gave her a smile and reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me," Callie hissed; dodging Erica's attempt to touch her again; her eyes darting around to see who was watching them.

Erica pursed her lips and steeled her face; sadness creeping into her blue eyes, "You can't be serious? Please tell me you're not freaking out…Coming out at work was your idea Callie; you said you were ready."

Callie could see the people stopping to watch them; her tongue seeming to expand in her already dry mouth, preventing her from answering.

"I'm the one who doesn't mix their personal life with their professional; remember that?" Erica crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you being like this all of a sudden? Are you ashamed of us? Of me?"

Callie couldn't speak; her body seemed to have completely shut down; she was frozen in place and she wasn't sure if she was glad at her lack of reaction or not.

Erica waited for her to answer and when her brown eyes dropped to the floor she knew she wasn't going to get one, "Maybe you're right Torres, we shouldn't do this."

Callie lifted her eyes to meet Erica's; wishing she hadn't as blue eyes stung with hurt; tears welling over their surface. Just as suddenly they were snatched away; and then she was gone, stalking off down the corridor without looking back.

Sometimes there are words that seem to tumble out of our mouths in an irrational haste; these words aren't carefully chose, these words aren't spoken in the correct thought out tone they should be; these words bring a painful reaction and those words we want desperately to take back.

And sometimes words let us down all together; they get jumbled in our minds and lost on the pathway to our mouths; leaving us with nothing; communication entirely broken into pieces.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut as a dull headache appeared in her temples; she opened them to find the corridors completely empty except for Bailey; who was staring at her with dark angry eyes, "What you just did Torres was stupid…it was idiotic and just plain stupid!"

Callie watched her walk away and realized she was now utterly alone; she lifted her fingers to massage her temples and knew that she wasn't glad at her lack of reaction; Bailey was right, she was an idiot…a really stupid idiot who might just have threw away their future happiness.

------------------------

Callie opened the door to the attendings locker room and saw Mark and Derek turn to look at her; Mark indicated his head to the female toilets as he passed her and Derek gave her a sad smile; raising his hand to give her shoulder a quick squeeze.

She took a deep breath and walked the space across the locker room to the toilets and pushed the door open; her eyes scanned around quickly and settled on the locked cubicle door at the far left.

Callie lifted her hand and knocked on door, "Erica?" The door opened and Erica pushed past her to the sink; her eyes never looking at her. Callie took a deep breath and moved behind her, "I'm an idiot…a really _really_ big fucking idiot! I'm so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking."

Erica turned to face her; her eyes narrowed her jaw set tightly, "This is the attendings locker room Dr Torres; you have no right to be in here so I suggest you leave."

Callie frowned, "Okay, I deserve that; I know I do," she reached a hand to cup Erica's cheeks, "But I trying to apologise here, so can you not be Dr Hahn right now."

Erica moved away from Callie's touch, "I have to go; I have a surgery. I don't have time to socialise with you Dr Torres; I suggest you find another colleague to be friends with."

Callie tried to read the expression in the blue eyes she'd come to know so well but found that the hurt that was there earlier had been replaced by something else completely, "Erica don't leave; you have to talk to me or yell or something but don't just walk away," she pleaded.

Erica pursed her lips together, "I have no reason to yell at you Dr Torres; you made it perfectly clear that our relationship is strictly professional," she saw Callie's eyes fill with tears as she pulled the door open and headed into the locker room.

Callie hurried after her, "Erica wait," she grabbed her hand and twisted her around to face her, "I'm really sorry; I know what I did must have hurt you but I-"

"No you don't; you have no idea," her nostrils flared as her voice filled with anger; snatching her hand from Callie's grip, "I don't want you to apologise to me; I don't want you to explain to me…I just want you to leave me alone; give me some space."

Callie knew she was crying now but she didn't care how pathetic she must have looked, "But you need to hear what I have to say or you won't be able to forgive me; I won't be able to fix this!"

"The only time I want or need to hear what you have to say to me is when you page me for a consult Dr Torres; so I suggest you stick to doing your job and I'll do mine; that way we won't have anything to fix," Erica pulled open the door and hurried off down the hall leaving Callie to deal with her mistake alone.

------------------------

Callie had gone to Erica's apartment that night and knocked on the door; she knew Erica was home but she wouldn't let her in. She stayed sitting outside for hours, every so often rattling her knuckles on the door to remind Erica that she wasn't going anywhere.

When the door had opened well into the early hours of the morning Callie looked up from her position against the wall to see green eyes; he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet, "Come on Cal, I'll give you a lift home."

Callie shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to her; I need to tell her I'm sorry; I need to explain."

Troy gave her a small smile, "She's not going to let you in Callie; she wants you to go home," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You should let me take you home, there's nothing more you can do tonight…Erica just needs some space."

Callie let him drive her home and walk her up to the apartment; he placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled Cristina into the kitchen; telling her to take care of her for him; she nodded and he gave her a hug and then left.

Callie felt the couch dip as Cristina sat down next to her; she held out a glass of water and waited for Callie to take it, "Let me guess you're as giddy as your friends about my relationship with Erica and how much I royally messed up."

Cristina gave her a stern look, "You did mess up; what the hell were you thinking?" Callie gave her an irritated look.

"They were all talking about me…I know I shouldn't care but it made me feel claustrophobic…and then your little friends made sure to get their digs in. I could hear Izzie Stevens talking about me-"

"Izzie's a dumbass Callie…she fell in love with a patient and then slept with your husband-"

"Exactly! George thinks that it's his fault; he thinks him sleeping with her had something to do with my relationship with Erica and it doesn't! I am _not_ gay!" Callie jumped from the couch in anger.

Cristina watched her for a minute, "Is that the reason you're freaking out? Because Bambi and Barbie called you gay? It's just a word Torres, it doesn't mean anything."

Callie turned to look at her and sighed, "When I'm with Erica we're just us; we're crazy about each other and she makes me happy…I never gave any thought to whether it made me gay or not…it just felt right…but now everyone thinks I am gay and I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to feel about it."

"Why didn't you just tell Hahn that? You're a moron if that one words makes you want to run screaming from her…love's love Callie; who cares what people label you as; it won't change what you're feeling."

Callie flopped back down on the couch; closing her eyes as a deep sigh pushed past her lips, "I know you're right; I have no problem with gay people at all…it just feels different now that I might actually be…gay; you know?"

Cristina gave her an attempted smile, "I say be gay…Hahn's way hotter than Bambi ever could be," Callie laughed, "Embrace it Torres, or you'll loose out on your chance with her."

Callie smiled sadly; Cristina was better at the girl talk thing than she gave herself credit for, and she was right; she needed to embrace it; who cared what people labelled her. She just hoped to hell that it wasn't too late to salvage her relationship with Erica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Stolen Moments**

Callie had lost track of the time as she stood there in the doorway; her eyes completely focused on the OR below. She wasn't really looking at the OR, or even interested in the life saving operation taking place before her very eyes; she was simply watching _her_. Every slight movement of her careful steady hands, the tense, focused and yet passionate expression in her blue eyes; even the little bits of wispy hair sticking out from under her trade mark scrub cap were enough to take the sting away from Callie's aching heart; but not nearly enough to fulfil her Erica Hahn fix completely.

"You could go inside the gallery and watch you know."

Callie hadn't realized that she had company as she watched the scene below unfold; while she watched _her_. She didn't feel unsettled by his voice, even though it was still relatively new to her; instead she found it strangely comforting; enough that she didn't turn around to acknowledge that she'd heard him. She just kept her eyes focused on Erica, afraid that if she didn't, she'd disappear without a trace. Callie stayed silent for a few more moments; letting her eyes drink the blonde in. But she knew he was still there; waiting patiently, so she finally twisted her body to meet his; his sincere green eyes looking deep into hers; expressing his concern.

"Could I?" Callie finally asked, her voice unsteady and strange to her own ears, after being quite for so long. Troy's expression stayed the same; his eyes never leaving hers; but Callie needed a response; she needed to hear some sort of approval, "Would she want me to?"

Callie watched his eyes flicker, but not in surprise, more in acknowledgement, in understanding. He pursed his lips together and for a second she wondered if he was angry, or whether he was thinking of something to say; something that he knew would hurt her, even though it wasn't intended to.

"More than anything," Troy responded calmly; his lips were still pursed together slightly, only now Callie knew it was out of sincerity and truth rather than anger.

"I _needed_ to know that...I need to know that from _her_," Callie whispered as she followed his gaze, as it left her eyes and landed on Erica in the OR below, "I have questions," It was a statement, and Troy didn't ask Callie what she meant, because he understood; he knew Erica more intimately than anyone else in the world and since he'd arrived in Seattle; Callie had noticed that Erica had become more relaxed; she was more open and generally happy.

Over these last few painful days of Erica completely shutting her out, Callie had watched them together jealously; getting to really observe how comfortable Erica was with him; she found it strange and comforting all at the same time; and she noticed that sometimes Erica didn't have to say anything to him and Callie knew that he still heard everything she wanted to say but didn't.

"Come and have coffee with me Callie," Troy offered; his eyes trailing from Erica back to her brown eyes; letting his eyes search her face until she looked back at him.

"Will you answer them?" Callie wasn't sure why she'd asked, other than the fact that her mind was racing with questions that she wanted to ask Erica, but the blonde wouldn't let her near enough to her to ask. She watched Troy's eyes flicker with emotion as he stared down at Erica and Callie recognized that he knew all of Erica's answers as if they were his own.

"If I can," Troy let his eyes find Callie's again and watched as she let out a sigh of relief. He bit his bottom lip for a split second as he watched her; trying to read the expression in her dark eyes, "But I'm not her; I can't answer questions you have _for_ her Callie. I can only answer the questions you have _about_ her; how I know her; how I see her."

It might not be the final solution to the complicated puzzle of Erica Hahn but it was a step closer and Callie was to tired to fight for more at that moment; she needed something, any little thing to hold on to; something to remind her that she was still actually here and not lost in a place between reality and a nightmare.

------------------------

Troy handed Callie a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her. It was late and the staff room they were in was completely empty and silent except for the constant dripping of the coffee machine. Callie studied his face; his green eyes looked tired but not from lack of sleep but of something else entirely different. He smiled at her; not big and beaming, but enough; the corner of his mouth tugged upwards and suddenly his eyes didn't look as tired; a glimmer of hope flickered in them.

"I miss her," Callie let it breathe out past her lips, as though she was confessing something highly secretive, and Troy nodded his head a little; reminding her that he already seemed to know this unspoken truth, "I miss her, and I'm carrying around a constant ache that won't go away because I _know_ I hurt her and I can't stop thinking about what an idiot I was. But she won't let me apologise, she doesn't want me anywhere near her…" she watched him sip his coffee but knew that he was listening, "She's been avoiding me at all costs."

His elbows were resting on the table, as his hand cupped the side of his face, supporting it; his eyes were deep, as if they were swimming with different emotions. He stayed silent just watching her and after a few moments he replied, "Yes."

Callie felt deflated as he answered; she wanted to know more, she wanted more of a response from him; but at the same time she was thankful that he was giving her the truth without following it up with excuses.

"It's complicated and it's uncomplicated all at the same time," Callie took a sip of her coffee to try and put some moisture back into her suddenly dry mouth, "I didn't mean to freak out," she made sure Troy's eyes were reading hers; believing what she was saying before she continued, "I know without a doubt that I _want_ her; that what we have is something special. I just…" Callie glanced at him again; taking in how he looked lost inside his own head, and she suddenly wasn't sure if he was actually listening to her at all, "I'm don't know if I'm gay; I wasn't thinking about it before, when it was just the two of us in our little bubble…but now everyone wants me to define it and I'm having some kind of inner conflict because I can't for the life of me figure it out…I want to tell Erica that I'm _sorry_ and that I didn't _mean_ to freeze at work and I want to talk to her about how I'm feeling but she's shut me out and doesn't want to hear it dammit!" Callie raised her voice a little and Troy looked up from his coffee cup to meet her gaze.

"Yes," he repeated again; the same one word of truth; making Callie abruptly angry. Troy wasn't helping her figure this out, he wasn't giving her anything to work with; instead he just continued to sit there with his coffee; the same expression in his eyes as if he was reassuring her that this situation she was in, was in fact a mess.

"You're not helping me Troy! Why won't you help me figure this out?" Callie raised her voice; enough to know she wasn't yelling but knowing it drew attention. She watched him for a split second and realized that Troy didn't know her that well at all and that to him it might feel like she was yelling. Callie opened her mouth to say something but noticed that his expression hadn't changed; he simply grasped his coffee from the table and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip.

"You haven't asked me anything yet," Troy lifted one of his hands to his face and rubbed the stubble that had graced his cheeks, before leaning back on the table and holding brown eyes, "Erica's complicated. She's difficult, and she's damn right frustrating most of the time. So I get why you're feeling slightly angry Callie."

Callie let out a sigh, "I know that she's complicated Troy, I get that and I get that what I did doesn't help at all," she ran a hand through her hair, "But how can I try and fix it if she won't let me in?"

"Look I know that you've seen bits of the real Erica," Callie raised her eyebrows feeling confused as to what he was trying to tell her, "As opposed to her being Dr Hahn all the time I mean; I've seen you together so I know that she does relax into being herself."

"When I first met her she was very much Dr Hahn; she was guarded and answered mostly in one word sentences. But when we became friends that all changed…the Dr Hahnness disappeared a little bit more each time we were together and soon I got to see her as just Erica."

"Then you've been witness to the change; you know the difference. Which means you're lucky Callie because she's let you see Erica and not just Dr Hahn. And if you've seen Erica you know how amazing she is."

"She's wonderful," Callie replied smiling; picturing Erica in her head; images flashing into her mind of how she first met Dr Hahn in the basement and how after that fateful night of drinking and playing darts she became Erica; her best friend, her something more.

"Look, Erica has that thing; the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, but instead of them being her conscience, they're more like two sides of the same thing," Troy paused and watched Callie for a second; gauging her reaction. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he searched his brain for an easy way to explain it, "The devil is like one half of her personality; it's the professional side, it's Dr Hahn; who is a great surgeon, who is ruthless and distant but passionate," Callie nodded her head, letting him know she understood what he was saying, "And the angel is the other half of her personality; it's Erica; it's her private life. It's the side she reserves for the selected few she calls her friends. It's the sweet, caring, funny and warm side."

"I love that side of her," Callie gave him a small smile.

"And like I said Cal, you're lucky, _really_ lucky that you're one of the few people she has let see that side of her...the Erica as well as the Dr Hahn....but it's not enough."

Callie couldn't speak, just as she thought that she understood what Troy was explaining to her she suddenly found herself being launched back into the middle of a jungle; forever trapped inside something she couldn't figure out enough to escape.

Troy watched as she opened her mouth to respond but seemed lost for words, "What I mean is there's more to her...she's not just the devil and the angel...Dr Hahn...Erica; they are only bits of her; important parts but that's all they are; they're pieces of the puzzle that make her who she is."

"What are you talking about?" Callie felt like he was trying to tell her something really simply and yet she couldn't quite grasp it.

"I mean you've met Dr Hahn, and you've met Erica...But you've never met _Erica Hahn_," He smiled warmly; his green eyes lighting up, "And Erica Hahn is the best part, the bit you want to see; need to see. Erica Hahn is a combination of all the elements that make her Dr Hahn and Erica. And Erica Hahn is confusing and frustrating and damaged; she has flaws, but my god she's beautiful, and I mean steal the breath away from you beautiful."

Callie realized that she must look a little confused and shocked at what he was saying because Troy let out a little laugh and beamed a grin at her, "Callie I can guarantee that you're going to want to see Erica Hahn. But she's not going to just give it to you. You're going to have to be stubborn and patient and persistent and god damn fight her every step of the way. Because she _is_ damaged, and she _has_ separated herself into pieces, but it's because she doesn't want to let people in enough to hurt her, and if she's in pieces then they can only hurt a _part_ of her," Callie thought about Erica's husband and realized that was the only thing she really knew about her past, "Erica has trust issues; they stem from her father, and she never talks about it…I was 9 years old when I met her and she was already closed off," Callie felt her eyes brim with tears at the thought of Erica being so closed off to everyone around her at such a young age, "It took me years to get her to let me in and I had to prove time after time that I wasn't going anywhere. She will let you Callie, I know because you're the first person she actually _wants_ to let in, its written all over those blue eyes of her," he reached into his pocket and passed her a tissue for her tears, "But you need to make sure she can _trust_ you, otherwise she'll never let you closer than arms length Callie and you need to _continually _show her that you're _not_ going anywhere, that you're here for the good and the bad, and then she will stop testing you. She will stop waiting for you to leave to prove herself right; she'll let you in, and you'll get to see all of her; you'll get to see _Erica Hahn_."

Callie let out a deep breath; feeling as if the weight had been lifted from her shoulders only long enough for another one to be put in its place; she couldn't decide whether the explanation Troy had given her had made her feel relieved or suffocated. Callie knew Troy must have read her reaction from her eyes because his smile has disappeared and he was looking at her intensely, "I told you Erica Hahn wasn't easy, and that's why only a selected few ever really see her. But if you decide that you _want_ to; that all the hurt and pain that you're feeling now is _worth_ it; that _she's_ worth it; then fight for her Callie. Make sure you damn well let her know that you're going to fight for her," he rubbed a hand through his hair, "But if this is all to much; if the hurt is to much; and I know that it hurts like hell…then you should decide now to let the pieces of her that you already have go."

Callie watched him lift his arm to his face and look down at his watch; brown eyes travelled over his shoulder and look at the clock on the wall, taking in the time; Erica would be finishing her surgery in ten minutes.

Troy's sincere green eyes lock onto brown again, "You should go home Callie, don't watch her anymore tonight; you don't need to. Take what I've said to you and go home and think about it, and I mean _really_ think about it; and then tomorrow once you've got it figured out in your head, you can begin from whatever one of those starting places you've decided, and take it from there."

Callie stood as she watched him rise from his chair to leave; moving around the table so that she was standing opposite him. She felt like she wanted to pull him into a tight hug for what he had told her and at the same time she wanted to grab hold of him and beg him for more. Callie knew she was frozen to the spot again; her head was spinning with everything she'd just heard and her mouth couldn't seem to find any words. She held his gaze hoping that her eyes would communicate everything she couldn't in that moment.

Troy leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek as he pulled her into a hug, "I really hope you choose the right place to start from Callie," whispered into her ear before he pulled back; giving her one last encouraging smile. He grabbed the handle to the door and walked out of the room.

Callie stared at the door long after Troy had gone; his words ringing in her ears.

------------------------

She look a deep breath as her brown eyes observed Erica at the nurses desk; trying to steady her nerves for what she was about to do. Troy had been wrong when he had told her that she needed to go home and really think things through; she didn't need to think about it at all; she knew she wanted to be with Erica and if that meant people would identify her as gay, then so be it. If having that label meant she'd get to be happy; Callie was willing ready to have if stamped on her back.

Callie took a final deep breath and approached her; she nodded her head in greeting at Cristina and Meredith before leaning her hip against the side as she turned to Erica, "Hey."

Erica didn't lift her head from her chart as Callie's voice reached her ears, "What can I do for you Dr Torres?"

"I know that you're not talking to me; I get that. And I'm not asking you to," Erica lifted her eyes to find Callie's; a look of annoyance of her face, "I was a heartless bitch the other day and I should never have freaked out after I promised you we'd be okay; so I deserve for you to shut me out."

"Dr Torres this isn't the place for this conversation," Erica narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, this is the place," Callie looked over at Cristina and Meredith and then back to blue eyes, "I don't care that they know; I don't care if _everyone_ knows. I'm crazy about you Erica," she gave her a small smile, "And you might not want me to apologise and you might not want to let me back in. But I'm not going to let you give up on us; or on me because I made one stupid mistake. I could promise you that I'll never hurt you again if you forgive me but I know my promises mean absolutely nothing to you at the moment. So I'm just letting you know that I'm not going anywhere; I'm here for the long run and I don't care how long I have to fight to get you to let me back in; I'm never going to stop trying, you mean to damn much to me," Callie watched the reaction in blue eyes for a second before stretching out her hand and offering the coffee she'd bought for her. When Erica didn't take it Callie pushed the coffee gently into her grasp; their skin grazing as she did so. Lush deep blue eyes stared back at her and Callie knew in that moment she'd chosen the right place to start from.

Erica's expression stayed neutral as she tightened her hand around the cup of coffee; Callie was still looking at her; not as if she was waiting for a response but more like she was pledging her every word and preparing herself for the intense battle she was about to embark on.

Callie watched as Erica pulled her eyes away from her gaze and grabbed up the chart she needed before telling Cristina and Meredith to follow her. Erica might not have spoken a single word to her; or reached out to ensure her that she'd heard everything she'd said but at least she'd taken the coffee with her, and Callie was more than happy to take that small gesture as a tiny silent victory.

------------------------

Troy studied Erica's expression as she let herself into his apartment; hanging her coat up before flopping down next to him on the couch. He lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders; feeling her snuggle into his side.

Erica let out a deep sigh, "Callie tried to talk to me again today."

"What'd she say?" Troy kept his eyes straight ahead not wanting her to have a reason to take back the admission she was about to share.

"She said she was going to fight for our relationship," Erica shut her eyes and let her hand find Troy's; needing his comforting grip.

"That's good right? You want to forgive her don't you?"

Erica opened her eyes and glanced up at his face before turning back to face forward, "I want to forgive her…I just don't know if I can...I don't know if I can open myself up again."

"Callie's human E, she made a mistake but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. You should give her a second chance," Troy turned his head to look at her; letting his green eyes meet blue.

"I _can't_…"

"You can; and more than that you _want_ to," he gave her a small smile.

"I know I just…I _can't_…I…" she looked away from his eyes; hating how he could read her so easily.

"Why won't you let her in E? You can't just shut her out like this; are you afraid that she'll hurt you?"

"I'm not afraid that she'll _hurt_ me," she paused and let out a shaky breath, "I'm afraid that she_ won't_," she lifted her eyes to his, "I'm afraid that she might be the _one_.....and that scares me more than anything."

Troy sat forward and lifted his hand to cup her face; tears flooding her fragile blue eyes, "Erica…" he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears escaping down her cheeks, "If you feel that strongly about Callie you should take the risk and let her in. Sometimes you have to learn to fall without wings and trust blindly that there's someone waiting there to catch you; love is nothing without a little faith."

------------------------

Callie had been glad that Cristina had decided to stay over at Meredith's; apparently it was some kind of urgent McDreamy crisis. Knowing that she had the apartment to herself she had grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and some take out on her way home; deciding to enjoy her private time by running herself a hot bubble bath, with the intention of having a relaxing soak.

Callie groaned in irritation as the rattling noise reached her ears; putting on her robe she headed to the door; pulling it open without thinking to look through the peephole. Blue eyes held brown, "Hey."

Callie opened her mouth in surprise; seeing Erica shuffle uncomfortably in the doorway, "Hey," breathing from her lips.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes; neither knowing what to say. Erica took a deep breath, "Are you going to invite me in Torres?"

Callie smiled at Erica's teasing tone and opened the door wider; indicating for her to come inside. As the blonde moved to pass her, their bodies brushed accidentally; their eyes meeting instantly at the unexpected contact; a shaky breath escaping Callie's lips, "Erica?"

Erica reached out to touch Callie's cheek; letting her fingertips trail the outline of her face, along her neck and down her arm over the fabric of her robe; lacing their fingers together as she reached her hand, "I've missed you."

"I'm so sorry about-"

Erica lifted her fingers to Callie's lips, "Shh, it's okay; I forgive you," Callie felt tears rise to her eyes, "Aww baby don't cry," Erica placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have shut you out."

Callie let Erica lead her into the apartment; kicking the door shut after them; immediately pulling her into her arms; letting her face nuzzle the side of the blonde's neck, "You had every right to shut me out; I don't know what I was thinking freaking out like that."

Erica let her hands run up down Callie's back soothingly; pulling back so that their eyes could meet again, "Troy told me what it was that caused you to freak out at work."

Callie felt her eyes widen in panic, "You're not going to break up with me are you?"

Erica shook her head, "No, of course I'm not. I just think we should talk about it Cal," Callie nodded her head and indicated to the couch; Erica grabbed her hands and led her to it; settling down on it so they were facing each other, "So people thinking you're gay made you panic so much that you didn't want them to see me touching you?"

Callie frowned sadly, "I hadn't thought about whether I was or not, gay I mean, and then when we got to work I could hear everyone talking about me and that one word kept hitting me like a ton of bricks and I don't know why but I just felt panicked. It felt like they wanted me to give them a solid answer and I couldn't because I don't know; I'm _so_ sorry that I _hurt_ you Erica."

Erica shuffled closer to her and covered Callie's hand with her own; letting her thumb run over her knuckles, "Stop saying sorry, I know you didn't intentionally set out to hurt me…but you should have told me how you were feeling, we could have figured it out together," she gave Callie a smile, "If it helps I don't know either…all I know is that you make me happy Cal; and we don't have to give them an answer, we don't owe them anything. We'll figure this out in our own time and until then we can label ourselves whatever we damn well want."

Callie let out a laugh, "Can I label myself 'Hahn's Hottie'?"

Erica raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You're a complete goofball Torres," Callie wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, "But I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"Is that so?" Callie lifted her hand to cup the blonde's face; letting her thumb brush across her cheek, "You're _so_ beautiful Erica," she watched as a red flush covered her skin and giggled, "I love knowing that I can make you blush," blue eyes flickered with intensity as Callie leaned forward to bring their mouths together for a slow, gentle kiss; allowing them both to enjoy the simple act of their lips sliding together.

Erica felt Callie hands running underneath her top; making her pull away, "Wait…"

"I'm sorry I just…it was too fast…I shouldn't have-"

Erica watched brown eyes fill with sorrow, "No, it's not that, I just…" she bit her lip as she tried to pull her thoughts together, "I want to trust you-"

"You _can_ trust me; I know that I've let you down but I promise I won't do it again; you're all that matters to me Erica," Callie held blue eyes and moved her hand to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Erica shook her head, "I know I can trust you Cal…I'm just scared…the way I feel about you has gone far beyond what I ever expected…and I'm terrified to not be in control…giving everything to my feelings is my biggest fear…but being with you…it makes me want to let go and drown in them," Erica blew out a shaky breath as her eyes burned into brown orbs, "I want…no I need to let you in…I want _you_ to _see_ _me_…and I want to trust that it won't change how you feel about me; that you won't run away when you see that I'm not as well held together as people think."

"I want nothing more than to see you Erica; all of you, every piece; the good and the bad," Callie traced her thumb over her bottom lip, "They're all pieces that make you who you are, and if they're half a beautiful as the pieces you've already shown me, then I'll be the luckiest woman in the world."

Erica let the tears stinging her eyes freely fall down her face, "You really are amazing Torres," Callie gave her a warm smile as she wiped them away. She placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead and headed to the kitchen, returning moments later with two glasses of wine; handing one to Erica, "Cal, why are you wearing a robe?"

"Oh I was about to have a bath before you knocked on the door," Callie lifted a hand and gestured to the bathroom.

Erica stood from the couch and grabbed her hand, "Mind if I join you?" Callie merely nodded and let the blonde lead her to the bathroom.

Erica watched Callie pull the tie loose on her robe and settle herself in the bath amongst the bubbles. Brown eyes were focused on her face; and a sexy smirk was gracing her lips as she watched Erica undress herself; climbing into the bath and setting between Callie's legs; her back resting against Callie's chest.

Callie immediately wrapped her arms around Erica's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, "I'm really glad you're here Erica; I've missed you like crazy."

The blonde could feel Callie nuzzling her neck; breathing her in as she tightened her hold around her. Erica sighed and leaned back closer, "I've missed being in your arms Cal."

Callie leaned down to kiss her shoulder; before trailing them up the side of her neck to whisper in her ear, "Stay with me tonight."

Erica shivered as Callie's warm breath touched her skin, "Only if you do one thing for me."

"Anything," she murmured; her teeth grazing Erica's earlobe.

"Take me to bed _now_ Cal," whispered huskily from her lips; Callie nipped gently at the soft skin of her neck in response; making Erica let out a gravely whimper.

They scurried from the bath; not bothering to towel there bodies dry. Their mouths coming together frantically as their tongues met in the heated exchange. Callie trailed her lips across Erica's jaw-line; her teeth nipping gently at her soft skin as she travelled down her neck, making the blonde moan in delight.

Callie moved her lips lower placing light, gentle kisses all over Erica's body; barely touching her skin, but enough to drive her completely mad with want and desire. The blonde tangled her fingers into dark hair drawing Callie back to her mouth; her hands gripping her shoulders as she walked them backwards to the bed; their arms and legs tangling together as they let themselves fall against the soft duvet.

Erica trailed her tongue down Callie's caramel skin as she slid over her body; moving to straddle her hips and drawing Callie up into a sitting position. Darkened blue eyes met passionate filled brown as they stopped to look at each other; the smile appearing on their faces sealing this moment as their new beginning. Erica closed the gap between them; the tip of her tongue tracing the outline of Callie's lush bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth; her teeth grazing against it as she did so. Callie moaned against Erica's lips as their tongues met; her fingers going to tangle in blonde curls; before skimming them down the skin of her back.

Callie smiled in satisfaction as she felt Erica gasp; her fingers easily sliding up into her core. The blonde threw her head back giving Callie the perfect excuse to latch onto her neck; licking and kissing at her soft skin; finding her pulse and biting down hard enough to receive a throaty growl in response. She moved her mouth lower; sucking a rose coloured nipple into her mouth as she brushed her thumb over the blonde's throbbing clit; Erica's nails digging into her shoulders as she continued to ride her fingers.

Feeling Erica beginning to constrict around her fingers; Callie pulled her mouth away from her nipple; blowing her breath against it before pulling it back into her mouth with her teeth; her thumb applying just the right amount of pressure against her clit; making the blonde cry out her name in a husky whisper as her orgasm rippled through her.

Erica let her head fall forward and rest against Callie's shoulder; her breathing still heavy as her body came down from its high. Callie's let her hands run soothingly up and down her back as she placed butterfly kisses along her jaw; enjoying the simple intimacy of holding her against her body.

Erica ran her nails up Callie's arms; placing her palms against her shoulders and pushing her down against the bed; their mouths joining together in a graceful dance. She let her hands run down Callie's chest; using her finger and thumb to roll her nipples as she moved her lips down along her neck. Callie whimpered as she felt Erica's mouth move down to her breasts her tongue coming out to trace around her nipples; her teeth raking over them as she skimmed her nails down her stomach; her body shivering in anticipation under the blonde's touch.

Erica nipped, kissed and licked a trail down to Callie's heated centre; hands tangling into her hair to guide her head exactly where it was wanted. Her finger's entered Callie easily; creating a steady rhythm as she used her lips and teeth to suck at her swollen bundle of nerves; the tip of her tongue adding tortuous pressure to drive her over the edge. Hearing Callie moan out her name in release, Erica slid back up her body letting Callie pull her close as she wrapped her arms around her

Callie studied Erica's face; loving the way her eyes stayed glazed over for hours after their love making. Brown eyes watched blue; different emotions flashing through them. Callie let her hands trail up and down Erica's back; comfortable to lay there in silence just observing her.

After a long time Erica's voice broke the silence between them, "When I was eight years old my mom suffered an unexpected heart attack; she died," Callie lifted her hand to brush Erica's hair away from her face; her eyes staying locked on blue, "I had a close relationship with my mom and my dad; we were a really tight family, or at least I thought we were" she paused; her tongue darting out to put some moisture back onto her dry lips, "I was completely devastated; I remember feeling _so_ lost; like it changed everything I'd ever known," she closed her eyes for a few seconds as Callie continued to run her fingers through her hair, "I was hurting so badly that I thought surely my dad must be in unbearable pain…and maybe that was why he hadn't cried yet," she opened her eyes again; hand fingers tracing a pattern against the skin of Callie's hip, "He never did cry; not once…he never even really looked sad…and then two months after she'd died my dad introduced me to a woman; she was young, in her early twenties; he said her name was Sandra, that they worked together and that they were getting married," Callie saw tears rippling in her deep blue eyes, "They got married three days later…My dad told me that Sandra wanted to move away from New York; she wanted to live in Hawaii…she wanted to live in Hawaii with _just_ my father…he told me that I'd be going to live with my Grandma and that I could go and visit them during the holidays; he _promised_ me that he'd come and visit me throughout the year…after a few months he stopped calling me…he never did come to visit me…apparently him and Sandra started a family of their own; one which I wasn't included in…"

Callie cupped Erica's cheek; letting her thumb wipe away her tears, "Baby I-"

"I vowed then that I would become a cardiothoracic surgeon; that I would work my ass off to make my mom proud of me…I wanted to make up for not being able to save her heart…I wanted to fix what my dad had obviously broken," Erica let Callie continue to run her fingers through her hair; feeling completely protected by the simple gesture, "I'm guarded and shut off to those around me and I can't let people in because I can't trust them…I learned then that a promise is just a word; it doesn't mean anything; people break them without a care in the world," she let her blue eyes dart around Callie's face before holding her gaze again, "The reason that I became distant towards you is because since my father, you were the first person I'd actually believed when you promised me, and your freaking out; it just reminded me why I didn't believe in them."

Callie felt her chest tighten as Erica's admission rang in her ears; her own eyes filled with tears as she thought about the empty promise she'd convinced Erica she'd keep, "I am _so_ sorry for what I did Erica…I don't want to be one of those people you can't believe…so if you let me; I'll spend from now until the end of time proving to you that when I promise you something, I mean every single word I say."

Erica gave her a small smile, "If I let you in; that's it…there's no going back; you can't escape…the people I let in have to stay in forever."

"Consider me all yours Hahn," Callie smiled at her; lifting Erica's hand from her hip and placing it on the left side of her chest, above her heart, "Can you feel that?" she watched as Erica nodded her head, "It beats solely for you; it _belongs_ to you Erica," the cardio surgeon closed the space between them; their mouths coming together in a languid meaningful kiss; her hand remaining on Callie's chest; her fingers feeling the steady beat of the heart that beat for her alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Stolen Moments**

Surprises…revelations…exposures…bombshells…

It really doesn't matter what you call them because in the end they all mean the same thing…something unexpected is going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Some people love being taken by surprise; they love the rush of not knowing what life is going to bring; they love the adventure of travelling the unknown path.

And as always there are some people who hate theses unforeseen surprises; they don't get a buzz rushing through their veins at the thought of exploring this sudden new road they've stumbled onto.

You can always tell someone from the way they react to surprises; those who react well are the optimists who have never ending faith that life brings them what it wants when it wants and there is no choice but to accept it and jump in head first…and then there are those who don't react well to surprises; these people don't necessarily have no faith, they've just learned from past experiences that not all surprises bring the best endings.

Callie wasn't someone who took to all surprises well, she would hold her breath and slowly open her eyes hoping that by the time she'd fully opened them she'd know whether the surprise was good or bad. When she returned to work she mentally took a deep breath and closed her eyes; continuing to go about her normal routine; the only difference being the way she acted completely comfortable with Erica and their 'couple' status…she was surprised in the good way when nobody made a negative comment about their relationship and decided then that maybe surprises weren't so bad after all.

Callie settled next to Cristina at the surgical board and held out a cup of coffee; giving her a big smile, "What's that?" Cristina raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her roommate's friendly gesture.

"What do you mean 'what's that?' it's a cup of coffee," Callie stared at her for a second before widening her eyes, "Are you going to take it or what?"

"Depends why you're giving it to me," Cristina studied her for a second, "Oh…I see; you want something."

Callie let out an amused sigh, "Well…"

"I'm not lifting the Hahn ban from my apartment if that's what you're trying to ask me here Torres," Cristina snatched the coffee and took a sip; keeping her eyes on Callie's face.

"Please? You can't ban her forever-"

"It's only been two weeks, that's hardly forever," Callie let out a groan of irritation, "Plus I'm still grossed out that you broke rule number one; I had to buy new sheets…and a new mattress."

Callie smirked, "Rules are meant to be broken; you know that Yang."

"Rules, especially those regarding yours and Hahn's _whatever_ should _never_ be broken Torres," Cristina saw Callie's eyes moving past her head, "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Callie let out a laugh and nodded.

"Shame you feel that way about rules Dr Yang; I was about to ask you to join me in surgery but since you've already been on for forty-eight hours I guess I should page Stevens and see if she'll be interested," Erica replied dryly; moving to stand next to Callie, her arms crossing over her chest.

Cristina opened her mouth to respond but Erica just shot her a daring glare; making her scuttle off down the corridor without another word. She turned her gaze back to find brown eyes as she felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder, "Hey you."

Callie smiled brightly, "Did you know how hot you look when you're all stern," Erica shook her head as an amused smile crept onto her face; making Callie lean in and place a lingering kiss on her lips, "Hey by the way."

Erica smiled warmly, "I have to go do this surgery but I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch when I've finished?"

Callie nodded; "Sure that sounds great," Erica smiled again and leaned in to kiss her, "You should go now before I decide to drag you into an on-call room."

Erica chuckled, "I'll see you for lunch Torres," before giving her a teasing smirk and heading off down the corridor.

------------------------

Eyes scanned the room as they entered the cafeteria; trailing over many members of Seattle Grace Hospital before settling on a certain familiar orthopaedic surgeon; watching closely as the raven haired beauty laughed with an equally familiar blonde. Observant eyes watched as the blonde rose from the table, only to be stopped by a caramel skinned fingers lacing gently with her own milky skinned ones; tugging to make her lean in closer. A flurry of words, smiles, and dreamy looks were exchanged before the blonde dipped her head, closing the space between them as their mouths met in a comfortable kiss. Breaking apart the blonde smirked sexily as she began to walk backwards; their hands only breaking when their fingers couldn't stretch anymore; browns eyes stayed trained on her back as she watched the blonde walk away.

"It's a good thing that we never made any bets," Callie whipped her head back at the sound of the recognizable voice, "Because you would have owed me a lot of money Cal; I knew you were speaking the vagina monologues."

Callie felt herself breaking out into a massive smile at the sight of her friend, "Addie!" she pulled her into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

Addison smiled warmly, "I'm here for a surgery with the lovely Dr Duggan," she titled her head to the side slightly; a questioning expression covering her features, "But you're ignoring me; I saw you with Erica a minute ago."

Callie felt a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks as she bit her lip; Addison raising her eyebrows making Callie smile again, "Yeah okay, you were right; I am kinda into the vagina monologues."

Addie laughed, "Kinda? The way you two were looking at each other all adoringly a few seconds ago and that kiss…It looked more than just 'kinda' Callie," she watched Callie's blush darken and smiled teasingly.

Callie shook her head, "Okay, you're right again it's more than 'kinda'…much _much _more."

"Well I'm really happy for you Cal," Addison lifted her hand to cover Callie's, "And did I forget to mention how great you look, super unnaturally happy, but great."

Callie smirked, "I hope that's not a come on Addie because it's a little late; you missed your shot."

Addison smacked her arm playfully, "You're not my type Torres, plus…" Callie raised her eyebrow, "I prefer the blonde; think she'd dump you off and run away with me to LA?"

Callie laughed, "Not a chance; I think I'd have to kill you if you even suggested it to her Addie."

"Seriously though Cal, this is the happiest I've ever seen you," Addison smiled and stole a chip from Callie's lunch tray.

"Well she makes me happier than I thought possible; she's amazing."

Addison nodded her head, "I'm glad, you deserve happy."

They both turned at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor; Mark plopping down next to them; his eyes glimmering as he studied Addison's face, "You're back again, for good I hope."

"I'm only here for a surgery Mark, I'm not moving back here; I love LA," Addison gave him a smile, "But how are you? Last time I was here the nurses weren't giving you any."

Callie laughed, "They're still not! He's like a male nun now, aren't you Markypoos," she leaned over and ruffled his hair.

Mark slapped Callie's hand away and shot her an evil look, "Just because I'm not sleeping with Attila the Hahn every damn second of the day like some people doesn't mean I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Don't be bitter because we won't have a threesome with you Mark," Addison laughed as Mark's eyes glazed over for a minute before a scowl crossed his face.

"I see you two have formed a lovely bond since I've been gone," Addison smiled teasingly and looked between the two of them.

"It's a shame you're not moving back here Addie, with all the women in my life suddenly going gay, it would be great to have a woman who actually enjoys Sloan's lovin'" he winked at her; making her roll her eyes in response.

"Lovin'? What happened to the 'g' Mark?"

Callie laughed, "He thinks it sounds 'dirtier' without the 'g'," Addison laughed along with Callie and they watched Mark leave the table, "Aww don't go."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm going to find a nurse and take her to one of the trusty on-call rooms right now," he began walking away; their giggles following him, "Oh and Addison?" she looked up at his voice, "Try not to let beauty here and her beast trick you into their gay love fest."

Addison turned back to Callie and smirked, "I told you already Addie, you've missed your chance with me."

Addison smiled playfully, "I'm asking Erica anyway," Callie narrowed her eyes and Addison stuck out her tongue; giving her dark-haired friend a teasing wink; making Callie laugh, "So are you really spending all of your free time having sex with the lovely Dr Hahn?"

Callie felt her skin heat up instantly; her mouth falling open, her voice unable to find any words; making Addison wiggle her eyebrows and laugh again.

------------------------

Erica stepped out of the elevator and headed through the lobby; a smile on her face as she thought about seeing Callie. She'd been rushed into several emergency surgeries that afternoon and hadn't seen her since lunch. Her feet automatically came to a halt as she saw Callie standing with Addison; the smile falling from her face and a nervousness settling into her stomach; after all last time the red-head had been here Callie had avoided her like the plague for two straight days.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she continued towards them; stopping as she came next to Callie and giving Addison a warm smile, "Hey; wasn't expecting to see you here again Montgomery, what a nice surprise."

"Well I had to come in and help your lovely BFF do a complicated surgery on some premature triplets; so it was hardly a fun planned trip," Addison gave Erica a smile; not failing to notice her uncomfortable shuffling.

Callie laced her fingers through Erica's and gave her a gentle tug to get her attention; leaning in to place a kiss on her lips, "Hey babe," she gave her a big smile as she pulled back and sensed the tension leaving the blonde at once.

Addison watched them stare at each other lovingly, "So you must have told her that you thought she was beautiful after I left, huh?" two sets of eyes whipped to her face; widened in surprise, "Or not…"

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked; her eyebrows rising in confusion.

Addison gave the blonde a small apologetic smile, "Sorry Erica, I just assumed that's how you two got together after Callie finished with her little straight freak out with Mark."

Callie cringed as she remember the night at Joe's where she danced with Mark in front of them both before letting Mark take her back to his place, "Actually I kissed her Addie," she turned her gaze to find blue eyes, "You thought I was beautiful all the way back then?"

Erica's cheeks were covered in a heated blush, "Yeah, how could I not, you're stunning Cal," brown eyes lit up in a smile as their eyes stayed glued together. They gave each other a knowing smile and leaned in; their lips meeting in languid kiss.

"God, you two are making me feel sick with jealousy," they broke apart at the sound of Addison's voice; catching the smile on her face, "You're so loved up it's not fair," they laughed in response, knowing just how right their friend was.

------------------------

The trio headed to Joe's; ordered their drinks and settled into comfortable conversation as they relaxed and caught up on each other's lives; Erica saw the door open and smiled as Troy appeared, "Hey you, come join us."

Troy nodded his head towards the bar and joined them a few seconds later with a drink in hand, "How are we all?" he looked at Callie and Erica who were once again wrapped up in each other and then turned to Addison, "Thanks for coming down to do the surgery on the triplets with me today Addison; don't think I could have done it without you, the poor things were worse off than I originally thought."

"Of course, all the other surgeries we've done together have been successful; I'm glad this one wasn't any different," she smiled at him and lifted her glass to toast their success.

Erica looked up at them, "Wait, you two already know each other?"

"Yeah E; don't know if you've been paying attention but we're the top two neo-natal surgeons around here, so sometimes we like to work on new techniques together and assist each other on surgeries," his teasing tone earned him a playful smack on the arm.

"Yeah, me and Troy have known each other for about five years," Addison gave them all a smile.

"How weird is it that we're all kind of like…connected and stuff," Callie chipped in; downing another shot.

Erica turned to her and raised her eyebrows, "That was well put Torres, very thoughtful," Callie narrowed her eyes playfully; making Erica grab away one of her shots, "Exactly how many of these have you had since we've been here?"

"Only 5," She gave the blonde a big grin, "Ooo I love this song," she hopped off the stool and held her hand out, "Come and dance with me?"

Erica let her eyes scan the bar; taking in all the other people, "I don't think so Cal."

"Aww come on baby, it'll be fun," Erica nodded her head no and Callie looked over to see Mark sitting with Derek in the corner, "Okay your loss," she began swaying her hips in time to the music, "I guess I'll just have to ask Mark to dance with me," She watched as blue eyes widened and smirked when Erica jumped up and grabbed her hand; letting Callie lead her near the juke box; pulling the blonde's hands to rest on her waist as she continued to move to the music.

"Whipped," Addison muttered as she watched them.

Troy laughed and nodded, "Completely whipped."

"They're so damn gorgeous together though," Addison watched them dancing and laughing together before turning to meet green eyes, "I'm jealous as hell."

"Me too," he gave her a warm smile, "Want to dance? Or do you still dance like a baby giraffe learning to walk?"

Addison laughed and took the hand he was holding out, "Oh I still dance like a baby giraffe, but lead the way Duggan."

He took a long swig of his beer as he watched them together as they danced; their bodies touching as they swayed to the music; laughter escaping from their mouths as they leaned in to whisper to each other. He watched as the hand tightened on her waist, keeping her balanced and felt the blood rushing to his head in anger.

Troy stumbled backwards at the force of the unexpected shove, "What the hell is your problem Sloan?"

"You're my problem asshole!" he watched Troy gather his balance, "Stay away from Addison!" his eyes glared angrily at him, "Just because you're a pathetic loser who still wears his wedding ring and can't get over the fact that his bimbo wife died years ago in childbirth doesn't mean that you can go after everything to do with the vagina squad!"

Addison, Callie and Erica gasped in shock as Troy's fist connected with Mark's face; sending him flying backwards into the bar; his normally warm green eyes dark and unreadable, "Don't you ever speak about my wife again you son of a bitch!"

Erica reached up to grab Troy's arm; surprised when he pulled away; he looked between her, Callie and Addison before back to Mark, "If you ever mention my wife to me again I promise you that you'll need to call in a plastic surgeon to work on your face; I'll mess you up that bad, got it?" Mark nodded his head; his hand cupping his face; watching Troy turn to leave; calling over his shoulder, "Oh and I have absolutely no interest in Addison if that's what you were worried about."

The three women watched as he stormed from the bar; Callie stepped to go after him only to be stopped by Erica, "Someone should see if he's alright."

Erica pursed her lips together, "We will, he just needs some time to cool off Cal," their eyes met briefly before they turned towards Mark; Addison continuously hitting him as she yelled, "Think we should get her off Sloan?"

Callie shook her head; watching as her red-headed friend continued her frantic attack, "Not yet," Erica merely nodded in response.

"What the hell were you thinking saying that to him Mark!"

"Stop hitting me!" he pushed her away; holding her forearms gently to get her to stop hitting him, "I wasn't thinking! It looked like you two were flirting and I just saw red and-"

"You just saw red?! Please tell me that you're joking!?"

"No I'm not! I didn't mean to say what I did…I just…I still love you Addie and watching you dance with him was driving me crazy!"

Addison stopped trying to hit him and let their eyes hold; her mind trying to process what he was saying to her, "You're still in love with me?" Mark nodded his head in response, "Dammit Mark!" she lifted her hands to her face running her fingers through her hair; a deep breath pushing past her lips as her eyes found his again, "I still love you too-"

"Then stay in Seattle with me Addie," he reached down and laced their fingers.

"I can't, my whole life is in LA now, I'm working at the practice and I really love it there; this place is fast paced and the surgery after surgery thing just isn't for me anymore. I need time to grow; to finally be who I want to be," she watched him frown, "If you're serious about being with me Mark, than you'll come with me to LA?" She watched him for a few minutes; his eyes leaving hers to look down at his feet, "See you're still not ready to give this all up…and I need change, I want to get married and have children and actually have enough time to spend with them; Being in Seattle doesn't do that, LA does," he continued to look at his feet and she slipped her hand from his, "You'll never be ready for all of that Mark and that's why we'll never make it as a couple."

Addison moved away from him and gave Callie and Erica a sad smile, "I'm sorry for what he said to Troy," Erica nodded her head and Callie reached for Addison's hand, "Can we leave now?"

"Of course," Callie led Addison from the bar; letting Erica give Mark a death stare for not only being an idiot once in the space of ten minutes but twice.

------------------------

Erica and Callie both carried one of Addison's suit cases as they followed behind her into the airport; dropping on the floor once she got to check in, "Jeez these are heavy Addie, you only came for two days, did you really need to bring two full suit cases with you."

"It's all about fashion Cal and fashion doesn't care how heavy it is," Addison gave her a big smile and pulled her into a hug, "Now be nice; I'm going back to LA and you owe me for helping in your gayness."

Erica laughed, "I don't think I'll be thanking you for your last visit; you made her avoid me like crazy."

Callie turned to her, "That's only because she was right about us with her Addison-know-it all-observations."

Addison moved past Callie and pulled Erica into a hug, "Just admit it, my gaydar is spot on, it's not my fault that you two sent it into overdrive."

Callie laughed, "Fine you have gaydar, now get off my woman before I kick your ass Addie; that hug is turning out to be longer than friend standards require."

Addison smiled cheekily at Erica, "Any chance you're only dating her to get to her super hot red-headed friend?"

Erica chuckled, "Afraid not," letting her hand lace with Callie and placing a kiss on her lips, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to stick with her."

Addison smiled, "Well call me if you change your mind," she gave her a playfully wink and laughed as Callie shot her an evil look; her arms wrapping around Erica's waist, "Jeez I'm joking Cal, don't be so protective."

"Are you sure you're okay about what happened with Mark at the bar?"

Addison's smile faded, "Do I wish that me and Mark could have worked it out last time? Sure. Do I wish that he'd show up here today and come with me? Of course. But he won't; I was right when I said he wasn't ready, he likes being a man-whore."

"Sloan is an idiot for letting you go, not to mention you could do so much better than him anyway," Erica gave her a smile.

"Come visit me in LA sometime you two," Addison pulled them both into quick hugs and bent down to grab her suit cases, "Love you both. But I'd better go check in, I was late last time."

"Love you too Addie," Callie hugged her again, "Call me when you get home."

"I will," she gave them a last smile, "Bye."

They watched her drag her cases over to the check out counter; standing in the line with all the others as she waited, "I hate Mark for not choosing her; she deserves to get her wish."

Erica didn't reply for a second; her eyes making sure she was actually seeing what she was. She tugged Callie's hand and lifted her hand to point, "I think she just might; Look."

Mark hurried towards them; suitcase in hand; his face flushed slightly as he tried to catch his breath, "Did I miss her?"

Callie shook her head and Erica pointed toward the check in desk, "Not quite."

Mark smiled at them and leaned to give Callie a kiss on the cheek, "I guess this is goodbye then Cal."

Callie gave him a smile, "Best decision you've ever made."

Mark nodded his head and looked at Erica, "I'm sorry for what I said to Troy, will you tell him?" Erica nodded her head and was surprised when he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Take care of Torres' heart Hahn because I'll fly back here to kick your ass so quick if you break it."

Erica laughed, "As long as you promise not to hurt Addison it's a deal? But if you do just remember I'll cut your heart out while Cal breaks your bones."

Mark laughed and held out his had; shaking Erica's, "Deal," he looked over to the check in desk and saw Addison move to the front of the queue, "I better make my move now or she really will leave with out me," they both nodded their heads as he headed past them and joined Addison in the line; his hand slipping into hers.

Callie watched them head check in and head towards their gate, "I'm glad that Addie got her wish."

Erica smiled at her; their eyes meeting, "She's not the only one," Callie linked their hands again as they headed out of the airport and back into their own happy life together.

------------------------

After successfully dropping Addison off at the airport Callie asked Erica to take her back to Yang's apartment so that she could grab some clean clothes before they headed back to the blonde's to spend the weekend together.

Callie laughed as she tried to get her key in the door; Erica's arms were around her waist and she was nipping playfully at her ear; they stumbled through the door when she did finally managed to get it unlocked; the blonde crashing into her back at her sudden stop.

"What the hell Cal?" Erica's eyes widened in shock as she looked past her to see Troy sitting on the couch with Cristina straddling him; their arms around each other and their mouths barely apart, "Yang get the hell off him right now!"

Cristina jumped up and Troy cleared his throat as he stood up; re-buttoning his shirt, "Hey E," he gave her a sheepish smile before glancing at Callie, "Hey Cal."

Callie couldn't help laughing as Cristina ran her hands through her hair, "Hey Callie…Eri…erm…Dr Hahn."

"Shut up Callie, this so isn't funny," Erica shot her a look and then moved her eyes to meet green, "What the hell are you doing with…with _Yang_? Are you loosing your mind…she's…she's _Yang_!" she gestured wildly as a disgusted expression crossed her face.

Troy moved towards Cristina and placed and arm around her shoulders, "Erm actually E, we've kind of been seeing each other for a few weeks," he watched Callie and Erica's mouth dropped open, "I was going to tell you…I just thought that you two needed time together to just be happy and well…I knew this would make you not so happy E…don't be mad."

Callie smiled, "I think it's great, I'm happy for you," Erica shot her a look of disbelief, "Sorry but they look cute together and not to mention, Cristina's been smiling lately which means she's happy like a regular person."

"You're a traitor Torres," Erica looked over at them and Troy gave her his usual warm smile as he leaned his head on top of Cristina's; tightening his grasp around her, "But…but she's _Yang_…and I don't like…urgh she's _Yang_, Troy," he laughed and moved to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd be supportive in the end E," he turned and gave Callie a hug, "Of course you would be."

Erica lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, "I think I need to sit down…"

------------------------

Callie slid in next to Erica at the nurses' station; placing a cup of coffee in front of her; following her gaze to were Troy and Cristina were standing laughing, "Would you quit watching them all the damn time, they're together now, get over it Erica."

Erica kept her eyes on them, "But he's…he's _mine_," she whined.

"Excuse me?"

Erica turned quickly to find brown eyes; her hand going up to cup Callie's cheek, "Aww baby I don't mean it like that," she glanced at Troy again and then back at Callie, "I'm so head over heels for you it's unnatural…It's just he's always been my best friend and she's-"

"Yang I know," Callie let Erica's hand move to brush the stray piece of hair out of her face, "You can't tell him not to date her because you don't like her, besides she's really not that bad baby," Callie covered Erica's hand with her own and lifted it to her lips; placing a gentle kiss against her palm, "So try and be happy for them, do it for me?"

Erica smiled as Callie did her best pout, and opened her mouth to reply; her pager interrupting her response. She lifted it from her pocket and read the message, "I have to go," she started walking backwards and stopped when Callie raised an eyebrow; making Erica instantly move back to her; planting a kiss on her lips, "Fine, I'll try to be supportive okay? But I'm not promising anything."

"Good, now go save some lives," she gave the blonde a big smile and watched as she walked away; turning her attention back to her chart.

He stepped off the Elevator and smiled as he saw her; stopping to watch her for a moment; enjoying watching her at work. Instead of collecting a chart from the rack as she usually did he watched as she passed a cup of coffee to a tall blonde. Their interaction quickly escalating from friendly to intimate as their lips connected in a kiss.

He moved towards her; noticing the affectionate look in her eyes as her gaze followed after the blonde. He cleared his throat; the sound making her turn around in surprise, "Hello Mija."

Callie felt her mouth drop open and hurried to keep the shock out of her voice, "Dad…what are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Stolen Moments**

Have you ever woken up with that feeling?

The one where as soon as you blink open your eyes and adjust to the morning light you know something isn't quite right; everything's the same and yet somehow everything's different; something's changed; something's about to happen.

There are signs normally to this little pattern of madness...a restless night sleep followed by actually getting out of bed on the wrong side...being late somewhere even though you left early...that _feeling_ follows you around; it sits in the base of your stomach and you know that inevitably you're waiting for the moment it'll explode; you're waiting for something that may or may not happen.

"Hello Mija."

Callie felt her mouth drop open and hurried to keep the shock out of her voice, "Dad…what are you doing here?" she stepped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Can't a father drop by and see his daughter every once and awhile," he pulled back from their hug and looked at her, "Anyone would think you're unhappy to see me Calliope."

"Of course not, I'm always happy to see you Dad," she reached out and touched his arm giving him her usual warm smile, "I'm just surprised, I wasn't expecting you."

"Obviously…" He regarded her carefully for a few seconds, "You haven't called to speak to me or your mother in months Mija; we've been worried about you since your divorce to that worthless little man child…I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance."

Callie let out a laugh, "Dad…" she shook her head, "George isn't a bad guy; he just made some mistakes-"

"How you can defend the man who broke his wedding vows to you Calliope I will never know…life's to short to make mistakes."

Callie shrugged and gave him a small smile, "Mistakes are how you learn dad, and I've learnt from my failed marriage to George, so can we drop this now?" she watched her father nod his head although she knew he wanted to say more, "I've got a quick break now but if you want to catch up properly it'll have to be later tonight."

"Coffee now sounds great, but I'd love to take you out for dinner this evening when you finish your shift."

Callie led him to the coffee cart; handing him a steaming cup as she joined him near the railing; his eyes taking in the busy hustle of the hospital life below, "How's mom?"

He turned to look at her and smiled, "She's fine, she's still upset that you got married and didn't tell us and then got divorced only a short while later," Callie watched him sip his coffee, "She's worried that you're not happy Calliope."

"I'm sorry, I know that I really should call more," Callie gave him an apologetic smile, "But you can tell her that I'm really happy," her brown eyes travelled around the people on the floor below; a smile creeping onto her face as she caught a glimpse of Erica in her polka-dot scrub cap; Yang at her side wheeling a patient towards the elevator. The sound of her father clearing his throat brought her attention back to his; a sceptical look on his face, "Seriously dad, you can tell mom not to worry; at this moment in time I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

He stared at her for a second and took another long sip of his coffee; his eyes glancing to make sure the elevator doors had closed, "I'm going to ask you something in a moment Mija and I want the truth; understood?"

Callie nodded her head; swallowing the nervous lump in her throat at his serious tone, "Yes sir."

He nodded his head again, "When I arrived here I saw you standing with another female doctor; chatting," Callie felt her face growing hot as her heart began to pound heavily against her chest, "I thought she must be a friend, but the way you were acting together…" he shook his head; averting her gaze for just a second, "Are you romantically involved with that blonde haired woman Calliope?"

Callie opened her mouth to respond but was at a loss for words; she hadn't expected him to see them together; this wasn't they way she wanted to tell her parents about her relationship with Erica, "Dad…I…" his eyes pierced into hers as he waited for an answer. Callie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head 'yes'.

He shook his head and let out a deep sigh, "We should go somewhere private to talk… right now."

"Okay," mumbled from her lips as she hurriedly led him to one of the private rooms they used for discussing surgeries with patients and held the door open for him; closing it slowly as she took a deep breath to steady herself for the conversation that was about to take place. Her brown eyes locked onto his and she could see the flickering emotions crossing over his own, "Dad…"

He held up a hand to her, "Do not 'dad' me Calliope; explain to me right now how this happened; how you managed to get yourself into a relationship with a woman?"

Callie swallowed; trying to clear the dryness from her throat, "I…we didn't…we were friends first, and for a long time that's all we were…but there was always this unexplainable feeling…I didn't know…we didn't plan to start dating Dad…I just fell for her and-"

She watched as he lifted a hand to rub over his beard; a common gesture he did when he was deep in thought, "How long has this been going on?"

"We've been together for five months," she watched him turn away from her; tears instantly stinging her eyes.

"This has to stop immediately," he turned back to her; his eyes darkened with revulsion and his voice laced with disappointment. He moved closer to her as he saw tears flowing down her cheeks, "You are _not_ gay Calliope…this is not something your family can accept; it's wrong."

Callie moved away as he reached out to touch her shoulder, "It's not wrong okay…it's just different…you just need to-"

"No!" Callie jumped as his raised voice reached her ears, "I am only going to tell you this one time," he grasped her forearms; drawing her to meet his eyes, "I will not have this; your family will not accept this from you…we raised you better than this!" Callie felt her body tremble as a heavy flow of tears escaped her eyes, "You need to put a stop to this at once…you cannot choose to go down this path," he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, "This woman…she's just another impulsive mistake like your marriage to George was and you will regret this eternally if you stay on this path Calliope."

Callie opened her mouth to speak; her pager interrupting her train of though. She unclipped from her scrubs; reading the message before looking back at her father, "I have to go…"

He cupped her face with both of his hands; the pad of his thumbs wiping away her tears as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Your family loves you and I love you Mija; remember that," he pulled back to look at her, "But you need to make a decision about this today," Callie felt her throat tighten up as more tears pooled to her eyes, "We will finish this discussion later, you need to go," he placed another kiss on her forehead, "I will meet you when you finish work; you need to have your decision by then Calliope. I mean it."

Callie watched him open the door; his arm gesturing for her to leave the room first. She lifted a hand to her eyes; wiping away her tears and avoiding meeting his gaze. He watched her walk down the hallway before heading in the opposite direction; no more words needing to spoken between them.

"You paged me Dr Yang?" Callie accepted the chart Cristina was holding out from her and kept her eyes down; knowing that they were red and puffy, "Mr Darwin here needs to stay on medication overnight and then we'll operate on his leg tomorrow," she gave Mr Darwin a fake smile, "Everything will be fine once I fix that leg up; you'll be riding on your motor bike again in no time," he gave her a smile as he saw her eyes catch sight of his bright yellow helmet.

Callie kept her eyes away from Cristina as she handed back the chart and headed back into the corridor; here senses quickly allowing her feet to hurry into the nearest toilets; flinging herself over a toilet as a vile vomit rose to her throat and out of her mouth. She felt her eyes burning with tears again as her father's words rang in her ears; her shoulders beginning to hitch as her few tears turned into sobs. Callie twisted her body to lean against the side of the cubicle; bringing her knees up to her chest as she buried her face in her hands.

Callie lifted her hands away from her face; surprised when she felt the pressure of someone's grasp on her shoulder, "Here," Cristina handed her a folded piece of toilet paper to dry her eyes; Callie couldn't help but laugh as Cristina pulled a disgusted face as she wiped another piece of tissue over her mouth.

"Thanks," she sniffled as Cristina leaned over her to flush the contents of the toilet away, "I'm sorry."

Cristina gave her a pensive look; but Callie was able to see the concern in her dark brown eyes, "Don't be sorry…do you want me to get Erica?"

"No! Please don't get her," Callie grabbed Cristina's hand; stopping her from getting up. Her dark eyes filled with tears again, that just as quickly escaped down the soft skin of her cheeks as her mind flashed images of the blonde.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on Callie?" Cristina watched her for a few seconds waiting for a response and when she didn't get one she continued, "Look you can talk to me you know…I might not say much back but I'm a good listener…Hell if you'd heard Meredith go on about Derek all the time then you'd know that I'm good at the whole listening thing," she gave a shrug when Callie smiled at her, "So what I'm saying here is that I could listen…you know…If you wanted me to?"

Callie couldn't help but smile as she saw a bunch of unsure emotions cross over Cristina's face, "My dad was here earlier…"

Cristina nodded, "Well that must have sucked…I remember when my mom was here; she drove me insane…parents are only supposed to be seen on their days; you know like mother's day...there's a reason they assign them days…they should stick to them," Callie let out an amused sigh, "And then to make it worse Burke's mom...momma…well she came and made my life hell…"

"She took your eyebrows right?" Callie lifted her hand to Cristina's face; her fingertips about to skim over her eyebrow in curiosity to whether they'd grown back or if the ones present on her roommates face were fake.

Cristina slapped her hand away, "Yeah she did…I looked like a mutant…Mer helped draw them back on for awhile…but they grew back; thank fuck," she gave Callie a small smile, "What did your dad want?"

Callie felt her throat catch as her shoulders began to hitch again; her voice coming out in small gasps as she cried, "He saw…me and…Erica…together… and now he wants me to...I can't do this."

"Callie-"

Callie shook her head; pushing herself to her feet, "I can't…oh god…I…I have to go," Cristina stood just as quickly and watched Callie march towards the door; hurrying back to pull her into a surprised hug, "I know that we don't hug but I need one okay?"

Cristina nodded and lightly tapped Callie on the back, "Okay…now get off me Torres."

Callie pulled back and gave her a smile, "I know you don't think that you are…but you're a good friend to me."

Cristina let out a chuckle, "Don't tell Mer, she might get jealous that I'm becoming your person too; and I don't think she'd like sharing me, she has too many issues."

Callie gave her a smile, "I promise I won't tell Grey that we're friends…But I need to find Erica-"

"She's in the attending's locker room."

"Thanks," Callie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and headed off to find the blonde. Her pager buzzed and she lifted to read the message 'Don't forgot to make your decision Calliope,' her father's message just a small reminder of the horrible feeling she'd had in her stomach since he arrived.

------------------------

Erica looked up in surprise as the door to the locker room burst open; Callie appearing before her eyes, "Hey babe-"

"My dad was here," Callie ran her hands through her hair; keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"Oh-"

"He…he saw us together," She glanced in Erica's direction quickly; seeing blue eyes glaze over in concern, "He saw us kiss-"

Erica got to her feet and took a step towards Callie, "Baby…"

Callie shook her head and stepped back from Erica's touch and began pacing up and down; her eyes burning as fresh tears flooded her vision, "You can't call me that in this moment Erica…"

Erica saw the pained expression across Callie's face and reached for her again; grabbing her wrist and pulling her into her arms; Callie instantly sobbing on her shoulder, "Shh…It's okay Cal…It will all be-"

Callie pulled out of her arms, "It won't be okay Erica!" she shook her head and lifted the palm of her hands to run her aching eyes, "He said my family won't accept it..." she let her flooded eyes meet blue, "Oh shit…they'd…they'd hate me…I didn't think about it…I didn't think about them at all…They'll never accept this; ever-"

"Cal, just breathe a minute...we need to talk about this calmly," Erica swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she watched Callie pacing; her mind clearly in panic mode.

"There's nothing calm about any of this...God I can't lose them…they're my family Erica…they've always been there…they're everything ....I can't have them hate me…I'm so sorry-"

Erica felt tears burning her own eyes, "Don't you dare say sorry to me Callie…you don't have anything to be sorry about…I can reschedule my surgery and I'll come with you, we can talk to your dad together and make him understand," she lifted her hand to cup Callie's cheek, "It'll work out I-"

Callie moved away from Erica's hand as her phone rang loudly; interrupting them; she lifted her eyes away from intense blue to the dull gray of the floor, "I have to go…" Erica lifted her hand under Callie's chin; tilting her face to make their eyes meet; brown eyes unable to hold in the heavy flow of tears running from them, "I can't…they're family…I just…I am so sorry Erica."

Erica felt tears running down her cheeks as her throat clenched tightly; her shoulders hitching in a silent sob, "Cal-"

Callie moved towards; lifting the palm of Erica's hand to her face; placing a delicate kiss there; their eyes meeting again; both drenched in unspeakable pain. As Callie's lips touched her skin she squeezed shut her eyes; savouring every detail and when she opened them again the brown eyes that had been looking back at her with every emotion possible had gone…leaving her completely alone.

------------------------

Erica couldn't concentrate; her mind had been on Callie since their brief encounter in the locker room and the raven haired woman had avoided her at all costs for the rest of the day; avoiding any pages, announcements, phone calls and requests for her assistance. She stood looking down at the entrance lobby; hoping to catch a glimpse of Callie so that she could help her through this messy situation with her father; the words Callie had spoken to her earlier not registering with her brain; in fact she flat out decided not to believe them; they could do this; they'd get through this together and prove the Torres family wrong.

"Hey," Troy placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention; his green eyes filling with alarm as her saw blue, "E what's going on? Did you and Callie have another fight?"

Erica shook her head and leaned into him as he slung his left arm around her shoulders'; drawing her in. It was a simple act, but the slightest touch from him always brought her comfort, "Callie's dad arrived out of the blue today; he's freaked her out big time…she told me she can't do it."

Troy pressed a kiss to her temple, "She's probably just worried about her family's opinion on your relationship; from what she's said they're pretty traditional…it must be hard for her dad to suddenly find out that his perfectly straight daughter of thirty odd years has spent the best part of this year with a woman."

Erica pulled back; creating enough space between them for their eyes to meet, "I know that…I mean we didn't even talk about telling them…we should have; it's just things with us have been complicated and-"

Troy nudged her with his shoulder, "And what E?"

Erica kept her eyes glued on the level below; shrugging Troy's arm off her shoulder and hurrying down the steps. Green eyes scanned quickly and caught sight of Callie; an older looking man with his hand pressed to her back; guiding her out of the hospital. Troy watched them head out of the exit; his eyes catching the dark blue of Erica's scrubs whipping through the door closely behind them. His own legs kicking into action as he hurried down the steps; they might need all the help they can get.

Erica felt the cold wind brush against the skin of her face as she reached outside the hospital; stopping briefly to let her eyes scan left and right; looking for the direction they'd gone it. Catching sight of two figures in the distance her legs took off again; her voice calling out, "Callie!" getting their attention as they both turned to look at her.

"Calliope," Callie heard his deep tone and her eyes drifted back to him as he gripped her arm. Her eyes glanced back to see Erica moving closer to them; her feet coming to a stand still. She took in the distraught look covering Erica's face and then turned back to her father; hating how she seemed completely stuck in the middle between two loves in her life. Callie bit her lip; making her mind up, "I need to say bye Dad…I deserve to say goodbye to her."

He studied the expression of desperation in his daughter's eyes and nodded his head, "Hurry," he let go of her arm and she followed his eyes passed her head to see Erica staring at them; shuffling unsurely.

Callie hurried towards her and was grateful that Erica was taking steps towards her as well. As soon as they were in touching distance of each other Callie felt Erica's tight grasp on her forearms; her blue eyes welling with tears, "Don't do this…please don't do this to me; to us!" Callie felt tears build up in her own eyes as Erica's fingers tightened on her arms, "We had to fight through so much to get here, to get to this very point and I know we can get through this…I know we can Cal," tears were freely falling down both their cheeks as Erica continued to beg; her voice breaking over her words, "Your family will come around, it just takes time…they just need to adjust-"

"Erica-"

"No, we can get through this Callie…I believe we can…I know we can," Callie lifted her hands to Erica's arms; her thumb running lightly over her skin; shaking her head as she watched Erica stumble with her words; her eyes overflowing with tears as she became more and more frantic, "So I'm begging you to not do this…don't walk away…not now…not after all we've been through Cal…Please don't do this…please…I promise it'll be okay…please Callie…please stay," Callie pulled Erica into her arms; her hands running up and down her back; her lips pressing into the crook of Erica's neck as she held her tightly. She felt Erica's body stop trembling. The blonde pulling back to rest their foreheads together; lifting her hand to cup Callie's cheeks; the pads of her thumbs wiping away the tears. Their eyes stayed closed; both enjoying their intimate position.

After a moment Callie leaned back slightly; letting her eyes open to find the intense blue ones she'd so easily let herself come to drown in; her voice cracking as she pushed out the words she knew she had to speak, "I can't…I wish that I could…but I _can't_; it's not that simple," she felt Erica's breath hitch against her lips and knew that those beautiful blue eyes would soon be filled with tears again, "My family will never accept us…they'll never forgive me if I stay and I can't lose them Erica…I just can't; they've always been there," her own eyes lost their battle with new tears as she saw felt Erica's body tremble in her arms, "I don't want to walk away from you…or from us…I just can't…I'm so _so _sorry,"

Callie lifted her hands to cup Erica's cheeks; their noses brushing as their lips came together. Tongues traced over lips before meeting in a passionate dance; teeth nipped and pulled and their tears mixed together as they sealed their pain of their looming departure. Pulling back Callie nuzzled Erica's cheek, their arms wrapped around each other; holding each other as close as possible. Callie swallowed the lump in her throat; her voice choking out of her mouth as a murmuring whisper against Erica's ear, "Do you believe in fate?" she felt Erica's fingers run up her back; caressing along her neck and took that as her answer, "Because I believe we were supposed to meet when we did…I believe that I was supposed to kiss you that night Erica, and I believe that we had to go through so much to finally be together, so that we would know to never settle for anything less than magical when we actually fell in love" Callie felt Erica sob against her; her body shaking, "And I do love you Erica, so much...I just never thought I'd be saying it like this," she nuzzled the side of Erica's face again; the wetness of the blonde's tears tingling against her skin; their noses brushing as their eyes found each other, "I wish I'd known to tell you sooner," Callie reached up; pulling one of Erica's hands from her neck and placing over the left side of her chest; her hand staying on top; holding the blonde's in place, "Feel that?" Callie watched as Erica merely nodded, "It still beats just for you Erica…my heart will _always_ belong to you…and every time it beats it reminds me how in love with you I am."

She watched as Erica opened her mouth to speak through her river of tears, "Cal-"

"You can't say it back...because if you do I won't be able to walk away and I really have to," Erica felt Callie pull away from her body and immediately reached down to grab her hand in a tight grip; her mouth opening but loosing the battle to form any words; her blue eyes conflicted with emotion and tears, "I'm sorry," Callie walked backwards; letting Erica grip her hand for as long as possible; until they couldn't stretch anymore

Once their fingertips were no longer touching Callie turned away; letting her own pain take her over; tears swimming her vision; her chest tight and aching, making her breathing heavy. She barely saw her dad step forward; his arm going around her and leading her to his car; opening the door and placing her inside as if she was an incapable child.

Erica stood frozen to the spot; watching Callie's dad seat her in the car before getting into the drivers side; throwing her an evil look before reversing out of the space and heading out of the hospital; the bright tail lights the only sign left of the destruction he'd caused. After a few minutes she felt her body shake; the whimpering sound of harsh sobbing escaping her lips as her feet stumbled backwards; dropping her down onto the ground.

Troy turned as a hand entwined with his; Cristina's face covered in a sad expression, "You should go get her," Troy nodded; placing a chaste kiss on her lips before heading towards his best friend.

He knew there was nothing he could say and knowing that there was nothing he could do to soothe her pain for the first time in years; he did the only thing he could think of. Troy bent down and scooped one arm under Erica's legs and another around her back; lifting her into his arms he walked over to the nearest bench and sat down; cradling her in his arms as her tears soaked through his scrubs; the sound of her sobs making his chest ache.

Callie rested her head against the cool glass of the car window; her eyes shutting as she hoped to ease some of the pain away from her head and her heart. Her father not speaking a single word to her during the drive; his expression neutral and unaffected by her loud blubbering.

Callie wanted nothing more than to start this day over...wanted nothing more than to wake up without that _feeling_ settling in her stomach...she never understood how you could go from having everything you've ever wanted, to loosing it all in a single fleeting moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Stolen Moments**

Emptiness is really a pointless word that we use to describe nothing at all…if you drink a cup of coffee and place it back down against the table it's no longer the steaming drink you were enjoying before…it's simply the hollow shell that at one time held something inside.

When we're born we are given the gift of emotion…when we're babies we use these different sensations to express our needs and wants; our mind working full speed ahead but our mouths unable to communicate them yet.

As we continue to grow, emotions become apart of everyday life; something we know we feel but don't ever consider to be something extraordinary. The emotions we possess are amazing if you really think about them…they give you the ability to smile and laugh on a good day; the tingling feeling of happiness making your days pass easily…they let your blood boil in anger; your voice laced with your passion when you shout…they let you ache; the dullness of overwhelming hurt bringing tears to your eyes; that inevitable lump forming in your throat…they let that wonderful feeling of butterflies flutter around your stomach when you know you've found someone special…they let you know just how to react.

Without being able to feel any emotions we'd simply be empty…

------------------------

Callie felt the car stop; her aching eyes opening to glance up at the apartment building she shared with Cristina; the dark sky making it hard for her to see anything except brightly illuminated windows. She felt her seat belt being released and turned to look at her father; his eyes holding the same neutral expression that they had since Erica had followed them out of the hospital.

He undid his own seat belt, "I'm assuming that you have a set of keys to the apartment you share with Dr Yang?" Callie nodded her head; her hand going into her jacket pocket and drawing out her keys; holding them out for him to see. He nodded his head and took the keys from her hand, "Let's go up to your apartment Mija, we have things to sort out."

Callie didn't move as he exited the car; her eyes were staring out at the road ahead of them; her mind replaying the broken look on Erica's face as she walked away from her. The door on her side opened; making her jump and she looked at the hand her father was holding out to her. Her eyes travelled over the skin of his hand noticing how old it had gotten; it was no longer the smooth comforting hand he'd held out to her to take her school…no, this hand was ugly; something foreign that she didn't recognise and didn't want to accept. Callie pushed herself from the car; her eyes looking past him as she stared at the entrance to the building.

She let him lead her through the lobby and into the elevator; riding up to the floor of the apartment in complete silence; the space between them not nearly enough to express how disconnected she felt to him at that moment. The doors opened and he placed his hand on her back; guiding her into the corridor and applying enough pressure to get her to lead him in the right direction to the apartment door.

Callie moved away from him when they reached the door and let him use her keys to unlock it; not waiting for her as he stepped inside. His head peered around the corner a few seconds later, "Get in here," he grabbed her arm and pulled her in; her feet seemingly on a path of their own as they led her to the sofa; her body flopping down heavily.

"This is a one bedroom apartment," Callie lifted her eyes to his as his voice reached her ears.

"Yeah."

She noticed a flicker of anger creeping into his eyes, "Please tell me you don't share a bed with Dr Yang."

Callie lifted her hands to her face; rubbing over her eyes and pushing her hair away before looking back at him, "I sleep on the couch Dad, it folds out."

"I give you money so that you can live decently Calliope; you work long hours, you need a place to come home to and relax luxuriously…not some cheap fold out couch," he looked around and noticed the boxes lining the walls, "You don't even have anywhere to keep your things…if your mother knew that I was letting you live out of boxes she'd skin me alive."

Callie let her eyes trail to her father as he dashed about the apartment; finding a duffle bag and filling it with some of her belongings, "What are you doing?"

"You're not staying here any longer," he didn't turn to look at her as he continued to place clothes into the bag, "You're coming to stay at the Archfield with me."

Callie opened her mouth to respond but knew it would be pointless; one minute her life had been her own and the next her father had arrived like a whirlwind taking over everything she had control of.

He zipped the bag up and threw it over his shoulder, "Come on we're leaving."

"What about my boxes?"

He glanced at her; his eyes never quite meeting hers, "I'll come by in a few days and pick them up; until then I'm sure Dr Yang won't mind holding onto them."

Callie watched him hold the door open; his eyes narrowing at her in a silent order to get up off the couch; there would be no discussion about this. She let her feet carry her back out of the apartment in silence, just the same way as they had done minutes earlier.

------------------------

Callie followed behind her dad as he led her into the grand entrance of the Archfield hotel. A luxurious, five star hotel he called it on the drive there, and he was right; it was one of the best hotels in Seattle, the rooms were beautiful and the staff provided everything you could ever need at a quick as lightening pace.

But there was one thing the Archfield couldn't provide and that was company…it was the largest hotel that Callie had ever stayed in, and she'd stayed in quite a few grand ones during her life. But she never got over how lonely she felt in the crowd of people staying in them; her present seemingly invisible.

Brown eyes watched as her father leaned against the counter; a bell boy rushing to his side and taking the bag from his shoulder; leading them towards the room he'd just paid an expensive amount out for.

Callie heard him mutter a thanks as the man opened the door to the room; placing her bag upon the bed and smiling gratefully when her father extended a generous tip. Her father closed the door behind the man and turned to look at her; placing the key to the room down on the small table, "I've paid for you to have this room for the next two weeks; mine is just down the hall," she nodded her head, "You should take a shower while I go and make some calls; then I'll come back and we can order room service together."

Callie looked at the ground; unable to look at him any longer, "Okay," muttering from her lips.

He moved towards her placing one large hand on her shoulder and another under her chin; titling her face to make their eyes meet, "You'll thank me for this one day Mija…I called your mother earlier, she wants you to think about moving back home with us for awhile; she thinks it will help you get through this bad patch if we all pull together."

Callie felt her eyes sting with tears again; but blinked them away as she pulled out of his hold; not wanting him to see her pain, "You should go and make your calls Dad."

He nodded his head and headed towards the door, "Just think about it Calliope, that's all I'm asking you for."

"I think you've asked enough of me today don't you?" Callie replied; the words tumbling from her mouth before she could even think about stopping them. His eyes met hers for a second before he nodded his head and left the room; the door clicking shut behind him.

Callie headed into the bathroom; stripping off her clothes and heading straight into the shower; the hot water pounding down against her back as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool titles. She let the wave of emotions spill free from their prison; her mind was racing, her thoughts were scrambled, her head was hurting and her heart was aching painfully; her entire being felt the suffering of her torturous day.

She headed from the shower; towelling herself dry and searched through the duffle bag her father had packed for her; drawing out an old pair of swear pants and a t-shirt; her brown eyes stilling as they came across a gray hoodie. Callie lifted it carefully from the bag and lifted it to her face; her eyes involuntarily closing as she breathed in the scent of Erica's perfume.

Callie let her body sink down against the floor; her back supported by the end of the bed as her eyes squeezed shut for a few second to stop herself from loosing the battle to her tears. She lost track of how long she sat there staring at everything and yet seeing nothing at all; she stayed silent on the outside; letting herself cry out painfully in her head; so that her father wouldn't return to see her broken form. The cold chill carried in the air of the hotel made its way to her skin and trickled through her veins; making her shiver.

Callie pulled the hoodie on; zipping up and imagined it as Erica's arms wrapped tightly around her body. The tears stinging her eyes finally broke free at the realisation that those arms wouldn't be wrapped around her ever again; her body felt numb and she felt the emptiness creeping through her; overtaking her as if the sea was engulfing her in its ferocious waters.

------------------------

Troy settled down in a seat; placing his tray on the table and lifting his hand to cover the one Erica had resting on the table; her blue eyes focused on Callie's back, "I see her father is still driving her to and from work _and_ eating lunch with her everyday."

Erica nodded; her eyes never leaving Callie; hating the way she could see the slump in her shoulders, "It's like he's monitoring her; he's so desperate to keep her away from me Troy," she turned to look at him, "What am I going to do? I feel like I can't breathe when I'm not around her…it's only been three days and I'm going insane without hearing the sound of her voice, without being able to touch her…"

Troy gave her a sympathetic smile, "I could try and talk to her dad if you want? Maybe I could make him see man to man that love just is…that it doesn't matter which two people it's between."

Erica watched Callie and her dad stand from their table; for a few seconds brown eyes held blue; a sad expression in them before her father guided her in a different direction; shooting the blonde a warning look.

"I'm going to try and talk to her again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea E? This has got to be hard on her; maybe you should back off and give her some space, we can try talking to him-"

Erica felt her eyes well, "I can't back off okay? I _need_ her Troy," she pushed her chair back and stood from the table; green eyes holding her own, "_I need her_."

Troy nodded his head in response and watched as the blonde hurried out of the cafeteria.

------------------------

Callie let her Dad kiss her cheek goodbye and waited until her was out of sight before heading off down the corridor; grabbing a chart from the nurses' station. She'd never been so thankful for her work. If she though avoiding Erica after their first kiss was hard, avoiding her for the last three days had been hell; the blonde had caught up to her and cornered her every chance she'd gotten. Callie had kept her eyes away from Erica's blue pools and escaped her as quickly as possible…she wanted nothing more than to let Erica pull her into her arms but she knew she'd only end up hurting the blonde more than she already had.

Callie felt her skin tingle as fingers curled around her wrist; Erica's familiar perfume filling her lungs as she took deep breaths in, "Callie-"

Callie felt more than saw Erica move in front of her; her grasp still around her wrist and instantly dropped her brown eyes to the floor, "Dr Hahn…I have a patient."

Erica lifted her free hand to cup Callie's cheek; her thumb running across her cheek bone, "Don't Dr Hahn me Cal…please look at me."

Callie shook her head, "I want to, but I can't…please Erica just let me go," she lifted her eyes to blue; noticing the hurt in them and instantly hating herself for causing it.

"Let you go? Do you mean now or all together Cal?"

Callie closed her eyes as Erica's soft voice reached her ears. She pulled away from the blonde and let her tear filled eyes meet blue again, "Both…you have to let go of both…I can't…I'm so sorry."

Erica stood still; letting Callie brush past her without another word. Another set of brown eyes caught her blue eyes and she nodded her head, "The roof," mumbled from her lips as she continued on down the corridor in the opposite direction.

------------------------

Cristina took a deep breath; catching her breath after climbing hundreds of stairs. She steadied herself and opened the door; the cool wind hitting her face as she stepped onto the hospital roof.

She scanned the area and let her eyes settle on Callie; her roommate was sitting with her back against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest; her face buried in her hands much like she had been only a few days earlier when Cristina had found her in the toilets.

Cristina took another deep breath and tightened her hand around the object in her hand and headed towards Callie. She kneeled down in front of her and heard Callie choke on her sob as she looked up in surprise to see her; she shook out the material in her hand and draped the blanket behind Callie's shoulders; wrapping her in it to keep her warm. Callie leaned her head forward and rested it against Cristina's shoulder; finally letting herself break down; the pain devastating her. Callie thought about pulling back; not wanting to piss Cristina off by their sudden intimacy and was surprised when she felt one hand on her back and fingers running carefully through her long hair; she felt herself choke up again at the thought of how even someone like Cristina who seemed emotionally crippled could understand her relationship with Erica enough to provide her comfort and yet her father wasn't even willing to try.

They stayed like that until Callie couldn't cry anymore; no words were spoken between them…no words were needed to understand that loosing the person you love without any choice was the worse pain you could ever possibly experience.

------------------------

Erica watched the man pull Callie into a hug and press a kiss to her temple; his eyes staying trained to her back until she was safely in the elevator. He turned and headed through the lobby; leaving the hospital after his routine check on his daughter. Erica blew out a deep breath and headed down the stairs; this was her one chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

She reached the lobby and jogged to keep up with Callie's dad, "Mr Torres," she called out getting him to stop and quickening her pace as she closed the gap between them, "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so; I don't have time for whatever you're going to say Dr Hahn."

Erica grabbed his arm as he turned to leave; effectively stopping him; his eyes meeting hers, "Well I suggest that you make time Mr Torres because I've got a hell of a lot to say to you."

He regarded her for a minute; his eyes travelling over her face and then nodded, "Very well Dr Hahn, what is it?"

Erica look a deep breath and held his eyes, "Look, I know that you're just doing your job…you're being a parent and you're looking out for your daughter; you love her and you want to make sure that she's protected…and I appreciate it; I respect it…but the truth is that I love her too Mr Torres," she saw him open his mouth to respond and hurried on, "Believe me when I tell you that I know this isn't what you imagined for Callie when you looked at her as a little girl and pictured what her life would be like…But it happened; we didn't plan it," he was staring at her intensely; his lips pursed tightly together, "I most certainly didn't picture my life going this way…But I'm glad that it did because Callie makes me happier than I ever though I could be and I wouldn't take any of it back."

"If you love-"

"I know that you're going to tell me that if I really loved her then I'd let her go…But I can't because I don't just love her Mr Torres…She's the one; she's the love of my life…And I'm not letting her go," Erica took another deep breath; her eyes boring into his, "I'm going to fight like hell for her and I'm going to do everything I can to make it as difficult as possible for you to keep us apart…Stopping us from being together isn't going to change that we're in love with each other…So I'm asking you; no I'm begging you to accept us…If you really love your daughter you'll want to put her happiness first," Erica held his eyes for a second and turned her back; beginning to walk away.

His voice made it to her ears and she turned to face him, "I always put Calliope's happiness first and above everything else."

"Well then ask yourself this Mr Torres; is she happy now?" Erica turned back and continued walking away; not giving him time to reply.

------------------------

Callie sat on the end of the bed in her room at the Archfield; her jacket still on and her hands tightly clutching her bag; just as she'd done after George told her he was sleeping with Izzie. Her eyes were puffy and her body was exhausted; staying away from Erica was exhausting in every way possible, especially when her heart craved for her.

The door opened but Callie didn't look up; she knew it would be her father coming to check on her just as he had been doing for the last few days. He stopped; taking in her dishevelled tired appearance before entering the room more; closing the door behind himself.

He moved to stand in front of her; his eyes looking down at her. He was quiet for a long moment before he spoke, "Are you happy Calliope?"

Callie kept her eyes staring straight ahead; considering his words carefully before looking up to meet his eyes, "No, I'm not."

She watched him for a second; waiting for him to reply and when he failed to she returned her gaze to staring straight ahead. Her father's deep voice breaking the silence again a few minutes later, "Does she make you happy?"

Callie let her eyes find his; trying to read his expression and when she couldn't she glanced down at the floor, "More than I ever thought was possible."

She heard him swallow and let out a deep sigh, "And you really love her? You're willing to suffer the ignorance of people to be with this woman?"

Callie finally lifted her brown eyes to look up at him; holding his gaze intensely, "I really _really_ love her Dad…If I thought for one second that this was some stupid fling then I'd never ask you to accept it," she paused making sure he was really hearing her, "And being with Erica overwrites everything and anything that anyone could say or do…We know how we feel about each other and knowing that is enough."

He was quiet for a moment and then he moved to sit down next to her on the bed, "Are you sure that she's not just another mistake like George, Callie?"

Callie turned to look at him, "My relationship with Erica might be a lot of things…but a mistake isn't one of them. I know that George was a mistake Dad; he never really loved me and I knew that, I just wanted him to; I hoped that he would…But Erica does love me and she never does anything to make me doubt it for a single second."

She watched her Dad for a long time; he seemed lost inside of his own head; his deep thoughts taking him over, "Okay."

"Okay?" Callie raised her eyebrow, "What does 'okay' mean Dad?"

He held her gaze and gave her a small smile, "It means okay, I can work at accepting it…If she really makes you as happy as you say and you really are in love with her then you two should be together."

Callie jumped up from the bed and turned to look at him with wide eyes; her voice rising, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He shook his head, "No Mija I'm not, you deserve happiness and if you get that from Erica then who am I to decide to stop it."

Callie felt anger rush through her veins, "This cannot be happening! Why couldn't you say this to me before; fuck!" her father stared at her as she continued to shout, "I needed you to say this to me days ago Dad! Not now! Not after…Oh my god; I walked away from her! Do you have any idea how much that must have hurt her! I'm promised her I'd never leave her and you- She's never going to want to speak to me again! I broke her heart for you; for our family-"

"Callie-"

Callie held up her hand, "No; don't…I have to go and find her," Callie grabbed her bag from the bed and hurried out of the room, completely ignoring her father calling her back.

------------------------

Callie hurried through the hospital; her eyes frantically scanning the crowds of people for Erica. She dashed around the hospital; stopping to catch her breath at the nurses' station on the first floor of the surgical wing; her brown eyes landing on the blonde heading up the stairs.

Callie picked up her pace; rushing up the stairs past Erica and stopping abruptly a few steps above her; blue eyes filled with a mixture of concern and surprise, "Don't say anything Erica…I am so sorry that I broke my promise…I walked away from us and I should have stayed…I love you so much," Callie reached out and grabbed Erica's arms; the tears flowing from her eyes blurring her vision and Erica's lack of response making her frenzied, "You have to forgive me! Please Erica…please forgive me; I need you…Please, please, Erica you have to…I love you…please-"

Erica didn't care that people were looking at them; all she cared about was the hysterical dark haired woman in front of her; Erica pulled her arms from Callie's grip, "Cal-"

Callie grabbed her again, "You were right about my family; they should accept us if they love me…But I don't care anymore if they don't because I love you, I need you and I choose you over them…so you have to forgive me…please don't be angry-"

Erica lifted her arms to cup Callie's cheeks; her thumbs brushing away her tears as she cooed soothingly at her, "Shh baby, it's okay," she leaned it to place a kiss to Callie's forehead; leaning back to find brown eyes, "Of course I forgive you; I was never angry at you Cal…I know what your family means to you; it's okay."

"It's not okay-"

"I love you too Callie," she gave her a warm smile and leaned to place a kiss on her lips; resting their foreheads together, "Don't cry anymore; its okay I promise," she pulled her into her arms; Callie instantly clinging to her as she ran her hands up and down her back trying to reassure her, "Didn't your Dad speak to you?"

"He tried but I didn't want to listen to what he had to say; I just had to come and find you," Callie sniffled.

Erica pulled back, "So he didn't get a chance to tell you that we'd talked?"

Callie looked at her questioningly, "Wait you talked to my Dad earlier today?"

_Erica turned as the chair next to her moved backwards; the last person she expected to see standing next to her, "Can I sit down?"_

_Erica nodded and pushed her cup of coffee out of the way, "Of course," she looked around the cafeteria quickly, "Does Callie know that you're here?"_

"_No she doesn't," he shook his head, "I haven't seen her since before our talk earlier."_

"_If you've come to warn me off you're wasting your time Mr Torres-"_

_He shook his head again, "I'm not here to tell you to stay away from my daughter Dr Hahn," he held her gaze, "I thought about what you said to me earlier and you were right. Calliope suffered a rough patch with her marriage to George and their divorce; she would call us once a week and me and her mother could tell that she was unhappy," he gave her a small smile, "That was until she rang and told us about the lovely heart surgeon she'd become friends with; she said it made her feel better knowing she had a girl friend to talk to things about; she said you went to yoga with her even though you hated it just because you wanted to help take her mind off things."_

_Erica smiled, "I would have done anything to take that pain away from her; O'Malley's lucky that I didn't rip his worthless heart out."_

"_Callie stopped calling us weekly; so we knew she must be back to her normal happy self…we just had no idea that her new found happiness was caused by her love for you and your relationship," Erica nodded; not sure what to say to him, "You had every right to say what you did to me earlier; Calliope's not happy…I've made her miserable by tearing her away from you and I respect you wholly for telling me you would fight for her."_

_Erica felt her eyes stinging with tears, "I really do love her Mr Torres; she's everything to me."_

"_And you promise never to cheat on my little girl? You promise me that you'll never cause her any pain?"_

"_I'd give up everything that I am for her; I have no intention of ever letting her go Mr Torres; I promise you that she's safe with me."_

_He lifted his hand and placed it onto of hers, "Then I will do my best to support your relationship with Callie and I'll talk to her about our conversations…I hope you know that she wouldn't have walked away from you if I hadn't told her to decide between you and here family; she'd rebel against anything I said unless it came down to loosing the Torres'"_

"_I know that and I love her for loving her family the way she does," Erica gave him a smile, "I hope that someday you'll see me as a part of your family Mr Torres."_

_He smiled back at her, "I think that might be possible in the very near future Dr Hahn."_

Callie buried her face in Erica's neck as she relayed their conversations, "Oh god I should have let him explain…I came running in here like a hysterical mess."

Erica laughed, "Aww baby, I think it's sweet that you took off to find me," she glanced around, "Just…it's a shame all these people had to witness your little moment of madness."

Callie leaned her head back and looked at the groups of doctors and patients staring at them, "Think you could make the go away with the Hahn stare?"

Erica shook her head as a smile graced her lips, "For you I'd do anything," she glanced at the people below and above them; narrowing her eyes, "Scram you little cockroaches!" Callie was smiling at her when her blue eyes made it back to brown, "What?"

"Did you really stand up to my Dad?"

Erica nodded; a blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Yeah, kind of…he needed to know that I wasn't letting you go anytime soon."

Callie leaned in and kissed her way up the blonde's jaw-line her teeth nipping at her ear, "The protective bossy thing…Hot," she felt Erica shiver in her arms as she trailed her tongue around her ear, "I think I'm going to like you being all dominating," she felt Erica laugh against her neck and couldn't help but smile; the emptiness leaving her body as she connected back with the missing half of her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Stolen Moments**

Family is the most important thing in a person's life; without being part of; being a member of a family we'd all simply be lonely people with no connections. The relationship you have with your family is different to anything you'll ever experience with other people; they know your insides and out and their love for you is unwavering; it's unconditional no matter what life might bring.

Some people don't get to experience the simple joy of having a family and knowing this should make us all treasure our own families more.

"Baby, would you stop looking at yourself in the mirror; that's like the fifth outfit you've tried on for tonight," Callie stood in the doorway and watched as Erica twirled in front of the full length mirror; her brow furrowed in what Callie was pretty sure was absolute focus and determination, "Erica?"

Blue eyes turned towards her, "What?" Callie raised her eyebrow and gave her a smirk, "I just want to look nice…your father inviting us to dinner is a big thing; I've only ever done the whole 'meet the parents' thing a couple of times and this time is more important than all of them put together…I need to look presentable."

Callie let out an amused sigh and walked the few steps into the bedroom towards the blonde; wrapping her arms around her waist; pulling her into her chest as her head came to rest comfortably on her shoulder, "My dad's seen you in your scrubs Erica, I doubt he's going to judge what outfit you wear tonight," Callie watched blue eyes narrow pointedly at her in the mirror and grazed her lips against the blonde's neck, "You looked gorgeous in all of them…but I always like you in black; so wear that one."

Callie felt Erica shift in her arms and smiled brightly when blue eyes met her own, "Thank you," she brushed a lock of hair away from Callie's face and leaned in to press a kiss against her forehead, "What are you going to wear?"

Callie pursed her lips together as she pictured the endless amounts of clothes she had stacked in boxes in Yang's apartment, "I have a few nice dresses; I'm sure I'll end up wearing one of them; I always pull them out for my dad's sake."

Erica laughed, "Glad to see you're putting as much thought into this as I am."

"I don't have to worry about that now…since you became all butch and protectory," Callie wiggled her eyebrows making the blonde laugh, "I don't think my dad will dare say anything to me; I think you scared him a little."

"Well I think you should wear the red dress, you know the one…"

Callie raised her eyebrow, "The one I wore to dinner the last time we went?"

Erica nodded her head, "Yeah that one."

"You like me in that one huh?"

Erica smirked, "Well I like _those,_" she lifted her hands to grope Callie breasts, "In that dress so…"

"Dr Hahn, are you telling me you plan to be staring at my chest while we're at dinner with my dear old father?" Callie smirked sexily as she watched the blush creep onto Erica's cheeks. She pulled the blonde back into her arms and brushed a lingering kiss across her lips; letting dark eyes find blue, "I love you."

Erica beamed a smile back at her, "I love you to Cal…even if you'll be wearing a very distracting dress at dinner with your father."

"If you play nice with my dad at dinner…when we get back to your apartment tonight I'll distract you without my dress."

Erica trailed kisses along Callie's jaw-line before breathing into her ear, "Sounds like a plan to me Torres."

------------------------

Callie shook her head and smiled as Erica walked around from the car towards her; the blonde had spent hours doing her hair and make-up to look 'presentable' for their meeting with her dad…Although Callie had teased her the entire time, she was actually touched at how badly Erica wanted to make a good impression on her father…and let it be said that not many people did impress Hector Torres.

Noticing the way Erica kept twiddling her fingers Callie reached out and pulled one of her hands into her own; letting their fingers link together as she pulled the blonde to face her, "Baby don't be so nervous…You must have impressed him already to have actually gotten an invite to dinner in the first place…and you stood up to him and fought for our relationship," she gave Erica a sincere smile, "My family is pretty hard to impress but I love you and that's all they need to know…if that doesn't impress them well…I'll just have to kick their asses."

Erica laughed; teasing, "You'd really beat down your family for us?"

"I'd do anything for you…I should have done more when he first arrived; I'm so sorry-" Callie felt her eyes flutter shut as Erica silenced her with a slow kiss.

Erica rested their foreheads together; their eyes meeting. The blonde running her free hand through Callie's raven locks, "Stop apologising Cal…you don't need to say it…I know you would."

Callie gave her a smile and pulled out of her arms, "You ready to meet my dad properly?"

Erica bit her lip and nodded her head, "I don't know, I think I need another few seconds before I'm ready to handle another Torres."

Callie squeezed her hand and rolled her eyes; tugging Erica gently as they walked through the door of the restaurant. A man dressed smartly in a white shirt and dark tie greeted them and led them towards their table where Callie's dad was already waiting for them; seeing them coming towards them he stood.

"Calliope you look beautiful," he leaned in to kiss her cheek; looking past her to see Erica shuffling nervous.

Callie felt Erica try and slip her hand out of her own but held it tightly; refusing to let her father make her uncomfortable, "It's good to see you dad."

"Hello Dr Hahn," he held out his hand and the blonde shook it immediately, "You look lovely this evening."

Erica felt Callie's hand squeeze hers in reassurance, "Thank you for inviting me tonight Mr Torres."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at them, "Would you two quit being so damn formal…Dad you remember Erica, right?" She watched her father smile and nod his head, "And Erica this is my dad, Hector," she lifted Erica's hand and reached out to lift her father's placing the blonde's small hand into her father's large. Callie watched them smile at each other and couldn't help but grin herself, "That's much better."

After that awkward introduction the trio settled down for their meal and Callie bounced conversation back between them until her father and Erica settled into easy conversation and laughter of their own. When dessert was served Callie felt her father's hand cover her own drawing her attention.

"You've hardly touched your dessert Calliope, and that's not like you at all. Is everything okay?"

She trailed her eyes to Erica and saw the blonde giving her a playful smile, "Yeah Cal, you normally go for dessert first," she lifted her hand to Callie's forehead and mocked concern, "Are you feeling okay?"

Callie rolled her eyes and flashed them both a smile, "I was just thinking how lucky I am…right now, in this moment, with you two getting along so well…it just means a lot because I love you both so much; the thought of not having either of you in my life for awhile there almost killed me."

Callie watched her father use his free hand to cover Erica's, "I'm sorry for what I put you both through, but seeing you together makes everything clearer," he turned to Callie and gave her a smile, "Erica is an amazing woman; I can see why you love her Mija," he turned to the blonde and gave her a playful smirk, "And you stood up to me Dr Hahn; not many people will do that, but if you were willing to fight that hard for my daughter I'm pretty certain that you're the right person for her; your unwavering love was evident in your eyes that day."

Callie felt her eyes tearing up and shuffled her chair towards her father letting him wrap his arms around her, "I love you dad."

He brushed a kiss onto her temple, "I love you to Mija and from now on you can consider Erica as part of our family. You two must come for a visit to our home in South Florida; you need to be properly introduced and welcomed to the Torres family Erica."

"I'd love to," Erica gave him a sincere smile and felt Callie's hand entwine with her own as she moved her chair closer to her.

------------------------

Erica breathed in as she entered her apartment; a delicious smell filling her lungs and making her stomach gargle in response, "Hello?" She smiled when Callie's head peered around the kitchen door, "Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you, but did you break into my apartment to cook?"

Callie laughed and hurried towards Erica; leading her into the kitchen so that she could be seated at the table, "I wanted us to have dinner together; we haven't done that in awhile."

"Cal we had dinner together last night, remember? Your dad was there?" Erica smirked playfully when Callie rolled her eyes and watched as the raven-haired beauty began to dish the food onto two plates.

"That was dinner with my father," she gestured between them, "This is a romantic dinner with just me, you, good food and lots of wine. And I didn't break in; I have a key," Callie settled a plate in front of Erica and placed the other down for herself; grabbing the box of matches and lighting the candle between them.

"Since when do you have a key to my apartment? I mean I really should have given you one by now; you do practically live here," she trailed her foot up Callie's calf and let out a chuckle as brown eyes widened in surprise, "But unless I'm too old to remember, I haven't actually given you one."

"Don't be mad," Callie grabbed her fork and began stabbing at the food on her plate; her eye focused on anything but the blonde, "But I know your locker combination and while you were in surgery the other week I took your key and had one cut for myself," she glanced up to see a strange look in blue eyes; mumbling "I can give the key back, if you want me to…I shouldn't have got myself one cut in the first place…this is your apartment, I don't know what I was-"

Callie hadn't noticed the blonde moving from her chair as she continued her babbling about the key. Warm hands cupped her cheeks as smooth lips slid against her own silencing any doubts she was having about letting herself in to Erica's apartment. Pulling back Erica gave Callie a warm smile; her blue eyes twinkling with happiness, "You were thinking correctly when you got yourself a key cut Cal," she traced her thumbs across her cheeks, "I want you to be able to come here whenever you want, even if I'm not here…and if you having a key means I get to come home from the hospital to good food and you looking sexy in my kitchen then I'm all for it."

Callie let Erica place another soft kiss against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she brushed a kiss onto Callie's forehead and shuffled back to her own seat, "Let's eat because this looks delicious and I'm starving."

"If you think this looks delicious baby, you should see desert," Callie smirked victoriously as Erica chocked on a sip of her wine; her own foot now comfortably running along the blonde's leg; continuously moving higher.

After they'd eaten the amazingly good food Callie had cooked for them and survived each other's not so subtle attempts to get the other ready for dessert; Callie laced her hand with Erica's and led her into the living room.

Erica raised an eyebrow in question as her blue eyes scanned over the room, "Cal what-"

Callie lifted her finger to Erica's lips silencing her question and moved her hands to the blonde's shoulders; pushing her backwards until she was sitting on the chair she'd placed in the middle of the room; the candle's flames dancing about creating a flurry of soft shadows on the walls. She walked towards the stereo flicking it on to play the CD she'd prepared earlier.

The music filled her ears; making her brown eyes flutter shut. The beat of the drums ringing in her ears as her body found an easy rhythm; her hips swayed and her hands trailed across her own body. She heard a groan escape Erica's lips and turned towards her; her body keeping its flow in time with the music as she got closer to the blonde; blue eyes already a darker shade of blue.

Erica quickly stood from the chair; her head spinning with the desire to touch; hands reaching out only to be swatted away. Callie raised an eyebrow and waggled her finger 'no'; her hands going back to the blonde's shoulders and pushing her back onto the chair.

Callie continued swaying to the music; her hands skimming across her skin; into her hair and back again at a tortuous pace; loving the way the blonde's tongue darted out to lick her lips as her blue eyes trailed the pathway her hands took.

Hearing another throaty moan escaping Erica's lush pouty lips Callie decided that her dance was getting the exact response she'd wanted to achieve from the blonde. She danced closer; brushing against the side of Erica's arms as she moved behind her. Callie let her hands finally reach out to touch; her hands trailing across the blonde's shoulders, down her arms and over her chest; her fingers slowly beginning to unbutton Erica's shirt.

She felt Erica's hands moving to push her hands out of the way; wanting to unbutton her shirt herself; Callie's slow pace becoming far to torturous. The dark-haired woman trailed her tongue along the blonde's neck and around her ear; nipping at her lobe before huskily murmuring, "You're not allowed to help Erica; that means you don't get to touch me until I say."

Callie swatted the blonde's hands away again and finished unbuttoning her shirt; letting her nails lightly scratch over Erica's exposed flesh; making her gasp and whimper. She let her swaying hips float her back around to the front of the chair; Erica's eyes instantly on hers. Callie responded with a sexy smirk; her hands gripping the blonde's knees and pushing them apart; moving between them as she continued swaying to the music; her body carelessly brushing against Erica's as she pulled the unbuttoned shirt free from her arms and tossed it to the floor.

She let out an amused laugh when she felt Erica's hands move to her waist; instead of pushing her hands away she simply covered them with her own; holding them against her hips as they rolled in time with the music. Callie saw Erica lean into her as her hands began bunching up the material of her top and immediately moved out of the blonde's range.

"Callie…"

She smirked as Erica's whiney voice reached her ears, "Nuh uh," she shook her head at the blonde's outstretched hand, "No touching remember; hands to yourself at all times Hahn."

Erica whimpered again as Callie moved back between her legs; her hands cupping her breasts before running lower and popping the button on her slacks. The sway of Callie's hips and the sound of the zipper being undone were the only things Erica was able to focus on. The music had been tuned out; replaced with her own blood drumming heatedly against her ears and her hands burnt as she scrunched them up; desperately trying to hold back her desire to touch the sexy woman in front of her.

She felt Callie's fingers trace against her hip; under the material of her slacks and happily lifted her hips so that Callie could free her legs from their cloth prison. She felt Callie's skilled hands and fingertips blaze a pathway across every part of her exposed flesh; her eyes fluttering shut and her head rolling back as she moaned; her body completely under the spell Callie had worked over her.

Callie smirked as Erica's eyes hurriedly flickered open; the whimper she made was enough for Callie to know that her sudden distance was driving the blonde crazy. Enough was enough; she'd toyed with her too long. This time when Callie trailed her hands over her own body she let her fingers work open the button on her jeans; slowly lowering them down her legs.

Erica felt her mouth drop open as she watched Callie's naked legs move to the music; her ass covered perfectly is sexy red lace panties that made the blonde bite her lip in anticipation. Dancing dangerously close to her again; enough to feel the heat radiating off the dark-haired woman's body, Erica moaned as Callie gripped her knees; this time pushing them together.

Callie kept her hips swaying; loving how worked up it was making the blonde; her skin covered in a heated flush. She noticed Erica biting her lip and finally trailed her hands over her body again; this time gripping the hem of her top and pulling it slowly over and away from her body. Dark eyes locked onto blue and she smirked sexily as she watched Erica focusing on the item tucked into her bra between her breasts.

Walking towards the blonde slowly; her hips still swaying in time with the music she let her nails scrape over her stomach and up to her breasts; cupping them and then letting one hand carefully and gradually begin to draw the item up and out of her bra. Enjoying the smile that graced Erica's lips as she twirled the item around on her finger, she finally moved to straddle the blonde's hips; their naked skin touching.

Erica's hands immediately went up to Callie's thighs trailing across them before moving around to squeeze her ass; holding her as closely as possible.

Callie laughed, "You're so impatient Hahn."

"Yeah well you're a tease Torres," she felt Callie grind their hips together and whimpered; this whole dancing, teasing, sexy thing was hot as hell but it was like being in a desert with no water; her body was on fire and she needed to touch her badly.

Callie stopped twirling the blue scrub cap covered with little cartoon white bones and red hearts, and used her hands to carefully place and tie it onto Erica's head; their eyes locking when it was finally on, "Remember back in that on-call, when you told me that you wanted to be with me so much that you'd wear a scrub cap covered with hearts and bones, just so that people would know how in love we are?"

Erica smiled warmly, "I remember."

Callie traced the shape on Erica's face with her fingers; her eyes taking in every single detail about her; their eyes never leaving each other, "I know that this won't even begin to make up for me walking away from you, but when you wear it, I want you to be _sure_ and I want you to _remember_ that you _never_ have to doubt me leaving you ever again. I love you with everything that I am Erica; you're the one."

Erica leaned up and covered Callie's mouth with her own; their tongues coming together in a fierce battle for dominance. Callie gasped in surprise as she felt the blonde's grip tighten on her hips. Erica pushed herself forward and lowered them off the chair and onto the floor; their bodies easily sliding together as hands roamed over heated skin.

Callie let her head fall back as soft lips nibbled a pathway down her neck; her hands going up to pull the scrub cap off Erica's head so that she could tangle her hands in silky blonde curls. She moaned out in delight as Erica sucked at her pulse point; rolling her tongue across it before lightly nipping at the skin just enough to leave a slight trace of herself.

Erica continued to kiss her way down to Callie's breasts; flicking hardened nipples with her tongue once before blowing air against them as her nails lightly raked down the tanned skin of Callie's stomach. Her mouth enclosed around one of the sensitive buds and switching to the next as her fingers traced lazy patters against the dark-haired woman's clit.

"Fuck," Callie bucked her hips at Erica's teasing touch and glared down when she felt the blonde laugh against her skin. Sliding her hands from blonde curls she settled her grip on sleek shoulders and gave a push; silently indicating for more.

Erica lightly bit at Callie's stomach as she moved lower; her fingers running down Callie's wet slit and circling her entrance as her tongue continued attacking her bundle of nerves.

Callie tangled her hands back into blonde curls; holding Erica to her as the blonde eased three of her skilled fingers into her core. She arched her hips in response to teeth grazing her overly-sensitive clit; moaning the blonde's name as a free hand came up to tease her nipples.

Hearing Callie throatily calling out her name over and over again as she came closer to her release, Erica couldn't help but moan in response; her fingers curling as they thrust deeper.

Callie felt her body quiver beneath Erica's touch; the vibrations of the blonde's moan and the increased speed of deep thrusting fingers was enough; her back arched and her hips raised as she cried out the blonde's name at her blissful release.

Erica felt Callie's body relax; hands tangled in her hair tugging enough to draw her back up to meet dark lust filled eyes. Callie cupped Erica's cheek and drew her down; kissing her slowly; enjoying the way she tasted on the blonde's lips.

"I thought I told you no touching," Callie breathed out when the broke apart.

"You didn't seem to be complaining," Erica smirked, "Guess you were just too much of a tease; I couldn't stop myself."

Callie attacked Erica's lips with her own; rolling them over so that their positions were changed, "Why don't you let me tease you with a different kind of dance?"

"Will this one have a big finish?"

"Doesn't it always?" Erica started to laugh; her voice hitching as Callie's fingers trailed around her clit; white teeth nipping at her ear and a low husky voice reaching her ears, "We need music," at the same time slender fingers entered her; finding a steady rhythm and making delighted moans fall from her mouth, "Perfect," Callie smirked against the skin of Erica's neck; enjoying the start of the dance they were about to perform.

------------------------

"Happy Birthday Mija," Callie felt the air shoot out of her as her mother's arms tightened around her. She felt her mom pull back to look at her; her hands going up to cup her cheeks, "You look well Calliope; those chubby cheeks of yours have finally disappeared."

"Mom…" Callie whined as she swatted her mom's hands away from pinching her cheeks. She noticed her mother's eyes looking past her and immediately pulled out of her arms and stretched her hand out to Erica who was hovering in the background, "Mom this is Erica," she watched her mom's eyes dart curiously around the blonde's face, "My girlfriend," she added for good measure.

"Why don't you greet Erica kindly Carla," all three pairs of eyes travelled to Callie's dad who was smiling at them brightly as he approached, "Happy Birthday Calliope," he kissed her cheek and then placed one onto Erica's cheek, "I'm glad you brought our baby girl home for her birthday Erica; I'm looking forward to making you feel part of the Torres family this weekend."

Erica smiled at him, "I've never been to Florida before and Callie keeps telling me about how great it was growing up here; I'm excited to see the sights," Erica turned towards Callie's mom and held her hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Torres. Callie never stops talking about your cooking."

Callie held her breath as she waited for her mom to react; letting out a deep breath when she pushed Erica's hand away and pulled her into a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you to Dr Hahn; My husband and daughter can't stop talking about you," Erica laughed and Callie raised her eyebrow questioningly at her father, "And Mrs Torres is what we call Hector's mother; please call me Carla."

"Only if you call me Erica," she felt Callie squeeze her hand and turned to give her a smile, "Dr Hahn is only the costume I wear to work."

"Well Erica let me give you the tour of our house," she placed her hand on the blonde's back and led her towards the house, "Hector, Calliope, you can get the bags," she called over her shoulder.

Callie watched her mom and Erica chatting and smiling as they disappeared into the house, turning to accept the bag her father was holding out to her, "I would be annoyed at having to carry bags on my birthday but seeing mom being nice to Erica makes me too happy to care," she lifted the bag's strap over her shoulder and eyed her father carefully, "What exactly have you been telling mom about her?"

Her father chuckled and lifted his finger to his nose, gently tapping it, "Never you mind Mija…I promised you that Erica would be welcome at our house and as part of our family and that's exactly what's going to happen," he lifted the other bag and nodded his head towards the house, "We better go and make sure that your mother hasn't talked Erica's ear off with your childhood stories."

Callie laughed and then her eyes widened, "Ah shit!" she turned to her dad, "My childhood photo albums!"

He watched Callie hurry towards the house and let out a laugh, knowing that every time his daughter brought someone home for them to meet; whether it friends or partners, his wife couldn't resist proudly showing their daughters childhood photo albums to them.

------------------------

The rest of the day spent with Torres' went well…well Callie was upset that Erica got to see her baby pictures and hear all her embarrassing childhood stories but was quickly able to let that go as her father and mother continued to treat Erica with affection.

Her mother had cooked a wonderful meal and when Erica offered to help with the cleaning up Callie had laughed at the shock on her mother's face…no one had ever asked to help her with that before and she was pretty sure Erica was quickly growing on her…they didn't mention that the reason no one helped her mother with the dishes was because they had a maid.

Her father…well she couldn't believe this was the same man who had made her choose between her family and the woman she loved and seeing him and Erica talking and joking as he showed her around some of his favourite places had made her heart melt even more.

"Stop laughing," Callie called over her shoulder as they headed up the stairs to her old childhood room.

"I'm sorry…I just can't stop thinking about it," she let Callie lead her down the hallway and smiled as she look in all the stickers and other bits child Callie must have decorated her door with.

Callie turned to glare at her; crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes, "I hate my mother for showing you those photos of me…" she opened her door and plopped down on her bed, "Now when you look at me all you'll see is the chubby weirdo I was as a child and you'll go off me…those photos always scare people off."

"Aww baby," Erica quickly moved into the room; hurrying to stand in front of Callie; her hands cupping her warm cheeks and titling her head so that brown eyes were looking up at her, "Nothing, you hear me," Callie nodded, "_Nothing _could ever put me off you; you're beautiful," she brushed a kiss onto her forehead and moved to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah…well…I wasn't then and you said you couldn't stop thinking about them," Callie mumbled and quickly glanced at Erica; turning to look at the posters covering her walls.

"Baby…" Erica threaded her hand with Callie's; pulling their hands to rest in her lap and drawing brown eyes to her own, "Everyone has embarrassing childhood photos; trust me…I can even get Troy to show you some of me and him," Callie smiled at that thought, "I was only talking about that one photo…you know, the one where you had dyed your hair pink to make it look like candy-floss….I mean come on Cal, what the hell was that?"

Callie let out an embarrassed groan as her head fell to rest on the blonde's shoulder, "I was a chubby child okay? I liked candy-floss."

Erica laughed, "Is that why you used to chew on your hair? Because you thought it would taste like candy-floss?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie laughed.

"Well I still think you're cute…even if you think 'hair' is a food category," Callie turned her head towards blue eyes; pursing her lips together and shaking her head in amusement.

"You're lucky I love you Hahn because I so wouldn't have let that hair joke go if it had been anyone else," Erica leaned forward and nuzzled Callie's nose with her own, giving her a smile before leaning forwards to close the space between them.

"Mija it's late you should-" Erica pulled back from Callie's lips and turned to see Carla in the doorway; a flicker of shock dancing around her eyes at what she'd just seen. She cleared her throat, "Erm…sorry to interrupt…but it's late and me and your father are going to bed…And I just thought I'd show Erica to one of the guest bedrooms."

Erica stood from the bed and offered her a smile, "Of course Carla, that'd be lovely, thank you."

"Mom…" Callie jumped off the bed and moved towards her; lowering her voice so Erica wouldn't hear, "We're kind of adults…we were going to sleep together…like in a bed next to each other together."

"There is no way you're having sex in this house Calliope!"

Erica's eyes widened, "Erm I don't mind sleeping in another room Cal, its fine."

Callie turned to Erica and shot her a look that said 'shut-up now' and then back to her mom, "I wasn't talking about sex…I was talking about sleeping, like actually asleep…next to each other, in one bed."

"I have no problem with you two sleeping in the same bed…I'm not naïve Mija," she shook her head and turned to Erica, "Our Calliope is a bit of a sex addict from what I overheard when she came to visit us with her friend Addison and it's no offence to you my dear, I just don't want my daughter having sex in the house I conceived her in-"

"Ew! Mom!" Callie looked at her in shock, "To much information and I am not a sex add-"

"As I was saying Erica, you're very beautiful and Calliope has always been a rebellious child so I think she'd ignore my rule if I allowed you two to sleep in the same bed…I hope you understand."

Erica smiled brightly, "I'm fine with it Carla, seriously," she grabbed her bag; placed a kiss on Callie's lips, "Night baby," before heading down the hall to one of the guest rooms.

Callie sighed and flopped down on her bed; her hands running over her face, "Parent's suck!"

------------------------

Callie reached her hand out and hit her clock on her bedside table, the digital numbers appearing on the ceiling; 3.46am. She'd been awake for hours, twisting, turning, trying to get comfortable, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. But her mind just wouldn't shut down and being an adult in your childhood house kind of sucks….because lets face it, your parents are sleeping somewhere within the house and that means that any noise made will wake them, leading to them getting up and finding the location of the noise and yelling that it's late and that you should be asleep…no matter how old you are.

Making her mind up Callie let out a sigh of irritation and threw back her covers; swinging her legs of the bed and standing quietly. She tiptoed to her door; her hand grasping the door handle and slowly pulling it down and pulling the door open enough to slip through it.

She turned her head to the left and saw her parents room; unable to see any light shining out from under their door she took that as a green light and turned back to the right; creeping down the hallway and stopping outside the guestroom. Carefully pulling down the handle and opening the door just enough to slip into the room; clicking the door quietly shut behind herself.

Callie moved closer to the bed and smiled to herself; Erica was fast asleep, her face completely relaxed and peaceful, and Callie couldn't help but reach out to brush the stray curl off of her face, she was just so damn beautiful.

Blue eyes fluttered open; her voice laced with sleep, "Cal?"

Callie lifted her finger to Erica's mouth, "Shh…scoot over."

"Cal your mom said-"

"Shh…just scoot over Erica."

Erica gave her a questioning look and shuffled to the left side of the bed, creating enough room for Callie to slip in next to her and pulling the covers back over them; locking them in a cocoon of heat.

Callie instantly snuggled into Erica's body; their faces only a breath away from each other, "Couldn't sleep?" she felt Callie sling a leg over her hip; pulling them closer together and moved her hand to rest on her back; lightly moving it up and down soothingly.

"Something like that," Callie lifted her hand to brush the stray curl away again.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Callie shook her head, "Not really," she saw the look of concern in Erica's blue eyes and leaned forward so that their lips were brushing, "I'd rather show you," she heard Erica's breath hitch and pressed their lips together, letting her tongue instantly dance across the blonde's lush bottom lip and nipping at it with her teeth before allowing their tongues to stroke in a languid kiss that left them feeling each other everywhere.

Callie let her fingers trace along Erica's jaw and down her neck; her hand resting on her shoulder and pushing her backwards to lay flat against the bed; moving to instantly straddle her hips.

Callie broke their kiss and sat up lowering her hands to the bottom of her nightie and pulling it off and away from her body in one quick motion; leaving her completely exposed under Erica's piercing gaze.

"Callie we can't," Erica hissed.

Callie laughed quietly at the scandalised look that covered Erica's face and leaned down to pull the blonde into a sitting position; her hands bunching up Erica's own nightie enough so that she could pull it off of the blonde's body; tossing it onto the floor with her own.

She let her lips kiss Erica's chin and nibbled along her jaw-line; her tongue running across the sweet spot below her ear making the blonde moan. Callie trailed her tongue around the shell of Erica's ear and huskily breathed, "We're going to have to do this the quiet way baby," she nipped the blonde's lobe with her teeth and leaned back to reclaim her lips; their tongues coming together in a heated duel.

Callie pressed her body further into the blonde's indicating for her to lay back. She felt hands tangle in her hair as she moved her lips back to the sweet skin of Erica's neck, continuing a trail of kisses, licks and nips as she slid further down the blonde's body; flashing her a sexy smirk as she teasingly traced her nails around rosy nipples; loving the way Erica bucked her hips and lifted her hand to cover her mouth to keep in her whimper of approval.

The dark-haired woman lifted her fingers to her lips; sucking her thumbs and index finger into her mouth as lust filled blue eyes watched her carefully. Lowering her hands back to the blonde's full breasts she used her thumbs and index fingers to tweak and roll sensitive peaks; the moisture on her fingertips allowing them to slide easily under her touch.

"Fuck Cal," Erica couldn't help but moan out; her hand quickly going back to her mouth; her teeth biting into the skin on the back of her hand as Callie continued to tease her.

Callie rocked her hips against the blonde's and smiled in satisfaction as a muffled moan escaped from behind Erica's hand. Dipping her head down she suck one of the peaks into her mouth; grazing it with her teeth as she continued to tease the other one with her dampened fingers.

Using her free hand she traced small circles down the blonde's stomach; enjoying the way she shivered under her touch. Erica tangled a hand into dark tresses and tugged upwards drawing Callie's mouth back to her own; thankful that she silenced her moans with her luxurious lips.

Callie shifted her position and worked her hand between them; her fingers easily finding Erica's swollen bundle of nerves. Erica head dropped back onto the pillow; Callie's lips immediately going to suck on her neck as her fingers trailed through the blonde's wet slit finding easy access to her centre as her thumb continued to add pressure onto her clit.

Callie felt Erica's walls begin to tighten and slowed the movement of her fingers wanting to draw out the blonde's impeding release as much as possible. The muffled moans she'd been hearing now turned to whimpers.

"Callie please…don't stop…fuck…" Erica felt her eyes roll back in her head as Callie's fingers picked up their pace again and her lips moved from her neck to nip her lobe; the dark-haired woman's breath panting against her ear.

Erica felt the muscles in her stomach tighten in anticipation and leaned her head up; her teeth biting into Callie's shoulder as she felt fingers curl inside her, silencing her scream of release.

Callie groaned as Erica's teeth pierced her skin; feeling the blonde's body relaxing beneath her she rolled off her and onto her side; drawing her slick covered fingers to her mouth and licking them clean before sucking them into her mouth and smacking her lips together in delight.

Erica felt her breathing return to normal and shook her head, "You are a sex addict, your mom was right."

Callie let out a laugh, "She wasn't right about that…okay maybe she was," she gave Erica a sexy smirk, "But she was right about one thing…I am rebellious."

Erica laughed, "We…no, you…broke her rule."

"Hey, you broke it to and besides who tells a rebellious person that they can't have something? It only makes them want it so much more," she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's kiss bruised lips, "And getting what they tell you that you can't have makes it so _so_ much better."

------------------------

Callie managed to sneak back to her room before her parent's woke up; hurrying to shower and change so that she could go down stairs. Her eyes caught sight of her favourite blonde and she moved to wrap her arms around her waist; pulling Erica's back into her chest as her head settled comfortably on her shoulder.

"Morning," she nuzzled the blonde's neck; placing a lingering kiss against her skin as arms wrapped around her own holding her closer.

"Morning you," Erica leaned into Callie's embrace, "Who are all these photos of?" blue eyes continued to trail across the wall; taking in all the smiley faces of adults, children and babies. Her eyes taking note of Callie and her parents in some of them.

"They're all Torres'....My mother and father both have six siblings each, so I have a whole lot of auntie's, uncle's and not to mention millions of cousins…we're a big family."

"I can tell," Erica smiled as she looked at the pictures of Callie's uncle's and auntie's with their own groups of children, "Do all the members in your family think it's like a rule to have six children?"

Callie laughed, "You'd think so…I guess they just all wanted big families…my mom and dad did too, but mom had a hard time with her pregnancy with me and she had a lot of trouble giving birth so she couldn't have anymore children…having these photos of everyone makes her feel better."

Erica turned in Callie's arms so that they were facing each other, "I'm sorry…It must seem like I'm being really nosey."

Callie shook her head and ran her hands up and down the blonde's back, "You're not being nosey…you're part of our family now, so you get to ask all the questions you want…and just think you get to meet all of this lot too," Callie nodded her head towards the photographs.

Erica pulled out of her arms and linked their hands so that they were both staring up at the photos, "Eh, lots of bratty snot nosed children all wanting to jump on me and crying when they don't get their own way…I can't wait-"

Callie felt her heart drop at Erica's words, "Oh…"

Erica beamed a smile at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I can't wait for us to settle down, get married and have children of our own…I mean with your looks our kids are going to be gorgeous and of course they'd be smart like us…so we'd have a bunch of wonderfully beautiful intelligent kids," she squeezed Callie's hand and headed towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "There's no way we're having six though."

Callie felt her mouth drop open as she watched Erica walk down the hallway…a minute ago she'd felt her heart drop to the floor but as always the blonde had completely surprised her. Being part of a family makes you feel complete; you're part of something that may not be perfect but is none the less _whole_…Erica didn't get to have a family growing up, she didn't get to feel that safeness of unconditional love but as Callie headed into the kitchen and saw Erica happily chatting away with her parents, she knew that the blonde finally would get to experience being apart of a family; her family and that feeling; knowing that the two most important groups of people in her life were merging into one happy whole family was enough to melt her heart completely…Callie couldn't help but smile as she watched the woman she loved easily become part of her family…and knowing that one day that family will eventually include their own children…yeah that was pretty damn special.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Stolen Moments**

Jealousy…

It's one of those emotions that affects you like a plague…you can't see it to begin with, it creeps up on you and engulfs your entire being; your body, your mind, your heart…it controls everything; you feel it everywhere, it aches, it burns; it's that teeth grinding headache that just won't go away no matter how hard you try.

It makes your blood pressure shoot up; you hear it bubbling away inside your veins, drumming loudly in your ears. You breathe deeply to try and calm it but it doesn't work…the jealousy you haven't been able to see finally rears it's ugly head...and it's true what they say; jealousy is a green eyed monster…it sees only through a vision of red, it's teeth snarl and it smiles mirthlessly, laughing emptily at those around…it's a beast chained down…it pulls, it pushes, it struggles until it finally breaks free; its vision tunnelled as it charges ferociously at the reason why it had to make an appearance in the first place, its mission simple; destroy…

Callie knocked on the door and waited until his loud authoritative voice reached her ears before letting herself; clicking the door shut behind herself, "You wanted to see me Chief?"

He lifted his hand gesturing at the chair on front of his desk and smiled, "Please sit Dr Torres," he waited until Callie was seated in front of him before continuing, "I know that for the last six months you've been doing everything required for your Boards."

Callie nodded her head, "Yes Chief…I just have the written exam left-"

"I noticed that too Dr Torres," he gave her a smile, "You're one of the best orthopaedic residents Seattle Grace has ever had and you've completed all of the other requirements…but you're holding back from the written exam and I need to know why."

Callie sighed, "I guess things in my personal life have been a little crazy lately and when I sit my Boards I want my mind to be completely focused."

She watched as he pulled on his glasses and flicked through the pile of files on his desk, "I understand completely Callie, I do but…" he slid a piece of paper towards her and held her gaze, "I want you to put your name down for the next examination; it's in a month and I'm more than confident that you'll be ready," he flashed her a smile as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "Come on Torres," he flashed her a smile again, "I've seen your work, I have excellent recommendations of your work from other doctors, your patients love you…what'd you say; you ready to play with the big kids and be an attending?"

Callie shook her head and smiled; reaching to take the pen from his hands and scribbling her name down, "You better hope I have a really good month Chief…because my life lately, it never calms down and I'm really going to need the calmness if I'm going to pass this."

He smiled again, "I'll have a word with Erica, tell her to stop being such a high-maintenance drama-surgeon…Yang too," he shrugged playfully, "Who knows maybe I can get her to let you have the bed while she takes the couch for awhile."

Callie let out a laugh, "I don't think Erica would like it if you called her that…and as for Cristina, well she'd have to be doing a lot of cardio surgeries for me to get the bed and I don't see that happening much either."

He shook his head, "Fair point," she gave him a smile and headed towards the door; turning back to him when his voice reached her ears, "Oh and Torres…there's always the basement if you need to escape them all…I'll even let you stay for rent free."

Callie shot him a smile as she headed out of the door…one month and she'd be sitting her Boards…one month and she'd have to start worrying about getting an attending position at a hospital…one month and the future of her career would be decided in a moment.

------------------------

Callie smiled to herself as she headed to the nurses station to find Erica; desperately wanting to share the news of her impeding exam. Things had been great since they'd returned home; Erica had met all of her family members and although some of them were surprised and reluctant to begin with, once they got to know the blonde and see them together…well they'd all been over the moon that 'their Calliope' had finally bagged a keeper and not another dwarf like George.

Speaking of George…the little shit had finally done it; he'd passed his intern exam and earned his resident wings and being a resident meant that he earned some of his own interns. That's where Callie's lingering headache began…the interns all seemed completely normal for the first month and she even liked them…George had introduced her to an Spanish-America intern named Jacinta Hernádez…and well the girl was gorgeous; her skin an equal tone of caramel, her hair a shiny ebony colour, her eyes chocolate brown and her smile as bright as Callie's own…the only difference between them was that Jacinta had the standard super model body, which didn't bother Callie at all until she noticed the little floozy batting her eyes at _her_ blonde cardio surgeon…she'd shaken her head and ignored it the first day but after watching her subtly but purposefully flirt with _her_ girlfriend, it was starting to grate on her last nerves.

Callie felt her feet come to her stop as her eyes caught sight of Erica…the gorgeous Jacinta falling into step with her. Callie felt the burn in her shoulders; her hands shaking in rage as Jacinta smiled brightly at the blonde; lifting her hand to rest on Erica's arm…and then, _then_ whatever they'd been saying led to them laughing…an intern an actual _intern_ was making the ice-queen laugh. Callie felt the anger rise up in her body; Erica hadn't shrugged off her touch…no, she'd simply smiled, laughed and continued on with her rounds as if nothing unusual had happened.

So much for a calm month….

------------------------

Erica smiled as she settled down into the seat opposite; carefully placing down her cup of coffee, "Hello stranger…you avoiding me or something? I haven't seen you properly in a couple of weeks."

Troy gave her a smile and leaned forward to brush a kiss on her cheek, "Aww E, I didn't realise you were missing me so much," she rolled her eyes at his playful tone and reached over to take some of his chips.

"Well you haven't returned my calls or messages Troy," she gave him a sad shrug, "To busy with _Yang_ to reply to your best friend."

He reached forward and covered her hand with his own, "Don't guilt trip me E, you didn't return my calls and if I hadn't have shown up here I'm worried that you never would have."

Erica pulled her hand away, "So you're what…doing this to get back at me?"

Troy shook his head, "Don't be silly Erica…I'm sorry I didn't return them, and I'm sorry that we haven't see each other in a couple of weeks but I've been spending my free time with Cristina," he held up his hand, "I know you don't like her and that's why I've been keeping her away from you…but she's my girlfriend now," he shuffled his chair closer to hers and took her hand between his own, "You know you're still my best friend, we just need to make plans to get together and catch up…how about dinner tonight? Just me and you…no girlfriends allowed," he shot her a smile.

Erica sighed, "I'm sorry Troy…I didn't mean to be a bitch," she smiled at him, "I'd love to do dinner with you tonight."

He nudged her shoulder playfully, "That's better…so what are the new developments in the world of Erica Hahn?"

"Nothing new at the minute; thankfully…things between me and Callie are going great, works going great…I can't complain-"

"Sorry to interrupt Dr Hahn," blue and green eyes turned towards her at once, "Your patient Mr Dent is asking for you; he wants to be discharged at once," she smiled at the blonde, "I can help you get his paperwork together."

"Thank you Dr Hernádez, I'll be right there," Erica turned back to Troy and raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Troy let his eyes follow as the intern left the cafeteria; her eyes never leaving Erica until she couldn't look anymore, "No new developments? You have to be kidding; that intern was practically drooling over you…you clearly have an admirer."

Erica rolled her eyes and stood from her chair, "She's harmless…anyway I better go; see you tonight for dinner," she quickly kissed his cheek and left to sort out her patient and Troy couldn't help but think that Callie wouldn't see the intern as so harmless.

------------------------

Erica couldn't help herself…no matter how hard she told herself not to she couldn't take her eyes away from them. Troy and Cristina had become that couple, you know the one that spent as much time together at work as possible and then spent every second that they weren't at worked glued together. She watched as Cristina pulled Troy towards her; his strong arms wrapping around her small frame and their mouths meeting in a loving kiss.

"What are you scoffing at?" Erica turned at the sound of Callie's voice and smiled brightly; leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Them," Erica nodded her head over to where they stood.

Callie shook her head and pulled the blonde into her arms; her hands resting comfortably on her hips, "Please tell me you're not still upset that they're dating?"

Erica shook her head, "No, I'm happy she makes him happy…I just miss him," she shrugged, "He's spending all his time with her and I never get to see him…"

Callie smiled, "Aww baby are you jealous that Cristina's stealing your best friend?"

"Does it make me sound pathetic if I say yes?"

"A little…but in a totally cute girlie way," brown eyes glimmered teasingly.

Erica let out an amused sigh, "Fine…I'm a pathetic, jealous girl who's missing her best friend…and may be a little more jealous that he's missing out on time with me to spend time with someone like her."

Callie smirked and nuzzled the blonde's nose in an Eskimo kiss, "If you're feeling lonely baby and missing him so much, why don't you just tell him that…I mean it's you and Troy; you two have been friends forever."

Erica nodded, "Exactly and I know more than anyone what he went through with loosing Ana and the baby…and if Cristina takes that pain away and makes him happy then I have to let it go…doesn't mean that it doesn't bug me a little," Callie raised a questioning eyebrow, "Fine a lot but that's only because Yang bothers me a lot," Callie laughed and Erica smiled, "You're exactly what I needed right now; I've missed you today."

Callie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the Chief's sudden appearance; she let Erica move out of her arms and smiled at him, "Sorry for interrupting ladies…Dr Torres I just wanted to give you this," he handed her a piece of paper, "It's got the date and time of your Board examination...and I wanted to let you know that Dr Burton is retiring soon, so Seattle Grace will have an Ortho attending spot open; I hope you'll consider staying here," Callie nodded her head and smiled at him as he marched away.

Erica plucked the piece of paper out of Callie's hand; her eyes skimming over it and a smile lighting up her face; blue eyes meeting brown, "Oh my god Cal, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"He asked me this morning to consider taking it next month and I said yes," Callie smiled back.

Erica cupped Callie's face and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm so happy for you baby; you're going to pass this with no problem."

"Thank you, I was thinking that maybe you could help-" Callie bit her tongue in irritation as Jacinta appeared at their side…once again fluttering her eyes at Erica.

"Dr Hahn you need to come quickly; the patient is crashing and no one answered my page," Erica shot an apologetic Callie's way and hurried off with Jacinta to the patient's room; the Spanish intern's hand resting on Erica's back as they rushed off together making Callie growl under her breath.

"What the hell's wrong with you Torres?" Callie turned to face Cristina, who was looking at her weirdly, "You look pissed off."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Even if I said no it wouldn't stop you Cal, so just get on with it."

Callie looked around and pursed her lips together, "Do you think George's new intern…you know, the Spanish one…Jacinta something…do you think she's hot?"

Cristina chuckled; stopping when Callie shot a glare at her, "Are you thinking about ditching Hahn for her?"

Callie shook her head, "Eww, no! She keeps…I've noticed that-"

"Spit it out Callie."

"I've noticed that she keeps flirting with Erica and like touching her and Erica laughs with her and its weird…do you think it's weird? Oh god do you think Erica's going to leave me for her? I mean she's super model stacked like Izzie…oh god Erica's going to be George and-"

"Are you aware that you're babbling?" Cristina raised an eyebrow and Callie let out a breath, "Look, she hasn't got anything on you, so stop worrying."

Callie raised her eyebrow and smirked, "You think I'm hot."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that you're dirty hot Torres…the new chick; she's just average hot…but she and Hahn do seem friendly…"

"Oh my god! You think they're being overly friendly too? I can't believe Erica would do this to me-"

"She's not doing anything…you're just jumping to conclusions; just tell her that McSpanish bothers you," Cristina looked down at her pager, "Eh Lexie just paged me; she wants me to find you for an Ortho consult…come on Torres," Cristina grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her down the corridor.

Callie talked her patient through the surgery he'd need; telling Lexie she could join her…and of course Cristina if she wanted. Lexie hurried to book the surgery and Callie followed Cristina into one of the staff rooms, gladly excepting the steaming cup of coffee handed to her.

"Cristina?" Callie clicked her fingers in front of Yang's face earning an irritated look in return.

"What do you want now Torres? Don't you think we've done enough of the whole," she wobbled her hand around between them and twisted her lips up distastefully, "Girl talk non-friend thing today."

Callie rolled her eyes, "I was going to ask you how things were going with Troy," she let out a laugh when a smile spread over Cristina's face, "So it's going well?"

"I don't do this whole talking about my feelings and relationship thing…Meredith asks and that's enough…but since you and Hahn are involved with my man I'll tell you that it's going great; he's great."

Callie didn't fail to notice the twinkle in Cristina's dark eyes; the look that told her she was getting lost in thoughts of Troy and smiled back at her; this side of Yang was different but definitely interesting in a good way, "I'm happy for you, and for Troy; I think you're good together."

Cristina nodded her head, "Okay, now that you've done the whole nice gesture by offering to let me talk about my feelings…will you please just ask me whatever it is you're building up to."

Callie laughed, "I'm that obvious?"

"You're that transparent....but this is the last questiony-girl talk related thing we do for the rest of this week, understand?"

Callie sighed and took a long sip of her coffee, "Erica's missing Troy."

Cristina slowly shook her head, "But he's right there," she studied Callie's face and then let out an amused laugh, "She's jealous of me…of me spending time with him."

Callie kicked her under the table, "Could you not laugh…my girlfriend misses the one person who has always been there for her…she's having a hard time sharing him with you, so could you just…like…tell Troy to spend some time with her…tell him you're okay with it…or even try and be nice to Erica, please?"

Cristina smirked, "I'll try and be nice…but it's kind of awesome knowing I have something that Hahn wants for once…maybe I could make a deal with her; she gets time with Troy if I get cardio surgery time…then we both win."

Callie groaned; shaking her head and continued drinking her coffee…at least she could say she'd tried.

------------------------

Callie let her eyes dart across the surgical board; sighing in annoyance…it really was true; all the other specialities thought they were more important than Ortho and that meant even if she wanted to book an OR she'd have to wait for hours and even if she did manage to get one there was a massive possibility that she'd get bumped.

"Hey Dr Torres," George smiled at her and she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return…he always looked so unsure of how to talk to her now.

"Hey George, what's up?"

George gestured to the blonde woman standing next to him, "This is Sadie Harris, she's my new intern…I just wanted to introduce her to everyone so…"

"Hey," Callie held her hand out to the young blonde, "I'm Callie, the ortho resident…it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to, _very _nice," Callie smirked in amusement when the blonde raked her eyes over her body; their hands still connected, "Hopefully you'll be able to _show_ me your skills sometime."

George oblivious as always, looked down at his pager, "I have to go speak to the Chief…do you think you could give Sadie a tour of the hospital?" Callie opened her mouth to protest, "Thanks Cal, you're a life saver."

She turned back to Sadie to see the blonde smirking sexily at her, "Guess it's just you and me…maybe you could show me where I'm supposed to sleep, you know, _relax_…" she trailed her fingers up Callie's arm and continued trailing her fingers to trace the neckline of her blue scrub top; brown eyes widening in shock and amusement.

Callie shook her head, "Come on Dr Harris; I'll show you around," she moved away from her touch and turned to see blue eyes burning into hers; clouded with what could only be described of a mixture of unimpressed and anger. She watched Erica shake her head; scoffing at her and turning on her heel.

"Who's the pissed off blonde?"

Callie turned to Sadie, "Look, you'll have to give yourself the tour," she turned to hurry after Erica and whipped back around the young intern, "Oh and the pissed off blonde would be my girlfriend…so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hitting on me…I'm not interested," she smiled to herself when she saw the shock appear on the younger woman's face and hurried in the direction Erica had stormed off in.

Callie picked up her pace until she caught up with the cardio goddess and grabbed her arm; pulling her into the nearest on-call room, "Look," she narrowed her eyes when the blonde yanked her arm away, "What the hell Erica?"

"Exactly Callie, what the hell was some dopey blonde intern doing all over you?"

Callie shook her head, "She wasn't all over me, she was hitting on me and being really obvious about what she wanted and-"

"And what?" Erica growled angrily, "You thought it was okay for her to be touching you?"

Callie let out an irritated sigh, "Touching me? What about your super model, ass kissing Spanish intern Erica? That girl has been over you like a rash all week!"

Blue eyes widened in shock, "No she hasn't."

"No? Oh maybe I'm wrong, you always let interns touch you and you smile and laugh with all of them…I guess I just got confused…oh wait no I didn't!"

Erica glared coldly, "I'm trying to be a better teacher-"

"So what, that means you have to let them touch you now?"

"Well at least I don't let them practically fuck me with their eyes in the corridor and then smile when they trace the neckline of my scrub top!"

Callie groaned, "I'd only just met her-"

"Exactly, who lets a complete stranger get that close to them Callie."

Callie let out a laugh, "This is ridiculous, I'm not remotely interested in her…she's a dopey intern who was hitting on me; I thought it was funny…I even told her that you were my girlfriend…so if anyone should be worried here it should be me…you're the one who has a hot Latina stacked super model after you, I mean she makes me look like a whale."

Callie narrowed her eyes when Erica laughed and pushed past her to leave the room, "Cal wait," she grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her, "You're right, this is ridiculous," Callie raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What's even more ridiculous is that you think she could even compare to you."

"Exactly, she doesn't compare Erica…she's like the younger, sexier, slimmer improved version of me, so I wouldn't blame you if you thought-"

Erica lifted her hand to Callie's mouth and shook her head smiling, "Cal, you're gorgeous and sexy and curvy-"

"That's exactly what George said before he slept with Izzie!"

Erica let out a chuckle, "Let me finish…you're curvy and it drives me insane," she reached out and pulled Callie into her arms, "Don't know if you've noticed Torres but I'm hardly a super model either…Jacinta might have the standard super model body, but who wants that? Don't know about you but I like the way my hands grip around," she slid her hands down to Callie's hips, "Here…and I love how soft you are under my lips," she gave the dark-haired woman a smile, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world and you don't even know it…you're a million times sexier than she could ever be, so don't tell me she's the improved version of you because she couldn't even come close to being in your league Cal."

Callie groaned and dropped her head against Erica's shoulder and amused sigh escaping her lips, "Well this was stupid," she pulled back to find blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes it was," Erica smiled back, "I don't know what happened, I just went from fine to jealous in a second."

Callie laughed, "Well I've been having a meltdown all week about McSpanish and you."

Erica laughed, "McSpanish? Let me guess Yang?" Callie nodded her head, "I'm not attracted to her at all Callie…how could I be when I'm with you."

Callie laughed again, "We're both jealous idiots," Erica nodded, "I don't want anyone but you either."

"Good," Erica leaned forward and planted a kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie smiled as Erica gazed at her; the love evident in her blue eyes, "Live with me."

"What?"

Callie let out an amused sigh, "I want to live with you…so I'm asking you to live with me?"

Erica smiled brightly, "Seriously?" Callie nodded her head, "I don't think we could both live on Yang's couch but you could move in with me?"

Callie shook her head, "I want us to look for somewhere together; a place we can call ours."

Erica smiled, "Sounds like a plan Torres."

"So that's a yes?"

Erica chuckled, "It's definitely a yes," Callie smirked sexily and ran her hands under the blonde's scrub top, "I meant it when I told you you're so sexy it drives me insane, you know…" she felt Callie's lips go to her neck, "I have a no sex at work rule Callie…so this, the kissing, it has to stop."

Callie pulled back and kissed her lips, "I think we should break that rule and you can show me exactly how sexy you think I am."

Erica shook her head and laughed, "You're a bad influence Torres," Callie nodded and moved her lips to the blonde's ear; nipping enough to receive a husky moan. Callie felt Erica's hands slide up her sides; her fingers dancing over her outline and stopping at her shoulders; pushing her back, "I thought this was about me showing you how sexy I think you are?"

Callie pouted playfully, "You want to be in control?"

The blonde nodded; flipping their positions and pressing her body into the dark-haired woman's; her fingers working easily to release the tie of her scrub pants, while her teeth grazed a trail up her neck; her breath hot against Callie's ear as the tip of her tongue traced the outline; nipping at her lobe.

Erica trailed delicate kisses along her jaw; kissing the corners of her mouth until the raven beauty whimpered for more. Blue eyes pulled back to meet brown as the blonde dropped her hands to the hem of Callie's light blue scrub top; smiling as she indicated for her to lift her arms; the cotton material slowly peeled from her heated skin.

Callie moaned at the sight of darkened blue eyes drinking in every inch of her exposed skin. Tangling her hands into soft blonde locks she guided Erica's mouth back to her own; their lips sliding together easily as their tongues gracefully danced together. Erica's fingertips whispered over her skin; tracing her hips, up her spine, nails scratching a light pathway down her torso.

A gravelly moan escaped the dark-haired woman's lips as her head fell back against the wall, giving the blonde easy access to the expanse of her throat; she left a trail of open mouthed kisses, her skilled tongue darting out to run across the soft skin covering a rapid pulse; teeth nipping hard enough to earn a gasp.

Callie felt talented fingers working the clasp of her bra; the lacy prison falling to the floor as Erica's hot mouth blazed a pathway down her chest; taunt and waiting nipples carefully being teased with tongue and teeth. Hooded eyes fluttered open in time to see the blonde drop to her knees; her fingertips running around the waistband of Callie's scrubs, loosening them as a warm tongue dipped into her navel.

Erica felt Callie's hands cup her face and leaned back to look up into intense brown eyes; a heated flush covering caramel skin was enough to leave her breathless, "God you're beautiful Cal," her fingers grasping the material of light blue scrubs and lowering them down smooth tanned legs; Callie gripping at Erica's shoulders as the blonde tugged them down over her feet, carelessly throwing them aside.

Erica slip her hands to the small of Callie's back, raking her nails down to her lace covered ass; leaning forward to trail her tongue along the lacy barrier that separated her from Callie's throbbing centre.

Callie tangled her hands into Erica's curls holding her in place; enjoying the sensation of the blonde's breath blowing against her slick heat before she trailed the wetness of her own tongue over the material; a low growl escaping from her throat as her hips bucked into the touch.

The blonde smirked at the affect she was having and hurriedly guided the soaked panties down and away from them. Her fingers tracing random patterns slowly up the back of Callie's calves; moving them to scratch lightly up the inside of toned thighs before lifting a leg over her shoulder and trailing her fingers around to squeeze the globes of her ass as she lowered her mouth against Callie's aching core.

Callie felt her eyes clamp shut as the blonde's tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves; teeth grazing against it before lavishly sucking at it. Three long fingers easily finding her slick entrance and beginning a steady rhythm, "Fuck Erica…" she weaved her fingers back into blonde curls, pressing the blonde's face hard against her; gyrating her hips to create as much friction as possible.

Erica felt Callie's walls tighten around her fingers; liquid heat covering her hand as the dark-haired woman panted out her release. The blonde ignored the pain of Callie tugging roughly at her hair and increased her pace; loving the way the ortho resident huskily moaned out her name as a second release ripped through her body.

Erica waited until Callie's breathing had returned to normal before sliding her tongue down her slit and licking her clean. She carefully removed the dark-haired woman's leg from her shoulder and kissed a gentle path back up her body; her eyes widening in surprise as Callie's figures curled around her wrist and drew her slick covered fingers into her own mouth.

Callie ran her tongue along the length of Erica's digits before sucking them into her mouth; her tongue darting out to run across her bottom lip as she returned the blonde's hand; smirking at the groan that pushed past the blonde's lips. Grabbing a fistful of Erica's dark scrubs, she tugged the blonde's mouth to her own; moaning in delight as she tasted herself mixed on Erica's tongue.

Callie leaned her body into Erica's pushing her backwards towards the bed; a chuckle escaping her lips as the blonde's knees came into contact with the bed frame; instantly making her flop down onto the mattress. The dark-haired woman quickly crawled up her body; her hands slipping under the dark blue material and teasing a hardened nipple as her face hovered millimetres from the blonde's own, "I think I should get my turn at showing you how insane you drive me," Erica raised an eyebrow challengingly, making Callie respond with a ferocious kiss; her hands roaming everywhere.

Sometimes jealousy could be good…

------------------------

Callie opened the door to her apartment with Cristina, Erica following behind her as they continued to laugh about the look they'd caught on Jacinta and Sadie's faces as they left the on-call room; the poor interns, and quite a few of their other colleagues easily guessing what had just taken place in the room they used to sleep in.

Troy smiled at them from the couch; Cristina wrapped in his arms, "Hey you two…what's so funny?"

Erica let Callie take her coat and hang it up, making her way to sit in the chair opposite them, "Nothing…we just had to teach a couple of new interns a few _important_ lessons about messing with the residents and attendings."

"You mean McSpanish and Mer's loser friend?" Cristina asked; watching as Callie settled onto Erica's lap.

"Yep…we thought we'd have really loud sex in an on-call room to get them to back off," Callie laughed when Erica slapped her arm in disbelief. Troy smiled shaking his head as Cristina scrunched up her face at the thought.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Erica tried to look angry but failed miserably when Callie smirked and winked at her.

"Well as much as we love hearing about…your _day_…me and Cristina were going to order some Mexican food, want to stay and eat with us?"

"That sounds great," Callie nodded her head, "I know this great little place around the corner, why don't I come with you to get it?" Troy nodded his head and stood from the couch; dropping a kiss onto Cristina's lips before helping Callie into her coat and holding out his hand to her.

Erica watched as Callie laced her fingers with Troy's and smiled to herself, grateful that the two most important people in her life got along so well; the click of the door closing reminding her she was completely alone with Cristina. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both feeling the pressure of the lingering silence.

Erica felt her eyes narrowing as Cristina stared to laugh, "What's so funny Yang?"

She stopped immediately but couldn't help smiling, "This," she gestured between them, "This is what's funny…we have absolutely nothing to say to each other."

"And that's funny because?"

Cristina pushed herself forward on the couch and shook her head, "It's funny because you're dating Callie and she's my…well she's my non-friend friend and I'm dating Troy and you're his best friend."

"What's your point here Yang?"

"I guess it's just funny because Callie and Troy get along but you and me," she shook her head again, "We don't even try."

Erica glared at her, "We're civil; that's enough."

Cristina pursed her lips together for a second, thinking, "No, it's not."

"Excuse me?"

Cristina held her gaze and shrugged, "Look, I know that we'll never see eye to eye but you love Troy and I…don't tell Callie but I care about her," Erica raised an eyebrow in surprise, "They're our friends and I'm glad Callie and you are together; you make her happy and I'm thankful that you take away all the pain from her past…and I know how important Troy is to you…you love him," the way she said it so simply made the corner's of the blonde's mouth tug upwards in a smile; watching carefully as Cristina look a breath to steady her nerves, "But so do I Erica, and I want you to know that I'm going to take care of him."

Erica smiled; shaking her head to herself before returning her gaze to Cristina who was shuffling uncomfortably, "You called me Erica."

Dark eyes widened in horror, "I'm sorry Dr Hahn."

Erica slid forward on her seat and shook her head, "No, don't be…Cristina," she smiled at her, "We should…_I_…should apologise…me and you have more in common than we think."

"Callie and Troy keep telling me that!"

"Me too!" Erica couldn't help but laugh and was glad that Cristina was laughing with her…they'd both been so stupid. Erica cleared her throat and smiled again, "What I'm trying to say is I'd like it if we could-"

"Be friends the way me and Callie are?" Cristina offered.

Erica raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is that non-friends-friends?"

Cristina nodded her head and smiled, "Yes."

"Sounds perfect…" Cristina hopped off the couch and into the kitchen, returning with two glasses of wine and handing one to Erica before returning to her spot, "I'm glad by the way."

Cristina's brow furrowed in confusion, "Glad about what?"

Erica smiled, "That you love him too," Cristina smiled back warmly and they both look long sips of their wine; turning to see Troy and Callie entering the apartment with food; coming to a halt when they look in the sight of the two women smiling and drinking wine together. Erica and Cristina couldn't help but to burst out into laughter at the shocked looks on their partner's faces.

Sometimes jealousy can be the dangerous green-eyed monster and sometimes…just sometimes people can realise how pointless jealousy really is and work together to stop it existing at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Stolen Moments**

Having a past is a weird thought, when you think of the word 'history' you think about the ancient Egyptians or ancient Rome…we never think of ourselves as a part of history; of having a history of our own.

Our past builds us, it shapes us, it makes us think and act the way we do…our past, our history is a lesson to learn from, we see what went right and what went wrong, what to avoid, what to fight for, and when to call it quits. Our past is built from everyday experiences that we file away as memories…memories that don't fade and are always there to remind us of what came before.

Our past can linger, no matter how much we don't want it to; some parts of our lives, some parts of us are tainted by our history.

And the thing about history is that it never stays buried for long…

Erica shuffled towards the nurses' station, gladly dumping her armful of charts onto the counter. She let out a deep sigh and lifted her hands to her face; her fingers massaging her temples, trying to erase the pounding headache she'd had all day; her eyes closing in response.

"Dr Hahn," Erica jumped at the pressure of a touch on her shoulder and took in the sight of Cristina's wide eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you."

The blonde lifted her hand to her face again and pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing herself to concentrate on the resident, "What is it Yang?"

Cristina studied her for a second, noticing immediately how tired the attending looked, "Forty-six year old male, brought in after a MVA, multiple lacerations to the face, fracture to the ankle, and is complaining of serve chest pain but won't let me anywhere near him; keeps saying no one but the cardio attend-" She paused, noticing the blonde looking a little paler than usual; clicking her fingers in front of her face to draw her attention, "Erica are you okay? You don't look well."

Erica shook her head, "I'm fine, just had this throbbing headache all day," she gave Cristina a small smile, "What room is this guy in?"

"He's in trauma room three," Cristina pointed her finger and took a couple of steps backwards, "I'll be there in a minute, just need to find Torres," she watched Erica nod her head and walk down the corridor towards the room. Catching sight of Callie coming down the stairs she hurried towards her, "Hey Torres, I have a question-"

"Cristina you have a lot of questions, want to narrow this one down for me?" She smirked when the young resident rolled her eyes.

"I've got a forty-six year old male in trauma three," Cristina flipped through her chart, "The guy was in an MVA and looks like he's got a pretty bad fractured ankle but when I mentioned he'd need surgery he refused, I think you're going to have to talk this guy into it."

Callie took the chart from Cristina's hands and skimmed through the notes she'd made, "From the sounds of it this guy's ankle is in pieces, if he doesn't let us operate he'll lose it," she gave Cristina a shrug, "What's this guy's name?"

Cristina shook her head, "That's why I gave you the chart."

Callie let out an amused sigh, "You need better bedside manner," she flipped the chart over reading the name; her brow furrowing in confusion as she muttered it over and over to herself.

"What's wrong?" Cristina pulled the chart from her hands and looked down at the chart, "Say's here his name is Doctor D. Abbot."

Callie looked up at Cristina and repeated the name "Dr Abbot…I know that name from somewhere. Who's with him?"

"He was complaining of chest pain so I paged for Hahn."

Callie nodded her head and looked at the chart again, reading over his notes, her brown eyes widening in realisation. Hurrying down the stairs she ran towards trauma three, Cristina following swiftly in her trail.

------------------------

Erica took a deep breath; willing her headache to ease off enough for her to pull off her professional Dr Hahn side and reached out to grab the material of the curtain; pulling it back to reveal the gentleman with serve chest pain.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, her body stilling instantly as dark eyes locked with her own, "_Erica_?" he shook his head fiercely, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde was frozen in place, her limbs feeling like dead weight, her headache searing painfully behind her eyes as memories clouded her memory. He looked the same as she remembered; his eyes still dark and frightening; his mousy-brown hair still neatly combed back, the only difference being the wrinkles that plagued his face; replacing the young man she'd once been married to.

Erica opened her mouth a few times, desperately wanting to find her voice; a barely audible whisper managing to escape, "You're not supposed to be here…"

His eyes flickered angrily; his teeth showing as he snarled his words at her, "I'm not supposed to be here? You're the one who's not supposed to be here _Erica_!"

Erica shuddered at the way he hissed her name; it was exactly how she remembered, it was exactly the way he'd say it right before he- Biting her lower lip she willed herself to move. Her foot pushed against the ground and she felt herself begin to take a step back.

Her blood rushed through her body and thundered loudly against her ears; her heart beating painfully fast against the inside of her chest as her breathing became ragged. Erica let out a yelp in surprise as he darted off the bed; his large hands grasping her arms tightly.

"You're supposed to be at Seattle Presbyterian," he tugged her forward; shaking her roughly; his voice growling viciously, "I asked to come _here_ so that I wouldn't have to see _you_."

Erica struggled against his grasp, trying urgently to pull herself free. Releasing his hold on her arms, David lifted his hand, striking her across the face; blood rushing from her nose as the force of the blow made her stumble backwards, "This is why you're not supposed to struggle, _remember_?" he lifted his hand to his face, examining the redness and then returned his piercing gaze to her, "I always had to teach you a lesson _Erica_, you never learnt otherwise."

The door flew open and brown eyes caught sight of blue; taking immediate notice of the blood and the man standing only a few feet away. Callie saw his hand twitch and knew he was about to reach out and grab the blonde again; dashing into the room she lifted her own fist; gritting her teeth and swinging as hard as she could; her fist connecting with David's face, making him stumble back against the bed.

"Fuck…" Callie hissed shaking her hand. She felt a hand on her back and turned to meet Troy's concerned green eyes, giving her a small smile he moved towards David; lifting him back onto the bed and holding him still.

Callie turned to see Cristina kneeling down on the floor next to Erica; titling the blonde's head back and carefully holding a piece of tissue to her nose. Erica's hands tightly holding Cristina's forearms as if she was afraid the resident would leave her.

Hospital security arrived and took Troy's place at David's bedside; guarding the evil man that was Erica Hahn's ex-husband. Callie was pulled aside and questioned about what had happened before she got the chance to go over to the blonde. When she'd finished with their routine questions she turned to see the spot Erica was sitting in suddenly vacant; a wave of panic rushing through her.

Cristina spotted her and reached out her hand, pulling Callie through the crowds of their colleagues, "Relax Cal, Troy took Erica to an on-call room…she's really shaken up and everyone finding out about her past is making it worse," Cristina searched brown eyes for a response, "Callie, hey?" she lifted her hand and ran it along the older woman's arm, "You're shaking," Callie nodded, relieved Erica was safe, but completely unaware of her own reaction, "Come on, I'll take you to her."

Callie didn't think twice about letting Cristina take her to Erica, she didn't think about what had just happened, what she'd just done, or even the fact that her hand was gently clasped around Cristina's own, she didn't think about anything other than holding the blonde safely in her arms.

------------------------

Erica moved into the on-call room; stopping in front of the small window and looking out at the world that continued to move untouched by what had just happened inside the walls of Seattle Grace. Wrapping her arms around herself she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths; the pounding in her head still there, only now her nose and lip tingled sharply.

Erica shivered as Troy pressed his hand to her lower back, "E?" he waited for a reply even though he knew he wouldn't get one; she always closed herself off from everything and everyone when this happened, "Erica, please look at me," he ran his hand soothingly up her back until she turned to look at him; her blue eyes swimming with tears that he knew she wouldn't allow to fall, "You're safe now, David's being watched by the hospital security, and I'm here," Erica closed her eyes as he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs carefully padding away the tears that had managed to escape. He gave her a smile and nodded his head, "I've got you, I promise."

Erica stepped towards him, letting his arms go around her as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I didn't know it was going to be him," Troy continued rubbing his hands up and down her back as she sobbed against him, "I pulled back the curtain and he was just there…and then he was grabbing me and I was," she pulled back to find his green eyes, "I was frozen like always, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and then he was shouting and he…oh god he hit me," Troy held her tighter as she leaned back into him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him," Erica pulled back to find Troy's eyes pooling with tears filled with regret, "I promised you I'd never let him hit you again and-"

"You can't be my personal bodyguard Troy…you have your own life-"

Troy smiled at her, "That's true, I do have my own life, but that doesn't make you any less part of if E," seeing the confusion in her eyes he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Cristina told me off yesterday, she said I'd been an insensitive ass who spends all his time with his new girlfriend and somehow forgot to remind his best friend that he wasn't going anywhere…and I'm not E," he smiled at her warmly, "You could never lose me, you're my rock, my confidant, my best friend…you're the sister I never had Erica and I love you so much."

Erica smiled through her tears and pulled him into a hug, "I love you more than you'll ever know Troy, you've always been there for me and- I guess I'm trying to say thank you."

The door opened and both sets of eyes travelled to see Callie standing in the doorway; observing the position they were in she became fully aware of the private moment she must have intruded upon, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll come back later."

"No Cal, you should stay," Troy gave her a smile and Callie flicked her eyes over to Erica; the puffiness of her eyes evident in the light.

Callie shook her head and lowered her eyes to the ground, "No, I should go, you two are probably- Troy's your person-"

"Callie," the sound of Erica's gentle voice caused brown eyes to look up to meet blue, "I want you to stay."

Troy held his hand out towards Callie and gave her a smile when she took it; giving her a gentle tug he manoeuvred Erica into the dark-haired woman's arms and slipped quietly towards the door, looking back briefly to give Callie a reassuring smile as the blonde buried her face in the crook of her neck, before closing the door and leaving them alone.

Callie held the blonde to her as close as possible; her lips pressing a kiss against the exposed skin at the base of her neck. Erica pulled back to look at her; giving her a small smile and the dark-haired woman couldn't resist lifting her finger to trace over the cut on the blonde's bottom lip, "This is going to sound like the world's stupidest question, but are you okay?"

Erica let out a sigh and leaned their foreheads together; closing her eyes, "A little shaken up…luckily the bastard only gave me a nose bleed and a split lip," she felt a shiver run through her body as the pounding in her head continued.

Callie pulled back and rested the back of her hand against Erica's forehead, "You're burning up; not to mention you're paler than normal, are you sure you're okay baby?"

"As long as you're here I'm okay," Erica moved back into Callie's arms and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck; hearing Callie sigh in relief, "Hey Cal?"

"Mmm?"

"For future reference, you should always stay."

Callie pulled back and raised her eyebrow inquisitively, "What?"

Erica gave her a smile, "You tried to leave me with Troy earlier, and I get why, my past is messy and he knows it inside and out…I know you were trying to do the right thing because you think I need him, but the truth is I need you more," she leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss on the dark-haired woman's lips, "So for future reference you should always stay. Without asking, okay?"

Callie smiled brightly, "Okay," she noticed the sheen layer of sweat shining on the blonde's forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Erica rocked unsteadily back on her heel as a wave of nausea passed through her, "I have the world's worse headache," she felt Callie's hands on her waist steadying her and then soft fingertips were working with enough pressure against her temples to ease some of the pain.

Callie felt Erica's body shiver against her, "How long have you been feeling ill Erica?"

Erica let out a chuckle, "Knew I was lying huh?" she pulled back to find Callie's nodding her head, "A couple of days."

Callie moved away from Erica and pulled a blanket from the bed; wrapping it around the blonde's shoulder's, "Looks to me like you've got flu baby. Which means I need to get you straight home and tuck you in bed; lots of fluid and rest," Callie held her hand up as the blonde opened her mouth to speak, "No you can't stay and do surgeries; we'll go and tell the Chief and then I'll drive you home."

"Fine, but you better stay and feed me soup."

Callie wrinkled her face up in confusion, "Soup?"

Erica smiled, "It's what people eat when they're sick Cal."

Callie laughed, "I don't like soup," she watched blue eyes widen in shock, "But I can give you a dose of medicine…the medicine of lurve."

Erica watched the dark-haired woman wiggle her eyebrows playfully, "Now that was cheesy."

"It was bad right?"

The blonde nodded, "_Really_ bad, _embarrassing_ bad, I think you're loosing your stud credibility."

------------------------

Erica let out a groan as she rolled over in bed, having flu always sucked but having flu or any illness for that matter when you are a surgeon is complete torture. The Chief had ordered the cardio surgeon to take a week off to recover. He hadn't said as much but Erica guessed he meant recover physically and emotionally from David's traumatic appearance, so that she'd be fit and ready to return to work and face her colleagues, who without a doubt now knew of her miserable past; Seattle Grace after all was famous for its gossip mill.

"Hey," Callie settled onto the bed next to the blonde, gently brushing her hair out of her face, "How are you feeling today?"

Erica let out another groan, "I've been stuck in my apartment for the last three days feeling like crap; it's boring and I'm completely over it."

Callie chuckled, "You're over it? I hate to tell you Erica but being ill doesn't work like that."

The blonde pushed herself into a sitting position, "It'd be less boring if you stayed off work with me, you've been gone all day; I missed you," Callie leant forward and brushed a kiss on her lips, "That was the world's most pathetic kiss."

"Yeah well, you're sick and I don't want to get sick, I can't afford to be ill," Callie reached into her bag and pulled out the brightly coloured cards, "Not when I have to study for my boards."

Erica took the cards from Callie's hands and carefully eyed the rainbow of brightly coloured cards and then flicked her gaze back to the dark-haired woman, "These are what you use to study? These horrible coloured cards?"

Callie's mouth fell open in disbelief and she snatched the cards back, "They're not horrible!"

Erica laughed, "Cal why don't you just use your books?"

"Books don't work for me," she shuffled the cards between her hands, "I can't believe you called my cards horrible."

"Well look at them," Erica pointed at them, "They're bright obscene colours; I hope you didn't pay too much for them, "Callie looked down at the cards and muttered something inaudible, "What?"

"I didn't pay anything for them, I made them okay?" The blonde raised her eyebrow inquisitively, "Okay I paid for the coloured card."

Erica smiled, "Did you laminate them too?"

Callie nodded shyly, "You think I'm a geek don't you?"

The blonde lifted Callie's hands to her mouth and placed kisses over her palms and knuckles, "I think it's cute…I think you're cute."

Callie smirked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Even though I homemade my own flashcards?"

Erica laughed and nodded, "Even though your study method is like a twelve year olds and you made your own set of study flashcards."

Callie jumped from the bed and held her cards up, "These aren't just any homemade flashcards Hahn," Erica's eyes widened in shock, "These are the Torres flashcards, the new and improved orthopaedic study guide; the _best_ study guide _ever_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise they were that important to you…you erm…did a great job with the…laminating," Erica offered weakly.

Callie rolled her eyes and settled back on the bed, "My flashcard system is famous, you might think they're the stupidest thing you've ever seen but I'm telling you that they work. Cristina and Co. all fought after my intern flashcards when it came to taking their intern exam…I passed with flying colours; highest in my year actually," she passed the cards to Erica, "And it was all thanks to my _genius_ flashcard system."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made fun of your flashcards…am I forgiven?"

Callie smirked, "Oh you're forgiven Hahn, but only if you help me study," she lifted a card off the top of the pile and passed it to Erica, "Ask me the question, and I'll show you just how awesome these cards are."

"Get ready Torres because you're about to suffer the fate of your own, _homemade_, flashcards," Erica replied teasingly.

"Just ask me the question blondie."

------------------------

Erica tugged Callie's hand harder to get her attention, lowering her voice low so the man showing them around wouldn't overhear, "Could you at least pretend to be paying attention to what he's saying."

Callie glanced at the dark haired man; dressed immaculately in a gray suit, as he gestured around the apartment while he ran off the selling points. Lowering her voice Callie leaned closer to Erica, "This is like the hundredth apartment he's shown us today and I hate them all Erica…can't we up our price range just a little bit more?"

Erica shook her head, "Cal I can't really afford to go any higher. I mean I have some money saved up but I want to keep that for our future. You know? In case we decide to get married, have children, don't know if you know but they're expensive."

Callie smiled at the thought of the so called 'ice queen' cardio surgeon planning for their future together. Placing her hands on Erica's hips and turning her body so that she was facing the blonde, "I think it's incredible that you're thinking about our future, I really do. You've done so much for me since we've been together and I love that we share everything; do everything equally…but I'd really love it if you let me lay down a little more money so that we can get a nicer apartment," she watched Erica open her mouth to object and hurried on before she had the chance, "I know what you're going to say but…when we find an apartment we love; I don't want us to worry if we can afford it, I want us to worry about making it ours. I want there to be a guest room so we can have my family down to annoy me, and I want us to have room for when we do decide to have children, I want us to have a kitchen where we can cook together and bake with our children, I want a bathroom with a big enough bath so that we can take a relaxing soak together…I want us to have a home Erica, not just an apartment…and if that makes me seem like a spoiled brat for wanting to pay a little bit more then I guess I'm well and truly a spoiled brat."

Erica smiled and shook her head, "You might be a spoiled brat but I think I just fell in love with you even more if that's possible."

"So I can tell Mr Fancysuit that we're increasing our price range?"

"Yes Cal, you can tell Mr Fancysuit that we're increasing our price range," she watched Callie's eyes twinkle and turn on her heel towards the realtor; quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, "But if I find out that you tell him he has millions to spend on a place for us I will kick your snooty ass, understand?"

Callie smirked, "I think I might do it just to see you get all feisty," the blonde rolled her eyes in response, "It'd be hot that's all I'm saying," she gave Erica a playful wink and headed towards the realtor.

------------------------

Erica got up off her couch and made her way to her front door; opening it to find Troy smiling goofily at her, "You look weird what's wrong?"

"What day is it tomorrow?"

Erica watched as he bounced up and down; the smile never leaving his face, "It's Tuesday Troy."

He let out a chuckle and shook his head, "No, what _day_ is it tomorrow?" Erica raised an eyebrow in question as her mind stayed blank, "I can't believe you don't know, you must be going senile early…It's your birthday E."

Erica smiled, "Oh yeah…not to be rude or anything but why are you excited about my birthday today if it's tomorrow?"

Troy continued on excitedly, "What did we do last year for your birthday?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?"

He rolled his eyes, "Would you just play along for once E…what did we do last year for your birthday"?

Erica smiled, "Easy, you flew down to meet me and took me to New York for the weekend to stay with my Grandma; she was so excited to see us. That was a great weekend Troy; god I miss her."

Troy smiled, "Me too, so that's why," he stepped aside and held out his arms indicating for the little old lady to step into view, "I brought our favourite OAP to Seattle for the week."

"Always the comedian aren't you my dear Troy-Boy," she swatted his arm and turned to Erica, "Well are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to give me a damn hug, seriously Er-Bear where have your manners gone?"

Erica hurried to wrap her arms around the little woman in front of her; letting her lungs fill with the scent of her Grandma's perfume, remembering it so well from her childhood, "I'm glad you're here, it's so good to see you Grams," she pulled back and brushed a kiss against her cheek, "Come in, I'll show you to the guest room."

Troy swatted her hand away from her suitcase, "I'll get your bags Grams; you just waddle on into the apartment," he lifted her suitcases and shot her a smile and followed them into the guestroom; setting the suitcase down on the bed.

"I'll go put coffee machine on," Erica gave her a kiss on the cheek and then pulled Troy into a hug, "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem E, now go and make us a cup of coffee while I help our groovy Grams unpack her stuff," he shared a secret smile with Erica as they looked at her gypsy styled dress sense.

Grams swatted him on the arm again, "Forever making fun of me, you never change Troy-Boy," she sat down on the bed and lifted her foot out to him, "Do a biddy a favour and help take her shoes off?"

Troy laughed, "Of course your highness."

Erica headed off to the kitchen and flipped on the coffee machine; smiling to herself as she thought about her Grandma; her father might have been a selfish asshole but his mother was the kindest, sweetest woman Erica had ever know and she not only loved her to pieces but respected her a hell of a lot for taking her in as a child.

The blonde jumped when she felt arms slide around her waist, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump baby," Callie pressed a kiss to Erica's neck and then let the blonde turn around in her arms to face her; immediately noticing the worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"You were in the shower, dammit I forgot," the blonde let out a sigh of irritation; her romantic night alone with her girlfriend had quickly changed to explain to her beloved Grandma that this woman was her partner night.

Callie raised a brow, "You forgot I was here? Nice…here was me thinking we'd be spending the night together all hot and sweaty, with you moaning my nam-"

"My Grandma's here," Erica blurted quickly and watched as Callie's sexy smirk turned into surprise, "I didn't know she was coming, Troy just flew her in for my birthday and I haven't seen her in ages and well I haven't exactly told her I'm…you know gay and in love with a beautiful woman and that we're going to live together and-"

Callie silenced her with a chaste kiss, "Would you breathe, you're cute when you're all flustered and rambling," she tucked a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear, "If you want me to I can leave so that you can have some time alone with her and then we'll tell her when you're ready."

Erica felt Callie slipping out of her arms and quickly tugged her back, "I love you," Callie gave her a questioning look, "I'm ready to tell her, I've never been happier and I'm so proud of you and our relationship; no hiding away from anyone."

Callie smiled brightly, "I love you too," she let Erica lift a hand to her face, cupping her cheek and drawing her in for a slow kiss.

"Your manners really must be gone Er-Bear," Erica pulled away from Callie and smiled shyly at her Grandma, "You should introduce me to this dark-haired beauty that you've clearly been hiding somewhere in the apartment."

Erica chuckled and slipped her hand into Callie's, leading her over to her Grandma, "Grams, this is Callie Torres, she's a surgeon like me and Troy, we work together and-"

"Don't be so formal Erica," she held her hand out to Callie, "I'm Millicent Hahn, Erica's Grandma but you can call me Milly," she smiled when Callie took her hand, "You must be the reason why my Er-Bear is so happy lately."

"I don't know about that," Callie laughed nervously.

Erica cleared her throat, "She is," she gave Callie a smile and then turned her gaze to her Grandma's, "Callie's my girlfriend, we've been together for nearly a year…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid you-"

"Afraid to tell your dear old Grandma that you've fallen in love with someone that makes you happier than that moron you were married to ever did?" Erica nodded her head and Callie smiled when she reached out and swatted the side of Erica's head, "Never be afraid of who you love Erica, and Callie here is a real catch, she's beautiful," she turned to Callie, "You're beautiful dear."

Callie smiled, "Thank you."

Troy appeared in the doorway and carefully draped his arm around Milly's shoulders, "You've met Erica's better half I see."

Erica narrowed her eyes at him, "I hate you."

Troy laughed and pouted, "You know you love me really Er-Bear," she rolled her eyes in response and he kissed her cheek, "I'll make the coffees."

Erica led her Grandma towards the couch and watched happily as she fell into easy conversation with Callie; she'd never got the chance to introduce Callie to her mother, but she knew if her Grandma loved her then her mother would have and that gave her comfort like nothing else. Troy joined them quickly with their coffees and settled next to Erica on the small couch opposite Callie and Milly.

"So what's with the nicknames?" Callie asked as she watched Milly playfully scold the 'terrible two' after they teased her about her clothes.

"You mean why I call these two little shits Er-Bear and Troy-Boy?" Callie nodded and Milly laughed as Erica and Troy quickly threw out a chorus of 'no,' "Well my lovely Granddaughter was strangely attached to this teddy she had, she'd carry it everywhere and cried when I tried to take it off her to wash," Erica groaned in embarrassment making Callie laugh, "So she became my little Er-Bear. And that little runt there," she nodded her head towards Troy, "He spent so much time playing tea parties and dollies with Erica I was worried he didn't know he was a boy, so I thought the quickest way to remind him would be to call him Troy-Boy."

Callie raised an eyebrow at Troy and let out a laugh, "You used to play dress up?"

Troy's eyes widened, "Erica had dolls! Isn't that weirder?"

Callie was quiet for a second and then let out a laugh; "Actually yeah…" the blonde shot her an irritated look, "Erica, you and dolls? Just not something I imagined you with."

Erica opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself, "Fair enough…but that doesn't change the fact that Troy used to dress up as a woman."

Troy nudged Erica's shoulder, "You suck!"

Callie and Milly laughed as they watched the two of them bicker back and forth, "Welcome to the family dear."

------------------------

Callie shuffled Erica out of the elevator and down the hallway, keeping her hands firmly across the blonde's eyes. Callie shifted so that one hand was over both of her eyes and grasped around in her jeans pocket for the key.

"I'm going to take my hands away from your eyes in a second but you have to promise me you'll keep them closed."

"Callie is this really necessary? I have no idea what's going on; I'm starting to get-"

"Just zip it Hahn," the blonde opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as if she was imitating a fish and then pursed her lips tightly together, "You're going to keep them closed because you love me and that means you have to do what I tell you."

Erica kept her eyes closed as Callie moved her hand away and chuckled, "I have to do what you tell me? When did I become some kind of love slave?"

Callie let out a laugh and undid the door, "A love slave? I'm liking the sound of that."

Erica shook her head knowing that the dark-haired woman would be smirking sexily at her, "Get a move on Torres; I'm bored of being in the dark now."

Callie quickly moved back behind the blonde and lifted her hands to cover blue eyes, giving Erica a gentle nudge to get her to step forward, leading her far enough so that they were cantered in the large room, "Surprise!" Callie lifted her hands away from the blonde's face and waited a few seconds for Erica to adjust to the light.

Erica looked around the large open space, letting her blue eyes trail over the area with a beautiful marble fireplace, a huge kitchen filled with all the cooking utensils a person could ever need, along with doors leading off to what she could only presume would be the dining room, another three doors leading off to more rooms and a dark black spiral staircase leading to what appeared to be another level of expanse space.

Blue eyes turned to lock on with brown, "Callie…"

"You like it?" Callie beamed her megawatt smile at the blonde, "You haven't seen everything down here yet, and not to mention you haven't checked out upstairs," she held her hand out and smiled again when the blonde took it, immediately leading her over to one of the doors and opening it, "This is the main downstairs bathroom; great walk in shower, I'm sure we can have some fun it that," she gave Erica a wink and led the open-mouthed blonde to the next door, "This is the guest bedroom, my parents can stay, your Grandma can stay, hell even Troy and Cristina can stay," she pointed her finger, "there's another little bathroom in here for the guests to use so that they don't have to worry about their privacy," she yanked the blonde to the next room, "And this is my favourite part of downstairs," pushing the door open she hurried into the room and twirled around; her eyes landing back on blue, "So what do you think?"

Erica hadn't been able to close her mouth; the pure shock at seeing, hell even being inside such an extravagant apartment had stunned her into silence, and as her eyes danced around the fully decorated room she knew she'd be speechless for awhile longer. The walls were a soft shade of yellow making it light and airy but not to bright, finished off with a border running through the middle with different animals on, shelves stacked with toys and teddy bears, building blocks stacked neatly in one corner and the most beautiful wooden crib placed in front of the large window, the sunlight dancing across everything in the room and leading blue eyes back to find nervous brown.

Callie shuffled on her feet, "I know it might be a little to soon," she shrugged and let out a nervous laugh, "Okay a lot to soon," she took a step towards the blonde, "But when the realtor showed me this apartment last week I just fell in love with it and when I saw this room," she gestured around it, "I thought it would make the most beautiful children's nursery for our children…I know I shouldn't have just decorated and bought stuff but I had a vision of us sitting in that rocking chair," she pointed to the old fashioned rocker beside the crib, "And rocking our baby to sleep and I just- you haven't said anything for like ten minutes now and I'm starting to freak out so if you could…say something that'd be great..."

Erica watched Callie anxiously worry her bottom lip between her teeth as her dark eyes darted nervously over the blonde's face. Erica opened her mouth to speak and found herself at a loss for words again, stepping forward she cupped Callie's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Pulling back she couldn't help but smile as her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness, "Its beautiful Cal…it's really _really_ beautiful."

Callie blew out a deep breath of relief and smiled brightly, "Yeah? You like the room? I mean I know it's ahead of the game, we haven't really discussed the whole baby thing yet but I just-"

"Callie," the dark haired woman stopped rambling as Erica's soft voice found its way to her ears, "I think our children will love this room just as much as I do and I can't wait for us to do the whole…staying up late with a crying baby and rocking it back to sleep in the rocking chair thing."

Callie pulled Erica in for another kiss and smiled against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you to Cal, but now I'm dying to know what's up the spiral staircase," she gave the younger woman a playful smirk and allowed herself to be once again led around the new apartment.

Callie led Erica up the stairs and pushed open the first door on the landing, "This is the room that I thought we could use as an office; get a computer, keep our endless supply of medical journals."

"Good idea."

"And this," Callie led Erica to the last unopened door, "Is our bedroom," she let blue eyes dance around the large room, a set of French door's opposite to them, "That leads to our balcony," she pointed towards the large king-size bed, "That's where we'll be spending days without leaving," Erica laughed and rolled her eyes and let Callie pull her towards the door on the opposite wall, "And this is our bathroom, huge bath tub for us to spend hours having a relaxing soak, and maybe some bubble time fun" she gave the blonde a wink and smiled when she received a laugh in response, "Seriously though, what'd you think?"

"I think this place is incredible, it's beautiful, loads of space," she gave Callie a smile and then shrugged, "But it looks super expensive and I told you not to spend millions."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Not millions, I promised I wouldn't and I haven't."

"But you have bought this place for us?"

Callie's bit her lip, "Erm…if I say yes will you be mad?" she watched the blonde open her mouth to respond and quickly held up her hand, "Just come with me for a minute," she pulled Erica towards the French doors and led her out onto the balcony overlooking the city; the view was breathtaking. Callie moved behind Erica and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, holding her close as her head came to rest on her shoulder, "Any chance you're less mad now?"

Erica let out a sigh, "I should be mad but I'm not, this place is too perfect for me to be mad and knowing that you love it? Well that made me fall in love with it too," the blonde turned in her arms, "We have our first apartment together Torres."

Callie smiled, "First and last I hope, unless we get a house because we need more room for all of our children," she laughed when Erica playfully slapped her arm.

"I told you before; we are not joining the Torres tradition of having six children Callie, I mean it," Erica smiled, "When can we move in?"

"At the end of the month."

Erica brushed her thumbs over Callie's cheeks, "The perfect way to celebrate you taking your boards."

Callie shook her head, "The perfect way to begin our future together," the blonde smiled and leaned in for a kiss, after all who could argue against that.

------------------------

Callie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of seconds and let herself in, smiling anxiously at the Chief and settling into the chair opposite him. She'd arrived at work in a good mood this morning, her and Erica had spent the entire weekend picking out new furniture for their apartment; they couldn't wait to move in together.

"I have something I think you'll be happy to see Dr Torres," he held out the large white envelope across the desk for her to take. Reaching out and grasping it in her hand she held it in her lap and let out a shaky breath; her whole career depended on the results in this envelope, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Callie looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm not ready yet."

_Callie settled into her seat, tilting her head to the left and then to the right and letting the tension roll out of her muscles. She spread her collection of pens neatly on the desk and took a sip from her water bottle before placing it neatly back on the desk._

_She looked up as the Chief entered the room and gave her a warm smile, "You ready for this Dr Torres?" he placed the test in front of her._

_Callie let her eyes travel over the front page of the exam, reading over the simple instructions printed there; they were always the same and yet she made sure to read them on every exam she sat just to make sure she really hadn't missed a thing._

_She let out a deep breath and looked up at the Chief nodding her head, "I hope so sir, I can do this."_

_The Chief nodded and gestured for the moderator to enter the room, "I'm going to leave you with this fine gentleman for the next three hours Torres, and when I come back I expect to see a smile on you face okay?"_

_Callie swallowed the lump in her throat, "You bet Chief," she watched him leave the room, closing the door behind himself and turned to face the man that would be moderating her Board examination, "I'm ready, start the time."_

Callie stared wide eyed at the piece of paper in front of her eyes and flicked them over the top to catch the Chiefs eyes, "I passed."

"I didn't doubt it Callie," he stood from his desk and rummaged around in his filing cabinet before sitting back down and smiling at her and sliding another piece of paper in front of her eyes, "Now all I need to know is if Seattle Grace has a new Orthopaedic attending?"

Callie couldn't help but squeal in response as she plucked the pen off the desk, "Where do I sign?"

------------------------

Callie opened the door to the apartment she still shared with Cristina and felt her mouth drop open in surprise as she caught sight of the balloons and banners covering the living room. Erica, Troy and Cristina each wearing stupid party hats and chanting 'congratulations' at her as she entered.

Erica rushed forward and pulled Callie into a kiss, "I'm so proud of you baby, I knew you'd pass; top marks too."

Callie smiled, "It was all in the power of the flashcards."

Cristina nudged Erica out of the way and gave Callie a brief hug, "I'm seriously considering Ortho as my specialty now; those flashcards are legendary."

Erica rolled her eyes, "Whatever Yang, there's no quitting cardio and you know it."

Troy pushed past them, "Would you two shut up, today isn't about you," he placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, "Well done Cal, I knew you'd come out as the top Ortho chick in the country," he turned to Erica and Cristina, "You two play nice while I get us some drinks to celebrate properly."

Erica disappeared into Yang's bedroom and pulled out two bags, and held the first one up to Callie, "Because you're going to need these from now on," she watched as Callie pulled out the set of dark blue scrubs and smiled at her.

"How did you know Webber gave me the attending spot?" Callie asked as she held the dark scrub top out in front of her eyes.

"He called to let me know that the results for your Boards were in and he said if you passed he was going to offer it to you…I told him to prepare the paperwork because I knew you would," she let Callie place a kiss on her cheek and thank her before holding out the smaller bag to her. Callie raised an eyebrow as she opened the bag, pulling out the hot pink scrub cap covered in cartoon bones and musical notes, "Because every attending needs a personalised scrub cap," Erica took the cap from her hands and placed it onto her head.

"And the musical notes?"

Erica chuckled, "You may think secretly that you're a rock chick, but the truth is we've all seen you rock out in a surgery and," the blonde dropped her voice to a whisper, "Because I know you know how to rock it in the bedroom."

Callie laughed, "I get you a scrub cap with a romantic meaning and you get me one that means I'm good in bed."

Erica shook her head smiling, "Not just good, mind blowing in bed baby, mind blowing…not to mention all of the sexy dancing."

Cristina cleared her throat and held out their drinks, "I think I'm going to be sick, I so didn't need to hear about your sex life."

Troy appeared and let out an amused sigh, "I think we should go so that these two can celebrate alone," he tugged Cristina's hand and led her towards the door, "Have fun ladies."

"Rule number one Torres, remember rule number one, respect rule number one," Cristina called out as the door slammed shut behind her.

Erica downed her glass of champagne and placed it on the coffee table, "I think Troy was right, we really should celebrate in the right way," she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground next to Callie's feet, "Don't you think?"

Callie nodded her head and quickly downed her own glass, hurrying towards Erica and crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss; her hands skimming the soft skin at the base of the blonde's back.

Callie broke away from the blonde when she felt something dig into her back; she'd been so lost in the kiss that she hadn't even noticed Erica walking her into the dining table.

Erica pulled the scrub cap from Callie's head and quickly removed the top from the dark-haired woman's body. Scratching her nails down her torso and enjoying the moan that escaped Callie's throat as the muscles rippled under her touch. Her skilled fingers made easy work of the button and zipper on Callie's blue jeans and guided them, along with black lacy panties, down the long tanned legs she loved so much.

Her fingertips traced a slow pattern up her toned thighs and gripped at her hips, "Get on the table."

Callie couldn't help but moan at Erica's request; when the blonde's voice dropped to that husky whisper she knew she was lost under her spell and she'd willingly give in to her every command. She pushed herself to sit on the edge of the table and revelled in the way the blonde moved between her legs; their mouths coming back together; their tongues dancing in that way that never failed to make her legs feel weak.

She felt Erica's lips slide along her jaw, nipping and sucking a pathway down her neck as talented fingers easily unclasped the bra concealing her breasts; nipples hard with desire.

Quickly she slid her own hands down the blonde's back and effortlessly managed to flick open the clasp of Erica's bra. She tangled her fingers back into blonde locks and guided the cardio goddess back to her mouth their naked breasts touching for the first time. Erica groaned and bit down on Callie's bottom lip in response.

"Pants off now Hahn," the raven-haired beauty managed to pant out between their kisses.

Erica obeyed the order; stepping away she quickly ridded herself of her pants and underwear. Callie pushed herself further up the table and watched with lust filled eyes as the blonde joined her on top of the hard surface, their naked forms moulding together.

Callie let her head roll back as Erica's lips blazed a pathway down her neck and chest; her hot wet mouth encasing her sensitive nipple; tongue flicking across it and teeth grazing it in that way that made Callie's back arch; the throbbing between her legs driving her crazy.

"Fuck me Erica," came as a murmured plea from her lips and she hissed in delight when the blonde's lips returned to her neck; long fingers entering her slick core and filling her completely.

Callie lifted her leg to wrap around Erica's hip, giving the blonde access to delve into her deeper, harder, rougher. She couldn't stop Erica's names tumbling from her lips as the blonde picked up the pace of her fingers; her thumb circling Callie's bundle of nerves. Erica used her free hand to tease the dark-haired woman's nipples; loving the way they puckered under her touch.

Callie felt her eyes roll back in her head; her nails scratching at the blonde's back as she held her as tight to her body as possible. Erica could feel Callie's warm breath puffing out quickly against her ear and new the younger woman was getting close to her release. Dragging her teeth over Callie's neck, she flicked her tongue over her rapid pulse; biting down at the same time that she curled her fingers; groaning against Callie's skin as she felt the dark-haired woman shudder and cry out her release.

Erica slowed her fingers and carefully eased them out of Callie's dripping core as she kissed her way along her jaw and back to the younger woman's lips. Callie tangled her hands in blonde curls and responded to the kiss fiercely; pulling back she raised an eyebrow, "What was that noise?"

Before the blonde could reply they heard another loud crack and felt the table give way beneath them. Callie let out a groan as the table buckled beneath their weight and landed them unexpectedly on the floor with a thud.

Erica pushed herself up on her arms and looked down at Callie; her voice laced with concern, "Oh my god baby are you okay?"

Callie couldn't help it, she knew the blonde was concerned and her body ached a little from their fall but she just couldn't help laughing. She smiled up at Erica, "How am I going to explain this to Cristina without telling her that we broke rule number one on her kitchen table?"

Erica looked around them at the splintered legs of the dining table and began laughing along with Callie; there was no way they could explain this and they both knew it. Ah well, only a few more days until they got to move into their own apartment; they both made sure to note down that they'd need a sturdier dining room table as they got dressed and began to pick up the pieces of the broken table.

Sometimes the past haunts you and sometimes you have to let go of the past so you can grab onto the future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Stolen Moments**

Stories all have a beginning, middle and an end.

The beginning is always the foundation, it's the starting place for everything to be laid out; it's like reading the instructions for something before attempting to put it together. Once you learn who the characters are, where they're located and where the journey will begin you're all set to dive into their adventure.

The middle part of the story is like a maze, it has twists and turns, and unexpected paths and characters but eventually no matter how much you tumble you come across new trails and new people and they all help you figure out the puzzle, they help you find the missing piece, so that you can make it to the end.

The end part of the story is the most satisfying. It's the conclusion to everything that's happened along the way, it's were all the answers come together and the secret is revealed, leaving your favourite characters to have their happy ending.

Erica blinked open her eyes and let herself adjust to the early morning light before glancing at the clock on her bedside table; she'd woken up twenty minutes before her alarm was due to go off and knew she had time to put her plan into action.

Carefully removing herself from her bed so that she didn't wake the raven haired beauty sleeping peacefully next to her, she padded quietly out of the bedroom; throwing her silk robe over her naked form before heading into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards as gently as possible to try and reduce the amount of noise she was making, the blonde pulled a set of kitchen utensils onto the counter and grabbed the ingredients she needed to whip up the perfect breakfast.

Ten minutes later Erica placed the food onto a plate and carried the tray into the bedroom; placing it on the end table at the foot of the bed before lowering herself back onto the mattress. Shifting so that she was laying on her side she let her blue eyes dance over Callie's naked form.

The dark-haired woman was sleeping on her chest; her head resting comfortably on a plumped pillow; her back exposed by the dark red sheet. Careful not to put too much pressure in her touch the blonde rested her fingertips in the indent of Callie's spine and carefully traced a pattern down her skin. Feeling Callie's body react to her touch she lowered her lips to a bare shoulder and placed a series of lingering kisses, getting her to finally stir from her slumber.

Callie grumbled into her pillow as she tried to hide her eyes from the light, "Mmm it's too early to get up."

Erica chuckled and moved her lips to Callie's ear; nibbling gently, "Come on baby, it's time for you to get up; I have something for you."

Feeling Erica slide from the bed, Callie willed her eyes to open and bared the intruding light as her body became fully awake, "It better be a naked kind of something," hearing the blonde laugh again she rolled herself onto her back and finally forced herself into a sitting position.

Erica grabbed the tray from the end of the bed and placed it on Callie's lap, placing a kiss on her lips before moving to sit back on her side of the bed, "Sorry it's not a naked something but I just thought as your first day as an Ortho attending you should have a good breakfast, get you all wired and all," she flashed Callie a smile, "I even done you all the bad stuff that a person shouldn't eat for breakfast because it _will_ clog their arteries."

Callie looked down at the tray on her lap, there was a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, French toast, bacon and eggs, a fresh glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee and a small vase with a single red rose.

She turned towards the blonde and smiled, "You got up early to cook me breakfast."

Erica nodded, "I did."

Leaning towards the blonde she placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "I love waking up with you...especially if I get pancakes and French toast."

"Well our apartment will be ready for us to move into at the weekend, and then we'll get to wake up every morning together."

Callie lifted the French toast to her mouth and took a bite; enjoying the taste on her tongue; holding it out towards the blonde she smiled, "Take a bite."

Erica wrinkled her nose, "Thanks but I think I'll stick to coffee," Callie lifted the tray from her lap and placed it back on the end table, "I went through a lot of trouble this morning to do you breakfast and you're not going to eat it?"

Callie lifted the bottle of syrup from the tray and smirked in response, "Oh I'm definitely going to eat it Erica," she crawled back onto the bed and moved to hover over the blonde, moving one hand between them to pull open the belt on Erica's robe; exposing her naked flesh to dark eyes.

Pushing Erica down onto the mattress, Callie quickly moved so that she was straddling her. Popping the lid open from the bottle of syrup she tipped it to allow a spot of syrup to fall between the blonde's breasts, "Cal, what are you doing?

Callie smirked sexily at the blonde's breathy question and raised an eyebrow as she squeezed the bottle and allowed more of the syrup to fall onto the blonde's body, "Making sure I eat a good breakfast before work."

Erica moaned in response, her eyes trained to Callie's as the dark haired woman manoeuvred the bottle of syrup around her body; leaving a trail of the golden syrup behind. Looking down at the white flesh covered in pathways of the syrup Callie popped the lid back onto the bottle and placed it onto the bedside table.

Callie swiped her finger down the valley of Erica's breasts to collect some of the syrup onto her fingertip and held it up so that the blonde could see the sticky goodness and then slowly and deliberately brought her finger to her mouth; letting her tongue dart out to taste the sweet flavour and moaning in satisfaction before drawing her finger fully into her mouth; her brown eyes never leaving Erica's blue.

Repeating the process again Callie trailed her fingertip through the syrup and held it up so that the blonde could see it, "Tastes good. You sure you don't want to try some?"

Erica groaned in response and Callie couldn't help but laugh at the rosy flush that had suddenly coloured her girlfriend's chest and neck, "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist," bringing her finger to Erica's mouth she slowly trailed the syrup across her pouty bottom lip before covering the blonde's mouth with her own; letting her tongue dart out to taste the syrup and Erica all at the same time.

Pulling back Callie nipped playfully at Erica's lip and smacked her lips together, "Hmm that syrup definitely tastes good," she let her eyes fall to the syrup trails she'd left over the blonde's body and then back to find blue eyes, "Would be a shame to waste it, don't you think?"

Erica moaned out Callie's name as the dark haired woman's lips attached themselves to her neck; a hot tongue and warm mouth licking and sucking at her skin to make sure that not a drop of the syrup was wasted. She moved her hands to weave into dark hair and groaned in irritation as Callie removed her lips from her skin and grasped her wrists; placing them firmly down at her sides, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bother someone while they're eating?" Erica moaned her response, "Well then you should keep your hands to yourself Dr Hahn, you wouldn't want me to start my first day as an attending without a good breakfast would you?"

Without waiting for the blonde to reply Callie lowered her lips back onto the skin of Erica's neck, licking over her pulse point and continued to lick the syrup pathway down the blonde's chest; using the tip of her tongue to collect as much of the syrup as possible.

A throaty moan escaped Erica's throat as Callie continued to torture her skin with her mouth; her warm tongue licking the syrup between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach and dipping into her navel before kissing a slow pathway back to her breasts.

Callie felt Erica's hips undulate beneath her own as she continued to remove all trace of the syrup from the blonde's body with her mouth; her tongue swirling around the blonde's nipple but never quite touching it.

"Fuck..." Erica growled the word as Callie's warm breath fell against her sensitive nipple.

Callie smiled against the blonde's pale skin as Erica's desperate plea reached her ears; watching the rosy nipple pebble into a perfect taunt peak as her tongue continued to lick the skin around it.

"Callie..." Erica released her grip on the sheet and tangled her fingers back into raven locks; signalling what she wanted.

Callie felt Erica's fingers against her scalp and moved her tongue to lightly flick against the sensitive bud; the blonde's hips arching into hers as a low moan escaped her mouth. Callie let her teeth graze against it and tug it carefully with her lips before taking it into her mouth and devouring it.

Erica kept her hand scrunched in Callie's hair as she moved to the other breast and continued the delightful torture of removing the syrup from pale skin. Feeling Callie shift her position as she traced her fingertips down her stomach she couldn't help but gasp in anticipation.

Callie dragged her lips back to Erica's and let their tongues dance together as her fingers found their way into her hot, ready core; entering her fully as she brushed her thumb against the blonde's throbbing bundle of nerves.

Erica pulled her mouth away from Callie's; moaning as her head fell further back into the pillow. Callie kissed a trail along the blonde's jaw and up to her ear; nipping at her lobe as her free index finger and thumb teased a nipple. Sliding her hand down the side of the blonde's body she curled her fingers under a taut thigh and encouraged the blonde to wrap it around her hip; giving her access to thrust even deeper.

Feeling the blonde's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers Callie picked up her speed and blazed a path down her neck, licking and sucking at her delicate skin. Erica moaned Callie's name repeatedly as she felt her release build; Callie's thumb brushing against her clit, and her fingers curling to hit that perfect spot caused her to cry out her release.

Callie felt the blonde's hips arch against her as her orgasm tore through her and couldn't help but pierce the skin at the base of Erica's neck with her teeth; hard enough to leave a mark to ensure that she had indeed enjoyed her breakfast.

------------------------

Callie tightened her grip on the sink and let out a deep breath as she lifted her head to stare back at her reflection. She let her dark eyes trail around her own face as her mind repeated continuously that she would be fine, that her first major surgery as an attending wouldn't end in disaster. She'd done millions of solo surgeries and she'd taught her fair share of other interns and residents and yet that didn't stop the nervousness bubbling away in the pit of her stomach.

Reaching a hand out she allowed her fingers to turn the handle of the tap; watching as the basin filled with the cool, clear liquid. Sinking her hands under the water, Callie cupped them together and brought the pool of water to her face; willing the cool water to wash away any anxiety she was having.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Callie lifted her gaze back up to the mirror and let a smile form on her lips as blue eyes connected with her own. She watched the blonde grab the towel off of the bench as she came to stand next to her, "You look like you could do with this."

Callie let out an amused sigh and took the towel Erica was holding out to her; dabbing the droplets of water from her face, "Thank you."

Erica reached a hand into the basin and pulled the plug, letting the water drain out before taking the towel from Callie's grasp to dry her own hand; her lips pursing into a thin line as she studied the younger woman, "You're worrying."

Callie couldn't help smiling as concerned blue eyes darted around her face; she loved that Erica knew her well enough to know what was on her mind without having to ask. Nodding her head, Callie let out a breath, "Yeah, I don't know why...it's just finally being an attending makes me feel like I have all these added responsibilities and now it's up to me to set an even better example for the residents than before, it's a lot of pressure...I guess I wasn't to prepared for this part."

Erica beamed a smile at her, "Well being an attending is more pressure than a resident, you're officially a grown up in the world of surgeons now Cal," she walked over to Callie's open locker and plucked the hot pink scrub cap covered in cartoon bones and musical notes from the hook and headed back to where the dark-haired woman stood; lifting the scrub cap to her head, and turning Callie so that she was once again facing the mirror, before tying the ends together; her arms instinctively going around Callie's waist as her head came to rest on her shoulder, "But the best thing about being a grown up is that you mostly get to do what you want, when you want, the other surgeons respect you more, you get to wear sexy dark scrubs and share a locker room with me, and my favourite...yelling at interns."

Callie let out a chuckle and smiled as her eyes met Erica's in the mirror and held them, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Erica unwrapped herself from Callie and held out her hand; smiling gently when the younger woman's fingers weaved between her own, "Now come on Dr Torres, you have a surgery waiting and you haven't even picked a resident yet," Callie let Erica lead her out of the attending's locker room and came to a stop when she saw Cristina standing with her arms crossed and Lexie hovering nervously behind her. Erica turned and lowered her voice, "I thought I'd help you out with the resident part, Yang here is good," she gestured at Cristina, "And well we both like this Grey...I thought since you hadn't asked anyone yet it'd make you less stressed if I asked around for you."

Callie smirked, "You asked them to help me or ordered?"

Erica smirked back, "Another perk to being an attending, there's no such thing as asking, anything we say should always be taken as an order Torres."

"Hey Torres," Callie turned at the sound of Cristina's voice, "We doing this or what? Because I've been officially taken off of cardio until I help you out, and," she pointed at Lexie over her shoulder, "Lexipedia here is super excited about Ortho, so..."

Callie flashed Erica a smile and raised a brow, "Removed from cardio?" Erica smirked and nodded causing the dark-haired woman to roll her eyes at the blonde before turning and walking towards Cristina and Lexie, "Come on you two," she made sure to mouth 'I love you,' at the blonde before leading them to the OR.

------------------------

Erica kept her eyes trained on the OR below, watching proudly as Callie worked on her patient. The younger woman had gone into the surgery filled with nerves, but the blonde couldn't help but smile to herself at seeing her girlfriend enter the OR full of confidence and controlling everything with the perfect amount of authority.

Erica turned her head as someone slumped down into the chair next to her and smiled when bright green eyes met hers, "Well Cal certainly looks like she's got the whole attending thing down; she looks totally in charge," he gave Erica a warm smile, "I love that she hasn't lost her rock chick edge though."

The blonde let out an amused sigh as she followed his gaze to the stereo that sat in the corner of the OR, which was currently blaring some kind of rock music, "Callie wouldn't be Callie if she didn't rock out during a surgery."

Troy nodded his head, "She looks great down there E, you must be so proud of her."

"Extremely," she gave him a smile and nodded her head towards where Yang was standing, "I'm glad Cristina's down there with her...as much as I hate to admit it I think her annoying presence puts Callie at ease."

Troy let out a laugh, "I'm so glad you two are getting along better now, even if you can't stand each other really," he playfully nudged her shoulder; the blonde narrowing her eyes in response. Clearing his throat Troy kept his gaze on the surgery taking place below, "Actually E, it means a lot that you and Cristina are getting along now, it makes things easier..."

Erica turned to look at him and eyed him suspiciously, "Makes what kind of things easier Troy?" his green eyes met hers and he gave her a coy smile, "And don't even think of lying to me, because I can always tell, you're the worst liar ever."

Troy let his gaze travel back to Cristina briefly before shifting in his chair ever so slightly to face the blonde better, "See the thing is..."

"Spit it out Troy."

"I love her," he studied blue eyes for a second before continuing; "Actually I'm head over heels _in_ love with her."

Erica let out a chuckle shaking her head, "Hate to tell you Troy, but that news isn't new," she watched the confusion flood his face, "Actually Cristina and I had a talk, she told me that she loves you awhile back and you..." she nudged his shoulder with her own, "You look like a love sick teenager whenever she's around."

Troy let a breath out and smiled, "We're moving in together," he watched blue eyes flood with tears, "Oh god...you really hate her don't you? You can't stand her being anywhere near you," he ran a hand through his hair, "I could have a talk with her and see if I can get her-"

Erica quickly wiped her eyes and reached out to grab Troy's arm, "No, no!" he turned apprehensively to look at her, "I don't hate her...these are happy tears," she watched the shocked look on his face, "I know, my ice queen exterior has melted and I'm a complete emotional sap," Troy let out an amused sigh and cupped her cheeks, brushing her tears away, "If you tell anyone, especially Yang that I had tears of joy I will kill you...I'm happy for you."

Troy moved his hand to cover his chest, "Cross my heart, and thank you."

Blue eyes studied his face for a quiet moment, "I'm going to miss you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Miss me? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not," she gestured a hand towards Cristina, "Just more Yang time and less time for your best friend," she focused on the OR below again before continuing, "I'm glad that I have Callie now."

Troy followed her gaze, "I think it's okay for us to let them love us E...we've waited for a long, long time...but that doesn't change anything between us; it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore," he nudged her shoulder playfully, his eyes turning to find and holding hers as his voice took on a teasing tone, "I've just bumped you down to number two."

Erica feigned hurt and then let out a laugh as she caught a glimpse of the twinkle in green eyes, "Yang better not replace me as number one...I think I'd die."

"Well Callie replaced me as your number one," he challenged back.

"Yeah...but she's hot," Troy let out a chuckle and shot her a pointed look, "Fine...Yang's pretty too I suppose."

He smiled in agreement and then turned his focus back to the surgery below, "I think we did well for ourselves E."

Erica reached over and laced her fingers between Troy's; turning her gaze to watch their women at work, "Me too."

------------------------

Callie let out a huff as she carried another box into their new apartment; willing her legs to go faster as she carried the box up the stairs and settled it down next to the others, blue eyes meeting hers as she straightened up, "There's loads more in the van you know."

Erica stood on the other side of the room next to another pile of boxes, "How come you've never mentioned in the entire time that we've been together, the entire time that we've been friends in fact, and not to mention the entire time that you've lived with Yang...that you have so much crap."

Callie let out a chuckle and moved towards the blonde, her arms instantly going around her waist, "Firstly baby, it's not crap, and secondly...you're like the neatest and not to mention most organised person on the planet, if I'd have told you how much stuff I own you'd have called me a brat or something."

Erica pulled out of the younger woman's arms and opened the box on top of the pile, reaching a hand in and pulling out a tatty looking teddy bear, "I would never call you a brat because the stuff in these boxes isn't expensive stuff...it's just old...crap," she held the teddy up and raised an eyebrow.

Callie reached forward and snatched the bear from Erica's hand, her face taking on an expression of disbelief as her words came our defensively "How dare you, Little Ted is _not _crap!"

Erica laughed, "Little Ted?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, Little Ted," she held the tatty bear up, "He's my favourite bear and has been since I was a baby, and therefore is definitely _not_ crap."

Callie watched Erica reach into the box again and hold up another item, "And this?"

Brown eyes trailed over the weird looking item the blonde was holding up, "That is something I made in the third grade."

"What the hell is it supposed to be?"

Callie wrinkled her nose as she took the item out of the blonde's hands, "I have no idea...crap I guess," she tossed the item back into the box and smiled brightly, "If I promise to go through all these boxes and sort out the crap from the non crap will you come and help get more boxes from the van?"

"If you do that, I'll even help you decide where to put the stuff you want to keep," placing a kiss on the younger woman's lips she took 'Little Ted' from her hands and placed it on their bed, "I'm guessing our bed will be his new home," Callie leaned in and kissed her again in response. Linking their hands together Erica pulled her towards the stairs, "Come on Torres, let's go and get more of our boxes, the sooner they're in the apartment, the sooner we can unpack, and the sooner we unpack-"

"The sooner I'll have less crap?" Callie offered.

Erica chuckled, "I was going to say officially live together, but I guess we will be with less crap once we unpack your boxes."

Callie rolled her eyes and let the blonde lead her down to the moving van, she'd happily go through her boxes and get rid of her old crap; after all she had the rest of their lives together to collect new crap.

------------------------

Erica stood in the middle of their new kitchen and looked around at everything they'd neatly unpacked and placed; giving their stuff new permanent homes. Smiling to herself at a job well done she headed up the stairs to see how Callie was getting on with sorting through her boxes.

They'd spent the entire weekend moving in their newly chosen furniture, and boxes of belongings. Erica had revised a plan that they would unpack the boxes for one room at a time, and make sure everything in that particular room was completed before moving on to the next; an efficient and effective way of making sure that they didn't end up with unopened boxes scattered everywhere.

Erica found Callie sitting in the middle of the floor, a section of boxes on her right side and another set of boxes sitting on her left, a handful of stuff sitting in front of her.

Settling down opposite the younger woman she smiled as warm brown eyes locked onto her own, "I just finished the kitchen, that means we are officially unpacked downstairs, and everything up here looks great," she let her gaze trial around their room before letting them land on brown pools again, "How's it going with the whole, sorting through years of old stuff?"

Callie let out a deep sigh, "I'll be glad when it's done, that's for sure," she gestured to the boxes on her left, "This is all the stuff I want to keep, stuff that means something," she gestured to the box on her right, "And this larger pile of boxes, is stuff that is literally just old crap and can be thrown away."

Erica leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss on the dark-haired woman's lips, "Well done baby. Now all we need to do is find the stuff that you're keeping a home, and take the boxes of stuff that you don't want down to the trash."

Callie frowned, "We've been working hard on getting this apartment up to scratch all weekend...I don't want to do anymore," she whined and did her best pout.

Erica let out an amused sigh as she stood, holding out her hands for the younger woman to take, "Why don't we leave these last two jobs for another time and go out and get an ice cream, it's a nice day."

Callie let Erica pull her to her feet and smiled, "That sounds like the best plan I've heard all day."

------------------------

Callie wrapped her arms around Erica's waist as the blonde tried to get the key into the lock of their apartment; Callie's mouth attacking her neck working against her steady hands.

"Cal..." Erica whine as she missed the lock again and felt Callie's teeth graze the skin of her neck. Wrapping her hands onto of the younger woman's she removed them from her waist and turned in Callie's arms.

Callie smirked as Erica turned in her arms and shot her a look that told her to behave herself. Unable to resist, Callie slid her hands up Erica's back and tangled one hand into blonde curls; crushing their lips together, her other hand travelling down the older woman's arm and taking the key from her hand; their lips never loosing contact.

Erica moaned against Callie's mouth as a skilled tongue worked against her own; the sound of something clicking making her pull away to find brown eyes; raising a brow questioningly.

Callie nodded her head towards their apartment door and brought her hands up to show the blonde, "Steady hands baby," Erica grasped the door handle and opened the door slightly before turning back to her.

"If you'd kept your mouth to yourself I could have gotten the door open just fine."

Callie let out a laugh, "I like to multitask," she linked her fingers through the blonde's and dragged her into their apartment, "Now that we're actually inside I can show you just how skilled my hands-"

"Surprise!"

Callie and Erica stopped immediately as the red headed woman's voice reached their ears. They stood shocked, taking in the sight of their small group of friends standing in front of them; Mark and Troy holding up a banner that read 'congratulations on your new apartment.'

"Don't I get a damn hug?" Addison's voice drew them out of their shock, "I thought you'd both at least be pleased to see me, but neither of you have moved in like ten whole seconds."

"I can't believe you guys are all here," Callie moved to give Addison a hug, "You're back from LA again!"

Addison let out a laugh and moved to pull Erica into a hug, "Well me and Mark wanted to come and visit everyone again and when Troy let us know that you'd not only passed your Boards but that you two love birds had finally gotten an apartment together...well we just couldn't resist, we thought now was the perfect time."

"It's good to see you again Addison," Erica smiled at her and watched Callie move to give Mark a hug; followed by Troy and an awkward hug with Cristina.

Callie looked around their apartment and took in all of the streamers and balloons, "You guys through us a housewarming party?"

Troy nodded, "We thought it would be the perfect excuse for a party."

Erica rolled her eyes, "Not that we don't appreciate you all being here and throwing us a party, but I do have one question...how in the hell did you get into our apartment."

Mark smiled and threw his arm around her shoulder, "Haven't you learnt yet Hahn, some secrets aren't meant to be known."

Erica wrinkled her face up in disgust as he winked at her and shrugged out of his grip, "You're still an ass," she turned to Addison, "I thought you would have sorted him out by now."

Addison smiled, "Some things can't be fixed."

Callie let out a laugh and Mark pouted playfully at them, "Ladies there's no need to treat me this way, after all you all love me really."

"Hardly," Erica scoffed playfully before nudging his shoulder. The man might be a man whore, and he might be an annoying ass, but she couldn't help actually liking him.

"Drinks everyone," Troy handed everyone a drink a smiled at them, "Aren't you two supposed to make a speech thanking us for being great friends?" he added playfully.

Callie turned to look at Erica, "Don't ask me Torres, you found the apartment, why don't you start."

Callie bit her bottom lip as she rummaged her mind for something to say. Clearing her throat a minute later she smiled at them all, "Well I guess firstly I should say thanks to you all for throwing us this housewarming party and for being great friends; without you I don't think we'd be at this point we are now," she turned to look at the blonde again; her eyes instantly holding blue pools, "It's moments like this that make you realise that you have everything you've ever wanted and more," turning back to the group again she raised her glass, "I guess we should toast to good friends and even better partners."

Everyone raised their glasses as they repeated the toast; clinking their glasses together and falling into easy conversation that only happened between people who had been through so much and still come out the other end as friends.

Callie pressed her lips against the blonde's and pulled back to find blue eyes, "I love you Erica."

Erica smiled warmly, "I love you too Cal."

Hearing the laughter of their friends they entwined their fingers, smiled at each other once more and headed over to join the group of people that had become important in their lives.

Sometimes a stolen moment is just a moment that passes and sometimes a stolen moment can lead to the beginning of a lifetime of perfect moments together.


End file.
